Vacaciones con Charity
by Samara-Snape
Summary: Las tortugas y compañía van de vacaciones pero como siempre algo pasa: Don enferma topándose con chica fuera de época,literalmente, que... chan!lean...cap 15:Epilogo TERMINADO
1. La llegada y el inicio de mi historia

**Vacaciones con Charity **

_Ejem Holas que pena….aquí de nuevo! jajaja me inspiraron a seguir con alguna locura más….bueno de echo yo lo veo como un recalentado…acoplado a la historia de las tortugas, es una historia que me ha gustado desde que la vi en chan! La dimensión desconocida!XD pero bueeeee a ver que tal, hagamos de cuenta que es un crossover ja! …sólo espero que no se arruine con que ya la hayan visto :P….ya es de hace tiempo, _

_Aaaaaaaaaa antes que se me olvide…..recalco, NO he leido sus comics ni he visto los capítulos enteros de las tortugas ninja (de los que hay)así que no me maten si no hay algo lógico en lo que va de la historia va? XD, sólo háganmelo saber je! Algún remedio habrá_

_Pero primero aclaro…las tortugas…..si son mias! Muajajajaaaaaaaaaaaa mías mías todas míaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas!(alguien echa un balde de agua fría a mi alocada cabeza) ejem disculpen ……..digo que no son de mi inventiva va? (jajaja hablando de hacer más obvio el asunto), y de los personajes que usaré…..algunos tampoco no son míos, ya que los saque de la dimensión desconocida ja!por ejemplo Charity_

_Disfrútenla!...espero …que está algo…erg lenta digamos..o quien sabe XD ahí va de todas formas…….y con esto se completa el Cuadrado ……si entienden lo que digo ;)……QUE NERVIOS!OPINEN!_

**La llegada y el Inicio de mi Historia**

¿Ya llegamos?-preguntó en tono aburrido una tortuga que estaba recostada en la parte trasera de la Van, contemplando el techo mientras jugaba con una vieja pelota de beisball que aventaba hacia arriba para después cacharla

'ya te dije desde hace cinco minutos….

'de hecho creo que fueron segundos April-contestó a regañadientes Raph, estaba a pocos momentos para que estallara, la vena saltarina de su frente era un claro indicio.

'Bueno, como sea, aún no llegamos Mike, y por favor deja ya eso que me estás estás mareando-Leo aclaró la garganta-bueno, nos estás mareando, ya hasta Splinter se quedó dormido.

'No puedo evitarlo, llevamos varias horas en carretera

'Mike-Abril se talló los ojos con las yemas de sus dedos-sólo llevamos una hora de camino

'¿Qué!-por la sorpresa aventó la pelota hacia la cabeza de Raph que sólo permanecía inmóvil en una esquina con los brazos cruzados.

'¡Listo¡No aguanto más!-se lanzó hacia su hermano tratando de ahorcarlo y….la batalla en la van inició.

'CHICOS YA BASTA!-ordenó Leonardo el cual se lanzó hacia Raph que le estaba haciendo una llave al brazo de su hermano menor.

'Ay!AY! me doy me doy! Pero suéltame!-la van dio una brusca vuelta haciendo que los tres estuvieran a punto de aplastar a su maestro, junto con varias cajas y unas cuantas maletas.

'Muchachos! Que les pasa!-regañó Splinter en cuanto se hubo despierto, pero esto no detuvo la pelea

'ay¿por que a mí?-se quejó en silencio April tapando su cara con sus manos

'Vaya, creo que allá atrás se están divirtiendo

'Casey! No mires atrás!estás al volante!-Casey estuvo a punto de estrellarse con una señal de tránsito, girando violentamente el volante para esquivarlo.

'Uffa estuvo cerca-se relajó Donatello, llevaba unas gafas oscuras, haciendo juego con una gabardina café y un sombrero del mismo color, era de día y debían pasar por desapercibidos por los demás conductores.

'¿Por qué yo debo conducir?

'por que tú eres el que mejor sabe mentir a las autoridades del grupo, además no había muchas opciones, eras tu o April.

'ey pero alguno de ustedes también pudo manejar

'lo siento, creo que eso no sería posible, en el cruce de caminos tendríamos muchos problemas con las autoridades si nos llegaran a atrapar

'o ya veo, tendríamos que dar algunas explicaciones de por que tiene cara de renacuajos-rió Casey para sí.

'bueno, eso también pero yo me refería a otra cosa-corrigió Don bajando un poco sus gafas

'¿a sí cual?-preguntó Casey con el ceño Fruncido

'el echo que ninguno de nosotros tiene licencia para conducir-sonrió Don pícaramente

'ja! Si ese es el mayor de sus problemas-soltó una risotada su compañero de viaje-YEA! Esa es mi canción!-subió casi todo el volumen a la música golpeteando el volante al ritmo de esta.

'¿Por qué no me quedé atrás? Debe ser mejor que este ruido…

En fin, así se la pasaron por varias horas, turnándose de vez en cuando April con Casey para conducir, por suerte pudieron evadir a las autoridades con éxito, con el argumento que las tortugas y Splinter estaban preparándose para un pequeño evento que harían en el festival que iba a ver en Massachussets sobre el salvamento de las tortugas marinas y las ratas costeras.

'¿Ya llegamos?-preguntó Mike desde la parte delantera del copiloto a April que hacía poco que había cambiado de lugar con Casey.

'si ya casi! Mira!-indicó con su dedo hacia una señal que mostraba que Massachussets estaba a tan sólo 5 KM de distancia

'Finalmente! Massachussets Cuidado! que Miguelangel no piensa dejar sobrevivientes!-gritó Mike entusiasmado. April rió con él, feliz de que al fin tendría un poco de tranquilidad en el camino….

'¿ya estamos en Massachussets?-bueno se pudo haber equivocado

Pasó no menos de hora y media cuando llegaron a su destino: La casa de descanso de su hermana. La cual estaba de viaje y no podía ir ese año así que le ofreció ese lugar digamos.

April y sus amigos tuvieron la gran idea de pasar sus fiestas de año nuevo en Ariston, Massachussets en donde habría un festival de disfraces.

Un lugar perfecto para que todos pudieran disfrutar de las fiestas sin ser descubiertos.

'Bien chicos ahora si! Esta es la casa-se detuvo ante una vieja residencia que se veía en muy buenas condiciones para el tipo de construcción que tenía, era color ocre y su tejado era de madera, pareciera que era más una cabaña de campamento.

'Al menos es amplia-señaló Casey sacando un cigarrillo de su bolsillo de su camiseta

'¿qué intentas decir con eso?-no hay que ser adivinos para saber que Casey había iniciado una nueva pelea

'pues, que no está tan mal-prendió su cigarrillo mirando a la casa de manera resignada, mientras por otro lado las tortugas ya habían empezado a bajar el equipaje.

'oye oye al menos está mejor que la casa de tu abuela

'si tu lo dices-alzó los hombros Casey sacando humo por su boca

'Dijiste cof! que dejarías de fumar!-reclamó April entre tosidos

'si eso dije-respondió con voz casual

'¿entonces?-April se cruzó de brazos.

'Nunca dije que día dejaría de hacerlo-antes de que diera otro sorbo a su cigarro April se lo jaló y se lo tiró al piso apagándolo con su zapato

'creo que hoy es el día-con una sonrisa triunfante se dirigió a la Van a ayudar a los chicos a sacar el equipaje, Casey rió colocando otro cigarrillo en su boca

'nunca aprende-se dijo para sí mismo prendiendo de nuevo el otro cigarrillo

'Se ve que es una casa muy acogedora señorita O'neil-susurró Splinter admirando cada escalinata y ventana

'si lo es, cuando era niña mi hermana y yo jugábamos en ella todo el día, en especial en el desván, tiene cosas muy interesantes ahí, creo que desde ese momento mi tío empezó a interesarse en las antigüedades –dijo esto último casi en suspiro

'su tío?-preguntó Splinter interesadamente

'o sí, el también jugaba aquí, es una reliquia familiar, sólo que a mi hermana le tocó en la herencia

'o ya veo-callaron en cuanto se empezaron a oír escándalos dentro de la casa

'WOW! Qué es esto?

'MIGUELANGEL CUIDADO CON ESA LAM…

'¡CRASH!-en el momento que se oyó el crujido April y Splinter apretaron los ojos como si se los hubieran roto en la cabeza

'…para…..eres un zopenco!

'CRASH!

'Jajaaja mira quien lo dice! Berrenchín ya tiró el juego

'CÁLLATE!-se empezó a oír como se correteaban al ritmo que iban tirando más cosas

'c…creo que será mejor que entre a ver que pasa-se apresuró April quedando estupefacta al marco de la puerta por el desastre que encontraría dentro

'Niños…-Splinter pasó su mano por su frente dando un respiro hondo-nunca cambian –Se cerró la puerta de la Van con Casey y unas 5 cajas grandes en fila en brazos

'yo no entiendo por que April trajo tantas cosas-se quejó con la rata-ni que nos estuviéramos mudando- Splinter rió quitándole la última que se balanceaba amenazando con caerse.

'Leonardo! Donatelo! Vengan hijos ayuden a Casey con la carga-Leo vino inmediatamente limpiando sus manos con una estopa , estaban cubiertas con aceite.

'Lo siento maestro, pero Don quiso revisar la Van para ver si estaba en buen estado por el viaje y me pidió ayuda

'esta bien, entonces tu y yo ayudaremos a Casey

'esta bien, pero…-miró a Casey divertido-no creo que a April le interese que bajes las refacciones de la Van

'argh! Con razón pesaban tanto!

'je! Ok deja te ayudo

Así fue nuestra llegada, muy tranquila ¿no, seguramente pensaron que esta historia sería redirigida para las fiestas que haríamos en nuestras "vacaciones" si es que así se le pueden decir, y de la manera que conocería a una chica en el proceso, quizá en la feria como da a entender un poco el inicio.

Pero no.

Aunque en cierta manera hubiera deseado que fuera así, pero el destino fue tal ves acertado, quizá cruel, por que…bueno ya lo verán.

Esta historia inicia en el momento que yo estaba revisando la Van y una pequeña de 8 años se acercó a mí con interés, eran casi las seis de la tarde, aún éramos visibles a la gente y eso lo pasamos por alto, obviamente no me dí cuenta, pero supuse que le llamé la atención al creer que era un disfraz lo que llevaba puesto. Y mi teoría se reafirmó cuando ella me preguntó.

'Hola ¿dónde compraste tu disfraz?-la pequeña parecía enferma su nariz estaba tan roja como un jitomate y sus ojos azules estaban cristalinos

'Ho..hola linda….ehm yo lo compre en nueva york-miré a la niña con interés en su vestimenta, llevaba un camisón blanco y se cubría con una pequeña sábana.-te saliste de tu casa enferma?-me incliné a su estatura sujetándola de los hombros, pensé que se caería en cualquier momento, giraba mucho sobre sí misma.

'aja-me miro atontada, dudo mucho que allá salido en sus cinco sentidos-, ya me había cansado de estar acostada todo el ……el achu!-sip me estornudó en la cara

'lo siento-dijo limpiándose con su manga

'no te preocupes nenita-conteste un poco a regañadientes buscando una estopa para limpiarme

'Maggie¡Qué haces afuera de tu cama!-una mujer rubia llegó corriendo de la nada cargando a su hija inmediatamente-lo siento señor-¿señor? Ja eso si era nuevo para mí-espero no le haya molestado

'no, no se preocupe, sólo su hija me preguntó sobre mi disfraz

'si entiendo, su disfraz es casi perfecto señor…-hizo una pausa como esperando que yo le dijera algo, no entendía hasta que deduje que quería presentarse

'oh Donatelo, disculpe por no haberme presentado-me disculpé un poco nervioso, realmente no se había dado cuenta que lo que llevaba no era un disfraz

'no se preocupe, mi nombre es Susan por cierto y ella es mi hija Maggie

'Mucho gusto-saludé con una sonrisa muy amplia

'por cierto¿se van a mudar aquí?

'sólo por unos días, en los festejos con mi familia

'que pena-contestó la mujer con lástima

'¿Por qué?-pregunté algo inquieto por la manera en que la mujer me veía

'es que ha brotado mucha enfermedad últimamente, y creo que se va a cancelar el festival de año nuevo hasta dentro de 20 días

'vaya que mal-contesté desanimado

'si así es, es una lástima-quedó pensante y siguió hablando tan rápido como pudo-por cierto, prevéngase usted y su familia, no salga demasiado, tomen muchos líquidos y coman saludable, eso al menos les ayudará a combatir cualquier enfermedad, o si! Y un tapabocas le sería muy útil a cada integrante de su familia-de su chamarra sacó una paquete de tapabocas, entre mí me pregunté ¿qué tipo de loco llevaba un paquete de tapabocas a todas partes, no me tuve que responder ya que la mujer se me adelantó

'Siempre llevo un paquete de cubre bocas, es muy necesario últimamente-me entregó la caja entera y miró la hora-bueno, ya cumplí con mi trabajo de avisarle-dijo satisfecha la mujer- si necesitan algo sólo avisen

'si igualmente..y gracias por el paquete, ya se lo pagaremos

'no se preocupe, sólo digamos que inicio con la primera buena obra de año nuevo-Susan cruzó la calle con su niña en brazos, la pequeña ya estaba dormida desde que Susan la cargó, quizá tenía un poco de fiebre.

'Como fuera lo que me preocupó en ese momento fue la manera en que reaccionarían todos al enterarse que el festival posiblemente se pospondría hasta menos de un mes…pero…

'GENIAL! Nuestras vacaciones se alargan!-quien diría que el que dijo esto fue Raph al escuchar la noticia

'Si no me parece mal, al menos estaremos un tiempo lejos de las presiones de nueva York-indicó April

'y de Shredder-siguió Miguel

'si y también estaremos fuera de las alcantarillas-continuó Leonardo

'y de Shredder-dijo de nuevo Mike

'también descansaremos de la cerveza, mujeres y de los cobradores de los departamentos-todos miraron a Casey-ehm….y de Shredder?-todos reímos a excepción de April que no dejó de interrogar a Casey sobre las "mujeres" que el había mencionado, al final y a cabo sólo lo dijo para hacerla rabiar, cosa que le funcionó muy bien, April afloró muy bien sus celos, aunque ella negaba que fuera eso, "sólo curiosidad" repetía una y otra vez.

Por otra parte hicimos unos cuantos planes casi toda la noche sobre lo que haríamos en todo este tiempo….por desgracia, yo no me sentía….muy bien que digamos, me había entrado un sueño terrible, el cual se hizo notorio hasta el otro día cuando mis ojos amanecieron pegados, como si con pegamento los hubieran unido, sentía mi cuerpo cortado y mi cabeza me dolía terriblemente.

'te encuentras bien hijo?-me preguntó Splinter con tono preocupado en el desayuno

'si estoy bien, nada que no se pueda arreglar con un poco de té caliente-la verdad era que me sentía mareado.

April y Casey salieron desde temprano para hacer las compras en el supermercado para la cena de esa noche, necesitarían mucha suerte para encontrar un pavo en vísperas del año nuevo, era una lástima que no pudiéramos ver a Casey peleando por la comida con alguna viejecita.

'Don! Este control remoto no sirve!-gritó Mike desde el sofá, sus gritos sólo aumentaron el dolor de cabeza que se acrecentaba cada vez más, hubo momentos en el que veía doble, yo estaba sentado en la mesa de la cocina dando sorbo por sorbo mi te de manzanilla.

'¿ya checaste que tengan las baterías?-le respondí con voz gangosa, mi nariz se estaba tapando

'a….jeje ehm-hizo una pausa- no importa ya resolví el problema, gracias Don! –siempre era lo mismo

'Don ¿estás enfermo verdad? Te ves como si te hubieran apaleado-me volví a mis espaldas¿cuánto tiempo llevaría Leo observándome? Quien sabe, lo último que supe fue que yo le respondí que me sentía desmayar. Y así pasó.

_'trae agua tiene mucha fiebre!-_Escuche la voz de un Hombre, la cual no conocía.

_'debemos llamar al doctor Parker está ardiendo-_quienes fueran esas personas, definitivamente no eran de mi familia, me preocupé cuando escuché que hablaban de un doctor¿cómo reaccionaría este si llegara a revisar a un mutante?

_'no….no….un doctor no-_era una chica esta vez, hablaba delirante-_no debe verme nadie..._

_'ya dice locuras, iré yo mismo a buscar al Doctor Parker. Que dios se apiade de nosotros. _

Abrí los ojos.

Cual fuera mi sorpresa de encontrarme con el rostro de una mujer robusta, cabello café y ondulado, con un gorrito blanco que amarraba como paliacate….bueno eso me pareció a mí en ese momento, llevaba un viejo mandil blanco y un vestido marrón que le llegaba hasta …bueno no ví hasta dónde le llegaba pero supuse que por el tipo de vestido que era le llegaría hasta los tobillos.

Todo era tan extraño.


	2. Sensaciones

_Oooooouuuu yea! Un capítulo más….dentro de..no sé un año subiré el próximo que les parece? XD dios quien fuera ese par de chikas que escriben como ráfagas XX (seeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee hablo de ustedes dos par de ídolas maniacas:P_

_Disfruten! Ahí nos vemos abajo_

**Sensaciones**

De nuevo oscuridad ahora había un gran remolino en mi cabeza.

Sentía que mi mente estaba dividida.

Parpadeé y vi a Splinter quitándome el termómetro de la boca.

Estaba preocupado, se notaba.

'Miren ya abrió los ojos!-gritó Miguelangel, como siempre resaltando lo obvio

'Don ¿Cómo te sientes?-preguntaron al unísono Raph y Leo casi pegando sus rostros en mi cara. Todo mundo, por cierto, llevaba puesto un tapabocas…que agradables.

'¿qué…criaturas… tan extrañas son esas?- pregunté aún en delirio sin saber por que lo había dicho

'tiene Fiebre-señaló Splinter-debe estar alucinando

_'Doctor se encuentra muy mal, decayó desde hace varias horas, ya dice cosas extrañas-_de nuevo esas voces atacaban mis oídos

'¿se va a recuperar?-preguntó Mike casi llorando. Que extraño.

'estará bien, sólo tiene gripe, debió contagiarlo la niña de ayer…

'además llegamos justo en medio de una epidemia lo ví en las noticias-interrumpió Mike con expectación .

'Vaya! Genial!-Ese era Raph con su sarcasmo-sólo eso nos faltaba.

_'tengo frío…_

_'-traedle una nueva frazada…_

'bueno nos los advirtió Don-dijo Leo poniendo a la vez un paño húmedo en mi rostro

'si pero creímos que sólo sería una enfermedad pequeña, no una epidemia…-todo se me borró de nuevo vi otra escena, ahora con un hombre rubio con un vestuario antiguo que palpaba mi pecho.

_'Tiene fiebre, pero creo que lo peor ya pasó…-_tenía un maletín de piel, de esos que ya no se ven hoy en día.-_Omalaya sois muy afortunado, es mi primer paciente al que le puedo decir que podrá pasar la noche_

_-Dios¿Qué acaso hay más víctimas?_

_-si que las hay, ya van más de 3 casos muy lamentables, entre ellos el pequeño Joel Morrison, que dios lo tenga en su gloria-_el hombre se persignó. Alguien gimió y se soltó a llorar.

_'Ayer aún pude verlo cuando visité a Martha, era un inocente-_hizo una pausa mientras sacaba una pequeña vasija_ -la familia debe estar devastada-_la mujer exprimía un paño para ponerlo en mi rostro. El agua que caía de sus manos hizo que mi garganta se secara.

_-_Tengo sed…quiero un jugo de naranja-logré articular

_-¿Jugo de naranja?vaya que esta muy mal_-respondió la mujer que había visto en un principio.

_-sólo es por la fiebre¿ decíais que veía monstruos?_

_-si así fue._

_-se pondrá bien, tengan fé en nuestro señor, _

_-esta endemoniada enfermedad es…_

_-_una vasca! Eso es lo que es, mejor vayámonos antes de que a nosotros también nos afecte-gruñó Raph cruzándose de brazos. Leo dio un bufido.

'no podemos, cerraron todos los caminos, la ciudad entera está en cuarentena.

'Genial, esto es genial!

'Oye no eres el único frustrado aquí sabes?-habló Leo con voz monótona…si alguien no hacía algo empezarían a pelear.

'Por favor chicos, ahora no su hermano está enfermo-dijo Splinter con un suspiro. ¡Gracias maestro!

'Otra vez la sensación de que mi mente se partía…

_-que sábanas tan suaves…parecen nubes-_de nuevo la voz de la chica…era extraño por que en ese momento yo estaba sintiendo mis sábanas, pero no eran suaves, eran gruesas y ásperas, parecía como si estuviera envuelto en colchas tejidas

'Creo que le hizo efecto las aspirinas que le dimos-Leo leyó la cajita de la medicina interesado-espero contraataque bien esta enfermedad-hizo una pausa y me miró con tristeza-tuvo que enfermarse el que más sabía de estos temas.

'Al menos pudimos contactar a April por el celular, no se veía muy bien, creo que tuvo que pelear por la comida junto con Casey-se mofó Raph cambiando de humor.¿Saben? Creo que mi hermano es como un cielo nublado…nunca se sabe si va a llover o no-supongo que no tardarán en llegar

'espero sea cierto-dijo Mike con un quejido de panza

'tu sólo piensas en comida en los casos más crítico!s-refunfuñó Raph sentándose en una silla que jaló para sí, todos estaban a mi alrededor.

'oye, me preocupa que no lleguen a tiempo para poder cocinar ese delicioso pavo

'si es que lo consiguieron-acotó Leo

'El rugido de la Van anunció su llegada

'hablando del rey de Roma-Mike se paró de un salto y corrió hasta donde April y Casey

'un monstruo está gruñendo-de nuevo dije sin quererlo….después, me quedé dormido. Había tantas voces en mi cabeza…en especial la de la joven.

El aroma del pavo me despertó habían pasado varias horas.. ja! Para mí sólo fueron como quince minutos.

Como fuera me sentía mejor, al menos ya no oía esas voces, ni veía cosas raras, sin embargo aún tenía una extraña sensación en mi cabeza…

'Buenas noches dormilón-me saludó April con una sonrisa muy amplia, sintió mi frente a la vez que jalaba el termómetro de mi boca¿a que hora lo ponían que no me daba cuenta?

'¿Ya noche?-pregunté-¿qué pasó?

'te contagiaste de la epidemia de la Influenza… creo, dicen que brota cada centenos desde el inicio de América.

'¿y mis hermanos?

'están descansando de la cocina

'¿todos?-pregunté extrañado-Splinter los obligó a ayudarles cierto?-atiné con cierta sorna

'oh si, aunque no se si haya sido una buena idea, Miguel rompió 7 platos , Raph casi hizo puré al pavo cuando lo estaba rellenando, Leo tuvo problemas en el horno cuando este casi se incendia cuando Casey encendió el gas y tiró un cerillo dentro sin darse cuenta…creo que tardará un tiempo para que le crezcan las cejas-rió April perdiéndose en sus pensamientos.

'¿y el maestro?

'a estado cuidándote, a duras penas lo convencí para que se quitara de aquí

'¿qué tan mal estuve?-pregunté con mi voz rasposa….me ardía demasiado, y mis fosas nasales estaban inundadas de moc…

'¡Ya esta listo el pavo!-Mike salió de la cocina disfrazado como un chef, con eso de su gorrito, babero y guantes de cocina-Vaya hermano ya estás despierto, lástima que te enfermaras, te perdiste la diversión.

'si la diversión de destrozar mi vajilla- ironizó April, yo reí terminando con un ataque de tos¿Quién diría que hasta reír me dolería?

'Nadie me respeta-Mike se giró fingiendo estar ofendido y se fue a la cocina.

'Aún no te ves bien-apareció Leo tenía su rostro tiznado, quizá por la lucha que tuvo con el horno, llevaba consigo un vaso lleno de agua-es hora de tu medicina.

'¿Qué me han estado dando?-pregunté un poco desconfiado, no iba a permitir que me dieran cualquier cosa

'unas aspirinas que April tenía guardadas.

¿y sirven para el tipo de influenza que tengo?

'eu…no sé-respondió Leo alzando una ceja-ni siquiera sabía que existía más de una.

'o si, si que las hay; los tipos de influenza A y B son los responsables de las epidemias de enfermedades respiratorias que se producen casi todos los inviernos y que con frecuencia están asociados con un aumento en los índices de hospitalización y de muertes. Los esfuerzos para controlar el impacto de la influenza se centran en los tipos A y B…

'Don…

'…el tipo de influenza C generalmente produce enfermedades respiratorias leves o incluso no provoca síntomas.

'Don…

'…no causa epidemias y no origina los graves problemas de salud pública que causan los tipos A y B de influenza…

'DON!-me gritó Leo interrumpiendo mi importante explicación…¿por qué será que ninguno de mis hermanos logran escuchar mi información completa?

'¿si?

'sólo tomate las aspirinas…-me extendió el vaso mientras April me sonreía con las pastillas en mano.

'Resignado las tomé, hubiera dicho más pero mi garganta me empezó a doler.

'En una hora será la media noche-anunció April-creo que no podrás disfrutar este inicio de año-le mire maliciosamente en respuesta.

'una enfermedad no evitará que Donatello no pueda divertirse-le dije con la sonrisa más amplia que pude esbozar. Ella me miró sin comprender, pero Leo captó el mensaje, se cruzó de brazos y me sonrió.

'algo me dice que nuestro doctor será un terrible paciente-arqueó una ceja y yo le respondí con una sonrisa maliciosa-eso supuse¿qué quieres que te traiga?

'un caldo de pollo no estaría nada mal

'¿y de donde planeas que te saquemos el pollo?-me preguntó April con los ojos bien abiertos

'bueno con una una piernita de pavo me conformo-al fin podría comer una pierna de pavo, siempre era alguno de mis hermanos el que se los acaparaban.

'Hey! Yo ya pedí las dos piernas!-Leo le dio un zape a Mike que corrió hasta su lado cuando oyó esto, si que tiene oído agudo cuando le conviene, -…digo que será un placer hermanito.

Esa noche me la pasé bien con mi familia, y nótese que no dije super! o algo por el estilo, ya que entiendan, yo estaba malito...y gracias a ello logré vengarme de Mike por todas las veces que me hizo sufrir cuando la hice de su enfermero oficial ja!

Por votación el sería el encargado de complacer todos mis caprichos….

se que no debería reír de este modo..pero..lo haré….MUAJAJAAAA!...la venganza es dulce, Splinter me dio una campanilla para que cada vez que necesitara algo, sólo la hiciera sonar y sería atendido…debería enfermarme más seguido…

Ejem…como decía, nos las pasamos bien , cenamos, comimos uvas, (aunque a final de cuentas yo no pude digerir demasiado, no cabía por mi inflamada garganta), hicimos nuestros propósitos de año nuevo los cuales nunca se harían verdad, como en el caso de Casey, que prometía ,de nuevo, dejar el cigarro y Raph que trataría de ser menos explosivo….casos imposibles…pero bueno, la fé y la esperanza es eterna…lástima que haya quedado guardada en la cajita de Pandora….por cierto, ya les había mencionado que Casey se dejó pintar por April en la sección de las cejas? Jaja, un recuerdo que nunca borraré de mi mente, agradezco que estuviera despierto en ese momento, y que a Mike no se le olvidó la cámara fotográfica.

Eran a penas las 3 de la mañana cuando nos dormimos, todos estaban muy cansados, y yo hice todo lo posible para estar a la par de ellos, que, a pesar de habérmela pasado sentado todo el tiempo, estaba muy cansado desde que me desperté, aún me mareaba al hacer movimientos bruscos y aún me sentía extraño…esa sensación no acababa.

'Qui qui ri quiii-Un gallo empezó a cantar despertándome a la primera hora de la mañana.

'Ququiriquiiiiiii

'Callen a ese gallo…-pedí mientras me cubría con la almohada

'Ququiriquiiiiiiii

_'¿cómo te sentís hoy?-_adormilado, escuche que me lo preguntaban

'bien…mucho mejor…-respondí con un bostezo sin quitarme la almohada de encima

_'Que bueno, queréis algo de desayuno?_

_-_Si…

'Quiquiriquiiiiiiiii

'sírveme a ese gallo en caldo, para que se calle para siempre-bromeé preguntándome de que casa sería el maldito gallo…oh disculpen, pero es que me exasperó.

_'uhm sabéis bien que no puedo hacer eso, es nuestro semental…_

_-_¿Semental?-me pregunté más despierto ¿Quién era ese hombre que hablaba conmigo?

Exaltado me senté en la cama.

Cual fuera mi sorpresa que no encontraría a nadie a mi lado…no al menos despierto, todos dormían

'Estaba soñando-me respondí con un respiro hondo.

De nuevo me sentí sediento, por un segundo me tenté por llamar a Mike y mandarlo a traerme un vaso de agua. Pero estaba tan dormido que me apiadé…esta vez…y opté ir yo personalmente, a pesar de los mareos que tenía, tuve que sujetarme de las paredes para poder llegar hasta la cocina.

'Vaya nochecita-exclamé cuando ví latas de cervezas en el piso, seguramente Raph y Casey hicieron su fiesta privada (sin pensar mal ah?) después que todos dormimos.

'Abrí el refrigerador saqué la jarra y tomé un vaso limpio para servirme.

Cuando bebí¡cómo resentí, estaba el agua helada

_'mi garganta…está muy fría_

_-_esa voz…-susurré-me giré lo más rápido que pude, pero no vi a nadie

_'quien sois vos?_

_-_¿dónde estás?

_'Dios mío debe ser un ladrón-_dijo la chica casi en susurro

'no…no soy un ladrón…-respondí aún buscando, tuve que jalar una silla para sentarme y no caerme con todo y vaso.

_'¿cómo pudo escuchar eso?_

_-_¿qué?

_'mis pensamientos, como osasteis a profanar algo tan sagrado que sólo mi señor es capaz de escuchar-_en ese momento sólo una cosa se me vino a la mente…

'yo debí haber bebido todas estas latas…-o si…cada vez la situación iba empeorando y la voz de la chica lo confirmaba.

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Sep sep, todo está algo confuso, hasta yo no tengo idea de lo que pasa (tengo mi cabeza revuelta entre todos los caps que llevo leyendo desde la madrugada de ayer) creo que tuve una mezcla de alucinaciones de Leo combatiendo a mink mientras Raph le ponía jorge al niño con angela cuando todos se enfrentaban al Caos y Muffy caía junto con un "demoño"… o ooooooo_

_**Medeah **así es Don es el prota, ya que Leo me lo pidió(así decidí llamar a mi conciencia jaja) si es que no podía hacer algo con Leo sin antes completar a los hermanos, por que ¿qué sería de las tortugas ninja si una faltase eh? Eh, donde quedaría el liderazgo de Leo, la rebeldía de Raph, la comedia de Mike y la inteligencia de Don, por eso y en conclusión e de decir y reafirmar que los hechos susodichos y ya antes mencionado son algo que…no se por que lo puse, pero tenía que decirlo :P_

_Y noooooo no los he visto enteros snif(los caps) y pasa que no tengo ya cable buaaaaa y de los canales normales sólo los pasan una vez a la semana,…y ahora no se que persona chafa pusieron que no se ponen de acuerdo en los horarios, los anuncian el sábado y los ponen en domingo :s dime ¿Qué es eso, deberían contratarme XD( ooooootra vez saliéndome del tema buaaaaaaaaa no tengo remedio)_

_Leo…Leo…papel importante…nunca me perdonarás(palabras que recuenan en mi cabeza)…uhm….sin comentarios XD_

_**Kskabell **chirrin chirrin, bueno verás que no lo han encontrado je, si lo sé se pone algo confuso, pero creéme se arreglará la situación dentro de poco (en cuanto sepa como hacerlo :P)_

_Uy, me confundiste….¿Cuál otro fic? O O ¿Cómo sabes que no he acabado? Aaaaaaaaa aaaaaa? Me estás vigilando?(sale baba por la boca)….oo…oo espera te refieres a lo de el proyecto Shredder Leo?...yum ejem si es eso, perame primero a que termine este fic y ya veremos si me sale el otro XD, en serio que aún no sé como poner…la cosa..si entiendes lo que digo ;)_

_Ok girls espero haya sido….entretenido al menos je, lo siento pero es que carezco de seguridad al terminar un cap…ya lo vieron no? XD ya hasta después me viene el optimismo._

_Pregunta¿como le hago para que se vean los guiones? TT_


	3. Charity Pain

_Las tortugas están viviendo en el año 2000 y su edad no pasa ciertamente de los 20. _

_Las comillas son pensamientos, la cursiva es sólo cuando nos referimos al tiempo de Charity, las apóstofes y los guiones no tienen ninguna diferecia..sólo son errores de edicion cof cof..._

_Sólo aclaración general je!_

Disfruten.!

**Charity Pain**

'¿_por que no me responde?-_exigió la chica con miedo en la voz

'sabía que no debí tomar esas pastillas, primero debí revisarlas, quizá tuvieron un efecto secundario en mi organismo y por ello ya estoy alucinando hasta despierto…

_'deje de divagar y respóndame!-_era cierto estaba divagando

Ciertamente no podía creerlo.

Me alerté cuando uno de mis hermanos empezó a hablar.

'deja esos chicharrones son mios….

'Fiu, Mike está soñando de nuevo con la comida-me dije, aliviado.

_'llamaré a mi padre si no sale de su escondite!-_me amenzó.

'ok ok nena, espera un poco arreglaremos esto en un lugar donde mi familia no me oiga-intenté tranquilizarla.

_-¿de donde sois vos forastero, su acento es muy extraño-_me habló la chica más calmada, mientras yo salía al patio trasero de la casa. Jalé el anaquel con delicadeza cerrándola de igual manera, me recosté sobre la hamaca que había instalado Raph entre dos árboles

'un poco de aire fresco no me sentaría mal- Además ahí nadie podría ni verme ni escucharme.

'ok listo, bueno…yo en realidad soy de Nueva York pero ahora estoy de paso en un pequeño pueblo llamado Ariston Massachussets, cerca de Veld Rock y del arroyo Harmon.

_'eso….eso es imposible…-_habló la joven confundida

_-_¿qué pasa?-pregunté de igual manera

_'es que..no es posible que su ubicación sea tan cercana, ya que yo vivo cerca de Veld Rock y del arroyo Harmon, y no existe ninguna otra vivienda a la vista a parte de la mía.-_explicó la joven-_¿en que pueblo dijisteis que viviais?_

_-_en …Ariston-respondí con un gran nudo en la garganta¿qué era todo eso?

_'oh, vaya, suena algo parecido al nombre de aquí, Anstown_

'curioso-me dije deductivo sobando mi barbilla

_'¿qué es curioso?_

_-_ese era el nombre de este lugar hace más de un siglo

_'eso…no puede ser…_

_-_¿cuál es tu nombre?-pregunté con curiosidad

_'Charity…Charity Pain-_contestó tímidamente

'Bueno Charity, es un placer, mi nombre es Donattello

_'bueno, creo eso no va a ayudar a responder nuestras dudas-_me dijo con cierta ironía, que chica..

'ok ok, mira tengo una teoría….-me quedé pensando la manera en que se lo plantearía, ya que realmente no estaba muy seguro si estaría en lo cierto.-er…ok ok-seguí diciendo entre respiros-…primero dime, que año es para ti.

_'qué pregunta más absurda, es el nuevo año del señor de 1700_

'bueno…creo que no estoy muy equivocado en mi teoría…

_'porfavor dejad de balbucear dígame de que teoría habla_

_-_bueno…¿Cómo te lo digo?...es que es algo que aún no entiendo como pasó, y es que…

'¿_me lo va a decir hoy señor Donattello?-_me preguntó con voz aburrida

'ok si disculpa-di un suspiro para soltarlo-mira para ti es el año de 1700 ¿cierto?

_'cierto-_me contestó con cierto fastidio

'pues….para mi es el año 2000-hubo un silencio incómodo en ese momento.

'¿_espere…quiere decir…que usted me habla desde un tiempo muy lejano al mío?-_preguntó aun incrédula¿acaso es tan difícil de creer?..no me respondan

_-_ehm…sí-simplemente dije

_'oh…¿pues sabeis que creo yo?_

_-_ehm ¿qué?

_'yo creo que estoy poseída_

_-_je poseída…si si eso sería muy lógico-contesté rascándome la cabeza¿cómo la haría entender?-mira linda no creo que estés poseída

_'¿a no, entonces explíquese_

'si si mira mira, creo que por pura casualidad abrimos algún túnel ínter dimensional al compartir quizá alguna sensación similar en algún momento, quizá al enfermarnos…¿Por qué te enfermaste cierto?

_'cierto_

_-_bueno bueno también pudo ser quizá al cursar un nuevo siglo..o no sé, el caso es que por eso podemos conectarnos desde años muy…pero muy lejanos…-bueno ¿qué querían? No tenía más pruebas en que basarme.

_'sigo sin creerlo¿Por qué dios permitiría que hubiera ese tipo de uniones? No es lógico._

'si si entiendo, hasta para mi época esto es extremadamente extraño, hasta me siento en los programas de la dimensión desconocida que ve Mike

_'¿de que me estais hablando?_

_-_o nada nada, solo que a veces me dejo llevar je-reí nerviosamente, sólo a mi me tocaban lidiar con estas cosas, si no me meto a un comic, me conecto con una chica de otro tiempo,

En ese momento escuché un avión y rápidamente comencé a buscarlo con la mirada.

'Charity mira eso-bien sentí como la chica miraba hacia arriba, esa sensación de nuevo en la que podía estar en dos lugares a la vez.

_'dios…¿qué ave tan rara es esa?_

_-_no es un ave, es un avión-sólo me faltaba decir que era superman-….er, es un transporte que las personas usan para viajar de una ciudad a otra, o bien de un país a otro

_'es increíble-_contestó anonadada-_¿y cómo es posible que vuele?_

_-_bueno la explicación más sencilla para poder entender las razones por las que vuelan los aviones se centra en la forma de sus alas. Su diseño permite que el aire circule más rápido por la parte superior del ala y más lento por su parte inferior. Esto hace que la presión bajo el ala sea mayor que encima de ella y, por lo tanto, el avión recibe un empujón hacia arriba. Así, queda suspendido entre dos fuerzas. Cuando el avión se mueve debido a la fuerza del motor, el aire circula por sus alas produciendo el empuje que lo hace volar.

_'creo que hubiera preferido quedarme con la duda_

_-_bueno, tu me lo preguntaste-sonreí al recordar que sólo perdería el tiempo explicándole…aunque era lo mismo con mis hermanos y eso que son de mi época.

_'si teneis razón, aunque hubiera sido más fácil decir que vuela de la misma manera que un ave al ser impulsado por el viento-_cual fuera mi sorpresa que la chica había entendido una parte de lo que le dije, y que aparte pudo ejemplificarlo muy bien, ciertamente se notaba que era muy lista-_por cierto cuál es su apellido señor Donattello?_

_-_uhm, Buena pregunta-y realmente era buena, ya que nunca antes me lo habían preguntado-bueno, en realidad..no tengo-respondí con un poco de pena.

_'mm no tiene? soiss acaso un tipo de bastardo?_

_-_NO!-respondí sonrojado-digo…no, lo que pasa es que…simplemente en mi familia, no lo usamos

_'vaya, si que es diferente su tiempo a l mío-_bueno, al menos ya aceptaba que era de otro tiempo.

_'Charity-_llamó la voz de un hombre

_'debo irme, por ahora, mi padre me llama._

_-¿_te llama? A donde vas?

_'debo ordeñar a la vaca¿sabes? Ellas no se ordeñan sólas-_me respondió simplemente, fruncí el ceño al recapitular lo sucedido. Cuando yo tuve fiebre ella también lo tuvo, entonces¿por qué iría a trabajar?

'No deberías trabajar en tu estado

_'¿y exactamente cuál es mi estado?_

'bueno, apenas anoche estuviste enferma al igual que yo ¿no?-ella no me respondió-si, si mira, desde ayer pude sentirte en mi cabeza cuando yo estaba enfermo y…

_'si si no hace falta que me lo explique, entiendo lo que pasó, yo también estuve ahí ¿sabe?_

_-_vaya creo que la ironía y el sarcasmo se inventaron desde muchos años atrás del tuyo-le dije con sorna-una de dos, o te llevarías bien con mi hermano Raph o harías choque.

_'sigo sin entender de lo que me habla_

_-_bueno, sólo respóndeme lo primero

_'pasa señor Donattello que me siento mucho mejor, y que mi padre necesita que ordeñe la vaca para que podamos desayunar_

_-_pero tu estado…-insistí preocupado.

'¿_mi estado qué, estoy mejor y agradezco a dios por eso, no puedo quedarme tirada en la cama lamentándome mientras otros yacen en un sepulcro_

No la interrumpí por una parte sentí admiración por su fortaleza, y por otra enojo por su descuido.

'además, _si no lo hago yo no lo hará nadie más, mi padre debe salir a vender pieles al pueblo y yo debo hacer el trabajo de la casa_

_-_pero…yo vi que había más gente cuando estuviste enferma, ellas te pueden ayudar

_¿quiénes? El doctor Parker y la señora Nore?-_yo asentí aunque ella no me veía-_ellos sólo estaban de paso; la señora Nore es una amiga cercana de la familia, sólo vino a apoyar a mi padre cuando estaba mal, pero no pudo quedarse ya que ella también tiene su familia y el doctor tiene mucho trabajo que hacer como para atenderme sólo a mí. Así que sólo quedan dos personas, mi padre y yo._

_-_pero nunca mejorarás si descuidas tu salud, tú deberías reposar.

'¿_y qué¿Dejar a mi padre con todo el trabajo?_

_-_buen punto…pero…

_'Charity_

_-iré en un segundo padre!_

_-_eres un poco testaruda sabes?-pensé que se enfadaría pero sólo rió

_'si dicen que ese es un defecto que tengo desde niña-_yo sonreí, era extraño pero la chica me agradaba-_ahora si debo irme…¿no le molestará que nos desconectemos una rato¿o sí?-_me dijo insinuante¿Qué así eran las chicas de esa época?

'no no, para nada, sólo espero que nos hablemos más al rato

_'y claro que lo haremos, hay tantas cosas que quisiera que me mostrara de su mundo_-me respondió emocionada, se notaba que era muy curiosa.

'o antes que nada un favor…

'¿_cuál?_

_-_llámame sólo Don, nada de Señor Donattello y esas cosas, fuera formalismos! es muy extraño para mí.

_'bueno, Don, entonces nos vemos luego-_después que dio un fuerte suspiro sentí como poco a poco ella se iba alejando de mi mente.

'Vaya así que de esta manera funciona la cosa, sólo nos comunicamos cuando ambos lo queremos y sólo vemos lo que queremos mostrarnos…curioso muy curioso…

'si y más curioso es que salgas cuando apenas y ayer respirabas-por la sorpresa me caí de la hamaca con un giro aterrizando sobre mi pobre trasero.

'April! Me espantaste-ella me miraba con cara severa

'Ustedes son como niños chiquitos, una tiene que andar cuidándolos para que no les pase nada, pobre de su maestro lo compadezco-adolorido me puse de pie sobándome el atractivo-¿en fin, con quien hablabas?

'ehm ¿quién yo?-pregunté nervioso

'no veo a nadie más-me contestó arqueando una ceja

'o..aaaa no no tu crees que hablaba con alguien jeje, no no yo sólo…pensaba en voz alta-no iba a decirle que estaba hablando con una chica que vivió hace 300 años. Como fuera ella no me preguntó más sobre el tema, sólo me obligó a devolverme a la cama para que reposara.

'¿y qué hacías allá afuera a las 7 de la mañana?

'sólo quería un poco de aire fresco-bueno en parte era verdad.

'no me digas-me miró incrédula, yo bajé la mirada y sonreí

'pues si te digo-le respondí con una amplia sonrisa algo fingida, no sirvo para guardar ni mis propios secretos, por suerte aún me veía demacrado así que no le dio importancia a mi sinceridad o mi farsa.

'ajum, como sea yo me regreso a dormir, sólo pasé por un vaso de agua, y me extrañé al no verte en la cama.

'bueno April, entonces descansa, nos vemos al rato

'ok hasta al rato ajum!-no dejaba de bostezar, así que me contagió, también me sentí cansado de pronto, pero sin sueño, sólo agotado. El tiempo restante me quedé despierto preguntándome sobre lo que había pasado, pero lo más importante¿cómo?. No dejaba de pensar que quizá las cosas se podrían poner peor.

Pasaron al menos 4 horas después de lo sucedido¿creerían que a esa hora apenas se estaban despertando, hasta el maestro pareciera que no había dormido bien en años.

Bueno, ya les hacía falta.

Pero claro como dicen, mucho es demasiado, y fue demasiado tiempo de sueño por lo que todos despertaron con una jaqueca de aquellas.

'¿April tienes alguna pastilla para el dolor de cabeza?-preguntó Leo con desgano, vaya que se veía malencarado, tenía al máximo su ceño fruncido, así debía estarle doliendo.

'Yo también quiero-cantilló Mike quejándose como cuando terminamos una mañana de entrenamiento con el sensei

'¿Dónde está Rafael?-preguntó Splinter, y en respuesta se escuchó una cancioncita muy conocida desde el baño….estaba vomitando.

'¡Casey! Estuvieron bebiendo!-vociferó April a nuestro amigo que estaba tirado en un sillón, en un estado muy lamentable por cierto.

'no linda sólo…limpiamos nuestro organismo con agua de cebada -April le mandó volando una de sus latas de cerveza y Casey con sus malos reflejos no pudo desviarla así que calló justo en su cabezota

'ey!

'ni crean que nosotros vamos a limpiar su chiquero! Así que se ponen a recoger sus latitas ahora!-ordenó April con enfado

'ya, nena espera a que se me pase un poco la resaca y…-antes de que siguiera April le mandó otra lata, y esta vez Casey pudo detenerla con una almohada-ya entendí, ahora es ahora-April asintió cruzada de brazos, Casey suspiró resignado y con esfuerzo se levantó del sillón donde estaba arrumbado.

'Rafael salió en esos momentos tambaleándose de un lado a otro, esa resaca estaba dura.

'¿Por qué me miran así?-preguntó al notar las miradas fulminantes del maestro y de April, desvió su cara hacia Casey que estaba de cuclillas recogiendo las latas que dejaron tiradas en la madrugada-o ya veo, bueno greñudo, ahí avisas cuando termines-iba a escabullirse pero el maestro se interpuso en su camino señalando al piso-si si ya entendí sólo bromeaba-dijo bufando, y emprendió su tarea.

Por mi parte me levanté de la cama con más firmeza, la voz de Charity resonaba en mi cabeza, si ella se daba fortaleza para trabajar¿por qué conmigo sería diferente?

'Don regrésate a descansar aún no puedes estar de pie!-por que ella no tenía a Leonardo, a April ni al sensei como verdugos, simplemente por eso.

Así que de mala gana me regresé.

Ya que no dejaban divertirme inicié con mi tarea de llamar a mi enfermero particular, soné mi campanilla y Mike apareció después de cinco minutos

'¿con que haciéndose el que no oye eh?

'Hermano, te agradecería que no hicieras sonar esa porquería

'es que hermanito necesito un favor-pestañeé un par de veces de una manera muy dulce…tal cual el lo hacía cuando necesitaba que alguien le llevara algo.

'aja que?-preguntó con brusquedad

'tráeme un rico vaso de jugo de naranja bien embotellado

'ajam-muy pero muy lentamente fue hasta la cocina y me trajo de igual manera el mentado jugo.

'gracias hermanito, ya te llamaré cuando necesite algo más ¿vale?-giró los ojos con fastidio.

"creo que no amaneció de buenas hoy"-pensé

'Hijos míos, es hora del ejercicio matutino-anunció Splinter después de que desayunáramos, Mike y Raph casi escupen su alimento cuando escucharon eso, y hasta Leo se veía perplejo.

'pe-pero estamos de vacaciones-alegó rápidamente Mike, Splinter al tenerlo a un lado le dio un bastonazo en la cabeza y este gritó como si le hubieran amputado un miembro.

'un ninja nunca deja de hacer sus ejercicios, siempre debe estar preparado para lo inesperado-respondió sabiamente, sólo que nadie estaba dispuesto a acceder-sólo Donatello será absuelto por su enfermedad

'"vaya hasta que de algo sirvió mi malestar"-pensé con alegría, y Mike empezó a tocer como loco

'cof cof, yo tampoco puedo maestro, cof creo creo que me he contagiado-lo dijo en una de sus peores actuaciones y el maestro le dio otro bastonazo en la cabeza.

'entrenaremos en el patio trasero de la señorita O'neil-anunció finalmente, todos se pusieron de pie y con pesar lo siguieron, milagrosamente Raph no dijo nada, creo que era por que su mente estaba aún volando entre el dolor de la resaca.

'"pobres, me dan pena"

_'¿quién os da pena?_

'Charity?-pregunté en voz alta

'Charity, quien es Charity?-preguntó April ofreciéndome otro vaso con jugo de naranja

'¿qué? O no no, tu oiste Charity? Jaa ja-reí nerviosamente-yo..yo dije, Chantilly…si eso, es que se me antojó un poco de Chantilly.

'bueno entonces lo agregaré a la lista de compras-me respondió con una ceja arqueada

_'¿quién es ella?-_me preguntó la chica curiosa, me preocupó que April también la oyera, pero, al parecer sólo era yo el que tenía el placer-_es vuestra novia? Esposa? Prometida¿hermana?_-empezó atinar la joven, no pude evitar soltar una risotada por sus ocurrencias

'Don te sientes bien,

'o si si, sólo me acordé de un chiste que..apenas entendí-por tan absurda contestación April se preocupó y rápidamente fue a tentarme la frente.

'no no hay fiebre

'April estoy mucho mejor, en serio

_'¿Por qué no me contestáis? No es de un buen caballero dejar a una dama con la palabra en la boca-_me dijo molesta

'es que no puedo-dije entre dientes, ella rió.

'¿dijiste algo?-me preguntó April

'aaaaaaa no no nada sólo aguanté un estornudo-Charity rió de nuevo

'¿_olvidasteis que podemos comunicarnos con tan sólo el pensamiento?_

_-_"creo..que …sí"-respondí apenado

'bueno ya volvemos, Casey y yo vamos por las compras

'Momento ¿quieres que conduzca?-preguntó Casey con los ojos bien apretados

'no sólo dije que vendrías conmigo, tu sólo me ayudarás a cargar el mandado.

'¿_así se visten las personas de tu época?-_me preguntó la chica más con espanto que con sorpresa

'"no, sólo especimenes raros como mi amigo"-Charity rió

_'en realidad me refería a la joven_

'¿qué tiene su vestimenta?-pregunté mirando a April de pies a cabeza, vestía pantalones de mezclilla en conjunto de un jersey negro

_'bueno sólo mírala, viste como hombre…o algo parecido-_esta vez yo reí

'"naaa, lo que pasa es que en mi época las mujeres son libres de vestirse como quieran, no hay necesidad de clasificarlas tan sólo con un vestido".

_'bueno, eso si que es extraño_

'¿se te perdió algo en mi ropa?-me preguntó April un poco descortés

'a no no, es que no te había visto ese conjunto

'¿qué dices? Si apenas me lo puse anteayer

'entonces no lo había notado-rápidamente respondí de la manera más casual que pude.

'Bueno ya estoy listo-dijo Casey ya con las llaves en mano-piensa rápido-se las aventó a April

'Eres una bestia!-rezongó mi amiga echando mil pestes antes de salir por la puerta, ni siquiera recordó despedirse.

_'son muy agresivas las mujeres de vuestra época._

_-"_sólo algunas"-le dije sonriente

_'¿entonces?_

'entonces ¿qué?

_'¿qué parentesco tienes con esa jóven?_-me preguntó de nuevo, y eso me asustó, ya que significaba que ella no tenía idea que estaba hablando con una tortuga mutante.

'Sólo es una amiga- ya decía yo que esto se pondría peor

Ya podía escuchar sus gritos cuando descubriera que estaba conectada con un …fenómeno.

_Hello! Otro capítulo, esta vez rápido XD…no se acostumbren :P_

_Ok las cosas ya se aclararon en cierta manera, veamos como se ponen las cosas:P_

_Antes que nada, Medeah! Me lleva el chanfle chamaca de porra¿qué pasó que me vienen saliendo tres reviews tuyos que dicen lo mismo, que se me hace que es de venganza :P por mi Leo leo leo jaja :P, neee _

_Y noooooooo! Leo nunca se apartará de mi lado! Jamás lo dejaré sólo para ti:P,lo pelearé hasta con las bragas!XD………es sólo que….estoy dejándolo descansar por mi parte, por que se me hace que cuando escriba de él se me va a hacer la chillona XD(osease que no le va a ir de lo mejor….pero eso es un veamos, nada seguro)_

_Y por otra parte creo que ya se resolvieron algunas dudas sobre si otros escuchan a don o no je._

_Kska jaja no no alucinas, es sólo que al parecer algunos guiones si salieron y otros no, pero en fin se me hace que le dejaré con pura inche apóstrofe, y bueno aun sigo asombrada por tanta deducción :P, que atinada en cierta forma jeje_

_Cómo la ves? Te hice caso y no me tardé XD, sólo espero poder con otro fic pendiente que tengo por ahí regado --u ya me lo exigen jajaj, _

_Uy me he delatado?...bueno sólo digo que lo he reconsiderado jeje, nada seguro! Por que no se no se, creo necesitaré estudiar más del tema:P_

_Ahora si chamucas de porra, ahí nos vemos, en otro apasionante y excitante …Leo…Leo…uuu..digo! ejem ejem…capítulo jo lo que hace mi conciencia :P_


	4. Conociéndonos

**Conociéndonos**

'¿Quieres ver algo de mi mundo?-tenía que entretenerla con otra cosa para que no se le ocurriera hacer más preguntas sobre mis supuestos parentescos.

_'por eso volví_

ok…¿qué te mostraré?-había tantas cosas para mostrarle y no daba con lo que le gustaría más ver, pero como siempre no pudo esperar a que yo eligiera así que comenzó con su interrogatorio, si no supiera que su voz era el de una joven diría que era una niña de 5 años, curiosa por todo lo que pasa alrededor.

_-¿qué es ok?_

'¿qué?

_'¿por qué siempre que pregunto algo me respondes con otra pregunta?_

'¿yo hago eso?-ella rió

_'ves?_

'je cierto-hice una pausa riéndome como bobo carraspeé mi garganta y me defendí- pero no lo haría si me dejaras responder a lo menos una duda al a vez. Siempre que intento contestarte algo siempre vuelves a preguntarme.

_'bueno, entonces respóndeme lo primero_

lo de ok?

_'si lo de ok_

pues….prácticamente se usa para decir esta bien

_'¿y por qué no sólo dicen esta bien?_

sólo para acortar, verás en mi época a la gente le gusta recortar las palabras, sólo…es algo natural para nosotros.

_'a …-_hizo una pausa-…_.ok_-ambos reímos de buena gana, terminando en un ataque de tos.

'Agh! Aún no me recupero de mi voz-para refrescarme tomé del jugo de naranja que me dio April

_'mmm ¿qué fue eso?_

jugo de naranja…¿te gustó?

_'debo admitir que es suculento¿podemos probar más?_

¿qué pasa Charity Pain¿no sólo quieres conocer teóricamente mi mundo?-me mofé insinuante.

_'no estoy reacia a experimentar cosas nuevas-_me dijo con voz inocente

'¿Sabes, creo que te llevaré a conocer el cielo

Diez minutos después, yo me encontraba en el sillón frente al televisor esforzándome por respirar después de comer una bolsa de papas doradas, varios vasos de refresco, y jugo de naranja, un pedazo de pastel que sobró, la última pieza de pavo, ensalada, más papas con chile y limón, y cerrando con broche de oro con un delicioso helado napolitano que encontré hasta el fondo del congelador…April y Splinter me matarían cuando descubrieran lo que había hecho, pero en el momento valió la pena.

_'me gustó más lo último…¿cómo dices que se llama?_

helado...napolitano…tiene, tiene…chocolate ….vainilla….y fresa- a duras penas le pude responder, estaba atestado de comida, cómo envidio al pozo sin fondo…digo, Mike.

_'¿te sientes bien?_

de maravilla…gurp!...lo siento

_'creo que toda esa comida te sentó mal_

¿eso crees?-rió de nuevo…¿acaso se burlaría de mí?...como fuera me gustaba su risa, era discreta, melodiosa, sincera…

_'Don ¿qué edad tienes?_

gurp!-eructé de nuevo, que pena-¿por qué?

_'sólo, por curiosidad_

raro en ti-me burle a lo bajo

_'ja-ja muy gracioso-_ironizó fingiendo enfado

'tengo 17 gurp, maldito refresco

_'no maldigas por cualquier cosa Don-_me regañó con voz severa

'uhm lo siento-me disculpé sin entender el motivo-¿y tú Charity¿qué edad tienes?

_'17 también_

wow que coincidencia, ahora dime tu signo

_'¿mi que?_

gurp! Olvídalo-me alerté cuando escuché que jalaban el cancel-válgame!-expresé levantándome lo más rápido que pude, no me dio tiempo recoger mi tiradero, así que sólo hice lo que un buen ninja haría en mi lugar…hacerme el dormido.

Como gacela corrí y brinqué hasta mi cama tapándome con las sábanas hasta el rostro.

_'¿Qué sucede?_

_'"_nada, nada, sólo que me sentí cansado eso es todo"-le respondí con vocecilla nerviosa, no podía dejar que viera a mi familia, no sabría como explicarle eso.

'¿Qué demon…?-expresó Raph al ser el primero en encontrar mi desastre

'Miguelangello estás en serios problemas!-severizó Splinter para mi sorpresa.

'¿Yo qué? Si estuve entrenando con ustedes-contestó mi hermano a la defensiva

'disculpa es la costumbre¡Donattello!

'"si ya me extrañaba"-no contesté, quedé en total silencio hasta que un eructo me delató

'Está en la cama-anunció Leo Burlonamente-creo que…está dormido-lo dijo con una preocupación fingida

'ah…si..si es mejor no molestarlo-desde el momento que Raph dijo esto deduje que tramaban algo.

_'don ¿Qué sucede?-_me preguntó Charity preocupada

'"oh….nada sólo que mis hermanos están planeando matarme por comer todo esto"-quice decirlo de la manera más natural para que no se oyera tan drástico

_'uy, disculpa-_me contestó apenada

'"no te preocupes, después de todo yo fui el que insistió en esto…y ehm"-escuché risillas en el exterior-mejor…nos hablamos luego ¿vale?

_'ehm, está bien, suerte-_y como así fui alejándola de mi mente

'Tres!-dijeron al unísono Raph y Leo al levantar el colchón dejándome caer en seco al piso.

'¡Qué están locos?-reclamé en quejido, mis hermanos rieron a carcajadas mirando mi estómago que delataba mi culpabilidad.

'Muy enfermito pero bien que se tragó casi toda la alacena de Mike-siguió riendo Raph, Mike por su lado se le desapareció el chiste de la cara viéndose un poco más sombrío.

No se cómo ni por qué pero una fuerza sobrenatural hizo que su atención fuera guiada hasta la mesa de la sala, y cómo en cámara lenta fue abriendo los ojos como platos, corrió hasta ella y exclamó casi llorando

'Mi…mi helado!-dijo volviendo con el bote vacío.

'ups-fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir

'¿qué explicación tienes Donattello?-me preguntó sensei con cara seria. Por mi parte me levanté sobándome el atractivo.

'yo…-me rasqué la cabeza tratando de buscar alguna buena excusa, pero nada-yo…sólo tenía…hambre-contesté de forma más atinada que segura.

Fue tal el silencio después de mi respuesta que juraría que se oían grillos, los cuales fueron interrumpidos por las carcajadas de mis hermanos mayores.

'¿Estás conciente que apenas ayer te estabas muriendo por la fiebre?-me preguntó el maestro peligrosamente, este era el momento clímax en donde debía medir mis palabras.

'si-le contesté simplemente, me dirigió una mirada significativa.

'¿Entonces por qué comes cosas dañinas como…-le quitó el bote a Mike que suspiraba tan sólo al verlo casi vacío –Helado-alzó el bote hasta mi rostro.

'yo…no…-cerré los ojos y suspire en derrota-lo siento, No pensé en lo que hacía, sólo sentí antojos y pues…no sé , cuando ví ya había arrasado con todo-ciertamente no era la verdad, pero era lo que más se le acercaba.

'¿Sabes lo que eso significa Raphson?-Leo hizo una mala imitación de Sherlock Holmes

'si lo se señor Leock Holmes, es una fácil deducción después de ver esa panza, y el saber de esos extraños antojos-hizo una pausa- Don está embarazado- de nuevo soltaron una risotada

Del malestar a lo simplón¿ven que agradables son? Lo único que me sorprendió es que Mike no les siguiera el juego, o que al menos él no haya iniciado con sus simplonadas.

Estaba muy enfadado.

Demasiado.

Pero bueno, es obvio que estuviera así ya que me había acabado sus reservas del día.

'Silencio!-ordenó Splinter y los dos chiflados cesaron con sus burlas….sólo reían a lo bajo

'Hijo cuando tengas "antojos" intenta moderarlos pensando en el castigo que te esperará cuando volvamos a la guarida-suspiré resignado

'si maestro-le respondí casi en desmayo, creo que mi mezcolanza hacía su efecto en mi estómago

'ahora ustedes dos recojan este lugar-ordenó Splinter a Leo y Raph

'pe-pero maestro…-tartamudeó Leo como si lo hubieran bajado de su planeta

'oye no! Nosotros no hicimos esto-Splinter sin inmutarse se dio media vuelta

'Su hermano no se ve muy bien, creo que su castigo del día vendrá por si solo-les miró de reojo- y por lo visto ustedes están de maravilla disfrutando de la vida-obviamente la indirecta iba para sus bromitas, al menos se veían mejor ahora que antes de su entrenamiento.

'aja y Mike no nos va ayudar?-replicó Raph señalando a mi hermano que abrazaba su botecito

'el no está en condición de hacerlo, así que chicos…

'si maestro ya empezamos-Leo hizo una reverencia y de manera muy pero muy resignada se fue a la sala, Raph fue detrás de él bufando como lo haría un niño chiquito. Mike salió detrás de Splinter abrazando su botecito y yo…empecé a hacer unas arcadas, corriendo en dirección al baño.

Después de ese problemita tuve más encuentros con Charity en la semana. Siempre la contactaba cuando me encontraba a solas, ya fuera en el patio, en la noche en fin, sólo cuando no pudiera ver a mi familia.

Por suerte no me preguntó mucho sobre ellos, me preguntaba más sobre algunas cosas tecnológicas de la casa, como la luz en la noche osease la electricidad, la caja que refleja caras- la tele, las voces de la caja- la radio, los carruajes sin caballos- los autos, bueno, se podría decir que la mayor parte del tiempo me la pasaba explicándole lo que había a mi alrededor y de lo que salía en la tele, y un poco de historia.

_'Vaya quién diría que Francia perderá la guerra_

y eso que no te he contado de la independencia estadounidense-ella quedó pensativa

_'llegaré yo a ver la independencia?_

ja no lo creo, a menos que logres alcanzar el próximo siglo-ella rió sin humor

_'habrá tantas cosas y yo no podré alcanzar a ver ninguna de ellas_

'creéme aún en tu época hay cosas interesantes

_'Claro, ordeñar vacas, trabajar como buey de arado todo el día, ser sólo una ama de casa, sin tener el anhelo de poder estudiar algo, con la única aspiración de tener un buen marido que me mantenga. O si eso es vida.-_lo dijo con sarcasmo y con desanimo

algo me dice que ya no estás muy conforme con lo que tienes

_'no…no es eso..es sólo que_…-respiró hondo_-me gustaría hacer tantas cosas y jamás tendré la oportunidad_

bueno, no digo que será fácil, pero si deseas hacer algo sólo tienes que luchar por ello-traté de animarla pero creo que no sirvió de mucho

_'si claro_-levantó la mirada y ví al padre de Charity, era un hombre alto, su cabello era lacio de color castaño claro, le llegaba arriba del hombro, sus ojos eran azul cielo, su rostro me recordaba a Kevin Costner en sus épocas de decadencia, llevaba unos pantalones negros zurcidos haciendo juego con una camisa blanca y unas zapatillas negras con una curiosa hebilla, llevaba un hacha en manos y estaba sudado, quizá había estado cortando leña.

_'hija, te sientes bien?-_se encontraba sentada debajo de un árbol mirando hacia el frente

_'claro que si padre ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?-_lo dijo a modo que se oyera creíble, pero algún gesto de su parte no convenció a su padre, se sentó a su lado mirando al horizonte.

_'no quería decirlo, pero me has preocupado estos últimos días, te veo ausente, como si estuvieras en cualquier otro lugar menos en el nuestro_

_'no es nada padre, es sólo que…-_su padre le miró atento-_estaba pensando, si tal ves algún día podría ser algo más que una ama de casa-_su padre le miró con el ceño fruncido

'¿_cómo que?_

_'no se..algo como…un doctor, un investigador…algo así_-su padre rió divertido-¿_crees que es tonto lo que te digo?_-preguntó sin humor

_'no, no es eso , es sólo que_-le tomó suavemente de la barbilla mirándole a los ojos-_te pareces tanto a tu madre_-suspiró casi en anhelo, después la soltó desviando la mirada al cielo_-a ella también le gustaba pensar en cosas raras y extrañas_

_'entonces si piensas que es tonto_-afirmó Charity con tristeza, su padre sonrió

_'¿crees que me hubiera casado con tu madre si pensara que es tonto? –_sonrió nostálgicamente-_me atrevo a decir que pensábamos casi de la misma manera, éramos un par de idealistas suprimidos por un mundo que no nos entiende…y tal parece que las cosas hoy en día siguen igual_-Charity se dejó caer en el hombro de su padre y este le abrazó-_hija yo nunca he puesto las barreras es el mundo el que las pone_

_'bueno…pero quizá si yo me esfuerzo…_-su padre rió

_'a veces las cosas parecen así de simples ¿no?-_soltó a Charity mirando al vacío-_cuando somos jóvenes siempre tenemos ideales, queremos ser la diferencia en este mundo, yo mismo lo quice …pero…el destino no lo permite_-miró a Charity significativamente-_a veces el destino pareciera ser el que nos elige y no al revés_. –Charity desvió la mirada a l suelo-_la vida es así pero sólo algo me reanima y es saber_…-levantó con un dedo a Charity para que le viese-_que las cosas suceden por algo, Dios sabe lo que hace y tan sólo a nosotros nos toca seguir la corriente._

_'si claro, y dejar las cosas como si nada-_dijo Charity en reproche su padre respiró hondo

_'algún día lo entenderás, la vida siempre nos da enseñanzas duras, pero no innecesarias_-se puso de pie posando su el mago del hacha en un hombro-_en fin es todo lo que tenía que decir-_ya se iba pero Charity le detuvo

_'papa…_

_'¿sí?_

_'gracias_

_'no hay de que hija_-se retiró satisfecho

'se ve que tu padre es una persona muy interesante

_'si lo és_

aún te oyes desanimada

_'ya lo oíste, en pocas palabras me dijo que en mi tiempo no es posible que aspire a algo más_

eres una chica muy inteligente, estoy seguro que lograrás alcanzar tus metas-durante un rato quedamos en silencio, pensé que ella me había dejado hablando sólo-¿Charity?

_'si, disculpa es que me estaba preguntando algo más…_

_'¿_a sí? sobre qué?

_'es que no se si te incomode o si me la quieras responder-me dijo con voz tímida e inocente_

e vamos, que yo te responderé lo que sea

'¿_lo que sea?_

bueno, si, siempre y cuando lo sepa je

'¿_lo juras?_

lo juro

_'espero no te eches para atrás ni que me digas mentiras-_me dijo con un tono serio

'ey¿por quién me tomas? Donatello siempre cumple con sus promesas-le dije con orgullo-ahora sí Charity¿cuál es tu duda?-hizo una larga pausa antes de soltarme la pregunta de golpe

'¿_cómo sois físicamente?-_casi me atraganto con mi propia saliva cuando me preguntó esto

'¿qui…quieres saber cómo soy?-repetí con mucho nerviosismo-pe-pero para que? Nos hablamos muy a gusto sin conocernos físicamente-ella rió

_'¿en serio no tienes curiosidad de saber como soy?_

'no….digo si..digo-me caí de la hamaca con un giro…de nuevo

'¿ te encuentras bien?-me preguntó Raph a través del cancel, al escuchar su voz fijé mi mirada al piso para no verle

'si, si sólo me di un resbalón

'nooooo en serio?-dijo con una sorpresa falsa-si que estás mal hermano- poco a poco escuché que se alejaba

_'¿por qué te apena mostrarme a tu familia?-_me preguntó Charity suspicazmente

'"no-no me da pena"-le contesté nervioso-¿por..por qué lo dices?"

_'no sé, será el hecho de que siempre que se acerca alguno de tus hermanos o tu padre desvías la mirada, me dices que me vaya, o simplemente cierras los ojos o te los tapas_

'no…si yo…no hago eso je, sólo es pura coincidencia

_'no te burles de mi inteligencia Don-_dijo con voz seria-¿_y bien¿qué pasa?_

Bueno, no podía evitar ese momento para siempre.

'Bien, es sólo que…-respiré hondo-no somos iguales a los demás

'¿_en que forma? No entiendo_

en todas las formas-dije con voz seca-Charity, es sólo que no quiero espantarte con…mi figura

_'Después de lo que me has mostrado ya nada puede espantarme-_bien, trató de aligerar la cosa pero no tenía idea de lo que pedía-_mira haremos una cosa, nos mostraremos los dos al mismo tiempo¿tienes un espejo?-_me preguntó emocionada

'ehm si April tiene uno viejo en su cuarto

_'bien, yo también tengo uno en mi casa, espera a que llegue, y cuando lo haga ambos cerramos los ojos antes de ponernos frente al espejo y luego los abrimos al mismo tiempo¿Te parece, _

'bueno…si tu insistes, pero conste que te lo advertí-le dije derrotado suspirando desanimado-ya decía yo que esto era demasiado bello para ser verdad-cabizbajo llegué hasta la habitación de April en donde se encontraba un espejo de tamaño familiar, esperé a Charity hasta que me dio la indicación

_'lista_-cerré los ojos antes de dejarme ver

'¿estás lista?

_'si_

segura?

_'si-afirmó con voz aburrida_

por que probablemente después de verme empezarás a gritar y no querrás volver a platicar conmigo en tu vida y…

_'Don…estoy lista-_aseveró

'ok…ahí va…a la de tres…una…dos…tres…

_Hola muñecas :P he regresado finalmente con este cap jaja, al fin he acabado con mis demonios interiores de la semana XD, ahora si a darle, este cap ya lo tenía hecho pero se me ha olvidado mandarlo XD_

_A por si se lo preguntan eso de que francia pierde es sobre una pelea territorial que aún había en ese tiempo entre...Inglaterra y Francia creo, ya que pues como saben se andaban jaloneando sus nuevas propiedades americanas...bue eso creo, ya hace tiempo lo leí :P, lo estudiaré de nuevo y si me equivoco lo corrijo pero me parece que en si fué eso.(raro no?)_

_Medeah wow sólo salió una vez tu mensaje,..que bueno :P naa jajaa, supongo que por eso fallaba, por la configuración que actualmente hicieron, bue al menos ya le agarré la onda, por que andaba por la calle de la amargura jaja, y bue¿qué pasó si le damos a la lucha de bragas:P ñarañara ya compré mi uniforme jeje_

_Y ya vez, este cap no salió velóz XD como me gusta perder tiempo jjajaja, pero bue dicen que mejor tarde que nunca, al menos ya hice mi síntesis de cada cap, finalmente tengo más detalles para guiarme jeje que había partes que me perdía o que decía ¿Qué más tenía que poner? XD, como fuera aquí esta…y bueno quizá más adelante se vea el motivo de esa extraña conexión..¿sugerencias:P_

_Ksk…te odio :P jaja see me hechaste a perder parte del guión bubuu, pero bueno sólo es el principio sólo hace falta todo lo demás jaja, _

_ya le daré ahora si …bue intentaré darle paso apresurado, por que ya hice los títulos y síntesis y me salen como 17….al final lo alargué XD_

_Y see al pobre a ver si no lo meten a un manicomio XD jeej ¿creen que acepten tortugas adolescentes mutantes:P_

_Y bue lo de chamucas de porra ya te lo dije en otro review creo, asi que ya ahí la dejamos chamuca de porra :P _

_Estas brujeres de hoy je_

_Nos vemos chavas! Se las cuidan por que son sagradas!_


	5. Declaraciones

**Declaraciones**

Lentamente abrí los ojos, debo admitir que me era muy doloroso hacer esto, no quería que ella me dejara después de verme…pero por desgracia hay cosas que no se pueden evitar. En ese momento pensaba que era mejor hacerlo antes de que pasar más tiempo y…pues que la llegase a extrañar más….

Si, si, lo admito, ella me agradaba…y mucho.

Abrí los ojos totalmente al igual que ella, me quedé algo pasmado cuando la logré visualizar, a mi parecer era muy linda, su cabello era castaño oscuro y sus ojos color verde esmeralda, su nariz era fina y respingada, tenía unas graciosas pecas en sus mejillas, su piel era tan blanca como la leche, tenía un gorro blanco que usaban en aquellos tiempos, un viejo vestido azul mar y un delantal blanco algo percudido por el uso.

Ambos nos quedamos en silencio por varios minutos, ninguno decía nada, tenía miedo que ella llegara a sufrir un colapso nervioso.

_'bueno…eres más verde de lo que me imaginaba-_inició ella mirándome más con curiosidad que con susto

'¿qué…nada de gritos¿nada de asombros?-pregunté confundido

_'vamos¿por quién me tomas, siempre supe que no tenías una figura humana-_de nuevo me quedé boquiabierto¿Qué no acaso yo tenía que sorprenderle y no al revés?

'pe-pero ¿cómo? Siempre traté de ser discreto, nunca vi a mis hermanos y…

_'y olvidasteis el detalle del reflejo-_siguió ella con cara triunfante, finalmente pude ver como la hacía, arqueaba las cejas y hacía una media sonrisa cruzándose de brazos.

'¿reflejo?-me quedé pensando un buen rato tratando de atinar a lo que se refería, hasta que me vino a la mente el cancel el cual era de vidrio, nunca lo tomé en cuenta.- el cancel cierto?-ella me sonrió abiertamente, dejando mostrar unos hoyuelos que se le formaban en sus mejillas-y…no te asusto?-pregunté finalmente

_'pues de hecho fue más sorpresa que susto cuando logré veros , creo que vi a vuestra familia el día de la fiebre, eso me asustó más debo admitir._

'¿cuándo me viste?-pregunté con curiosidad

_'ví desde el primer día cuando nos hablamos, a través de la puerta de vidrio, la imagen era algo borrosa pero se notaba que no eras humano_

y…aún así regresaste-le sonreí conmovido

_'bueno...al principio pensé que así serían las personas en el futuro-_admitió con unas motas rojas en el rostro-_pero después me dí cuenta a través de vuestros amigos, y de la caja con rostros que…no había otros seres como vosotros, básicamente lo deduje._

pero…si ya sabías ¿por qué nunca me preguntaste?

_'esperaba que tu mismo me lo dijeras-_me miró a los ojos soñadoramente-_además era muy divertido ver como intentabas tapar cada indicio de vuestra especie_-le miré con los ojos entrecerrados

'graciosa, sólo me querías ver sufrir

'fue _vuestro castigo por no ser sincero conmigo Donattello_-reí moviendo la cabeza incrédulamente.

Por dios, si ella fuera de mi tiempo sería una gran científica, una detective, …o quien sabe…parece que el mundo nunca lo sabrá.

Nos miramos mutuamente recorriendo cada uno de nuestros rasgos.-Eres muy bella-le solté en suspiro sintiendo mi cabeza caliente. Hice unas muecas para tapar lo que dije ya que pensé que ella se ofendería, pero para mi alivio ella sonrió con un color rojizo en la cara

_'no…no yo no…-_dijo con una mano sobre su mejilla mirándome con pena-_Úrsula Bones es mucho más bella …yo…no lo soy_-hizo su mirada hacia abajo aún roja por mi comentario.

En ese momento sentí que mi corazón daba un rebote tan sólo verla ahí frente mío ruborizándose por lo que le decía, era un momento que pensé jamás conocería.

'no hay nadie más hermosa que tú-me atreví a seguir, provocando que se pusiera aún más colorada, parecía un jitomate maduro, me miró de reojo mientras enredaba su dedo índice con el mandil.

_'Vos también sois atractivo-_me contestó mirándome aún de reojo

'ja, si bueno soy incomparable eso sí-bromeé sin tomarla muy en serio ¿quién consideraría a alguien como yo pues…atractivo, si a duras penas mastico la idea que no se haya asustado de mí.

_'no te burles, que hablo en serio-_me dijo con cara más grave pero sin bajar el color de su cara-_se que es extraño…pero supongo que el irte conociendo al paso de la semana…me hizo apreciarte en todas tus formas…y bueno…me pareces...lindo_-en respuesta le sonreí algo melancólico, ya que digo, finalmente conozco a una chica que me aprecia por lo que soy, y esta se encuentra a 300 años atrás. A cualquiera le bajaría la moral.

'Gracias-le dije finalmente posando mi mano derecha sobre el espejo con los tres dedos abiertos-ella hizo lo mismo mirando mis dedos con curiosidad-¿supongo que ahora querrás saber cómo nací, o que soy ¿no?-ella negó con la cabeza delicadamente

_'¿os interesa saber cómo nací o que soy?-_fruncí el ceño sin entender

'¿sinceramente?

_'si_

'no-no sabía si era la respuesta indicada, pero era la verdad.

_'pues a mí tampoco me interesa saber como naciste-_me dijo riendo-_…lo importante es que estás aquí, que dios quiso que así fueras y no de otra manera._

'Debo admitir que es la primera vez que me dicen eso-le contesté rascándome la calva.

_'Don…¿cómo se siente?_

¿qué?

_'tu pecho…y tu concha que cargas en vuestra espalda_

'a…pues…-si , ya se me hacía raro que no quisiera curiosearme je-mira por ti misma-le dije-cierra los ojos y mientras yo iré tocando mi caparazón…que suena mejor que concha por cierto-ella rió

_'bien…pero tu también cierra los ojos-_me pidió con picardía

'ehm bueno…aunque no sé para que -cerré los ojos y comencé a tocar mi caparazón….me sentía estúpido, pero bueno con tal de responder a sus dudas-y…¿qué tal?

_'es, muy duro, como madera_

Pasé mis manos a mi vientre, el cual era muy…pero muy…diferente al mío, era como si estuviera tocando la cintura de alguien más…sentía tela…era ropa, poco a poco fui subiendo mis manos topándome con ciertas protuberancias que ciertamente no eran mías, abrí los ojos espantado y ví como Charity al igual que yo estaba tocando su pecho

_'Tu pecho no es áspero como pensaba_

Me dijo aún sin abrir los ojos, sentí de nuevo como me coloreaba por vergüenza…ella sentía mi pecho y yo sentía el suyo…y demasiado, era como tenerla justo en frente de mi.

Poco a poco cambié la ubicación de mis manos de nuevo a la cintura…curioso pero ella y yo estábamos sincronizados en nuestros movimientos, cerré de nuevo los ojos.

_'Don…siento tus manos_-me dijo con nerviosismo pero sin quitar las suyas de su lugar…yo también las sentía.

'yo..yo igual...siento las tuyas-pronto mis manos dejaron de tener voluntad propia, al menos las de mi cuerpo, las de Charity las manejaba como si fueran mías, sin pensarlo ambos nos abrazamos, balanceándonos como si estuviéramos bailando.

Me sentí tan felíz en esos minutos en lo que estuvimos abrazados, que hasta oí la canción de la película de Ghost: el fantasma del amor.

_My love, my darling,  
I hunger for your touch,  
Alone. Lonely time.  
And time goes by, so slowly,  
And time can do so much,  
Are you still mine?  
I need your love.  
I need your love.  
God speed your love to me._

Casi cinco minutos me la pasé balanceándome de un lado a otro…

_Lonely rivers flow to the sea, to the sea,  
To the open arms of the sea.  
Lonely rivers sigh, wait for me, wait for me,  
I'll be coming home, wait for me. _

…hasta que Charity habló

_'¿quién está cantando?_

"¿cómo, también lo oyes"?-lo primero que se me vino a la mente es que ella oía la canción a través de mis pensamientos hasta que…

zummmm! Rayón de disco

'No sabía que te gusta Bailar hermano-se mofó Mike en el marco de la puerta mirándome divertido con una bolsa de palomitas en la mano. Yo me paré en seco mirando mi propia posición, estaba abrazado de mi mismo frente al espejo.

'¿desde..a que hora estás ahí?-pregunté perturbado

'no sé¿desde a que hora empezaste a oír la música?-dirigí mi vista a sus audios los cuales tenían unas pequeñas bocinas

'Maldito infelíz!-le grité con ira persiguiéndole como histérico

'yey! Tranquilo hermano! Es sólo que me pareció que ese momento iba con la canción-rió mientras corría esquivando las cosas que le impedían el paso-además ¿Quién podría resistirse a esa carita tan romántica?-me gritó mientras saltaba el sillón de la sala

'venga! Enfréntate como un ninja

'un buen ninja siempre sabe cuando es bueno hacer una retirada-salió al jardín trasero trepándose en el árbol como un mono, por suerte no llegó muy lejos, su pierna derecha quedó colgando y yo logré colgarme de ella con fuerza

'Baja cobarde!

'olvídalo! Quiero vivir!

'EY! Ya basta!-gritó Splinter al notar nuestra bella escena, finalmente mi peso ganó y Mike calló encima mío, de un brinco se levanto corriendo al lado de Splinter-¿se puede saber que es lo que pasa?

'lo que pasa es que…-inició Mike , yo alertado corrí hasta él para taparle la boca

'sólo estábamos jugando maestro jeje¿no es así Miky?-le destapé la boca para después pasar mi brazo alrededor de su cuello riendo muy nervioso

'e…si cierto jeje nada de que preocuparse-Splinter nos miró inquisidoramente

'Bien, sólo traten de no "jugar" tan pesado, ya que no se encuentran en su casa y podrían romper algo más, la pobre señorita O´neil tuvo que comprar una nueva vajilla por que ya no hay platos donde comer.

'pero maestro no los necesitamos, bien podemos comer directo de la cazuela-bromeó Mike y el maestro le dio un bastonazo en la cabeza

'hablo en serio

'Yey¿Por qué tanto escándalo?-preguntó Casey al bajar los escalones junto con Raph y Leo por detrás

Trágame tierra¿por qué todo mundo tenía que reunirse en un momento como ese?

'a nada sólo que Don se …-le di un codazo-…sólo jugábamos

'ya saben que no podemos hacer eso-dijo Leo de manera aburrida

'si, aquí no se puede hacer nada, es más aburrido que las anécdotas de la vida deportiva de Casey

'ey¿qué te pasa Cabeza de limón? Mis anécdotas no son aburridas

'no, sólo hastiantes-bufó Raph cruzándose de brazos

'a todo esto, debe haber algo que se pueda hacer en este lugar ¿no, digo después de todo son vacaciones-dijo Leo pensativo y todos le miraron

'ja si claro! Buen razonamiento Leo¿por qué a nadie se nos ocurrió?

'Bueno, yo no oigo sugerencias, sólo berreos-Leo se giró a ver retadoramente a Raph

'¿qué quieres decir con eso?-preguntó Raph peligrosamente

'sabes bien lo que quice decir¿o es que quieres que te lo explique?-ese momento de puso algo tenso

'Calmados muchachos, no quiero más peleas-pidió Splinter cansadamente…y bueno se comprende. Pasa que los dos últimos días Leo y Raph no hacían otra cosa más que atacarse el uno al otro con cualquier tontería, debo suponer que era debido al encierro que ya tenía harto a todo mundo.

En el día no salíamos ya que en ese lugar escacían las azoteas ya que las casas eran pequeñas con techos inclinados, así que si no había manera para que nos pudiéramos esconder de la gente…aparte, la oleada de la influenza seguía, y se había recomendado que nadie saliera por un par de semanas al menos si no fuese necesario.

En la noche muchas veces mis hermanos trataron de convencer a Splinter para que los dejaran salir, pero el maestro sólo decía que tenían que esperar a que pasara el tiempo indicado para que pudieran ir a conocer mejor el pueblo.

Por mi parte estaba tan a gusto con mi nueva compañía que no le daba importancia a todo eso, además siempre paseaba con Charity, claro a través de ella, cuando trabajaba o iba a platicar conmigo al lado del arroyo.

Al principio intentaba averiguar el por qué de nuestra conexión, pero ya después dejó de ser mi obsesión, mi tiempo era dedicado totalmente a estar con Charity. Ya no creí que tuviera importancia.

Como sea mis vacaciones hasta el momento, pese a la enfermedad y las peleas rutinarias en la casa, iba a pedir de boca, pensaba que ya nada podría salir mal, que todo sería mejor que antes…

…pero a veces la vida te da giros muy drásticos

_Uno más de pilón jojo_


	6. Úrsula Bones

**Úrsula Bones**

Al día siguiente April sacó unos libros de la biblioteca del condado para que pudiéramos entretenernos en algo productivo y para que cesaran las peleas. Según ella.

Para su sorpresa todos se vieron muy gustosos con ellos, hasta Mike tuvo la iniciativa de elegir uno sobre la historia de las brujas o algo así.

Leo se entretuvo leyendo en el jardín un libro de las aventuras de Sherlock Holmes y Raph tomó por curiosidad el de 100 años de soledad , el cual terminó siendo la cuarta pata del sillón para que no se moviera cuando viera la tele, ya que se desesperó cuando se pasó leyendo 20 hojas sin nada de acción. Al final decidió irse a la cochera para rellenar unos sacos para que pudiera entrenar y desquitarse con algo.

Por mi parte tomé un par de libros los cuales no me fueron muy gratos ya que sólo eran novelas de Shakespeare …y no es que no me gusten, pero prefiero los libros de tecnología y física. Y es que no se me da eso de la poesía.

_'que lindos se ven todos tan calladitos-_ me habló Charity de golpe mientras hojeaba en el piso de la sala la novela de Romeo y Julieta con aburrimiento.

'"ja! Charity! Creí que ya no te escucharía"

'¿_Por qué pensasteis eso?_

'"bueno…es que ya no regresaste y pensé…que ya no querrías verme por… lo que pasó"-me sonrojé tan sólo con recordar lo del día anterior.

_'no como crees, lo que pasa es que mi papá también me vio-_solté una carcajada haciendo brincar a Mike que estaba en el sofá perdido en su libro.

'Maldición Don casi me provocas un paro cardiaco-hice caso omiso y seguí con mi con mi plática

_'ja si muy gracioso-_ironizó-_en fin, por eso tuve que cortar comunicación. Dios, mi padre pensó que había regresado la fiebre y me tuvo en cama el resto del día, apenas pude convencerlo de que estaba bien._

_-"_dímelo a mi, yo tuve a Mike todo el resto del día recordándome el momento y preguntándome sobre que hacía"

_'¿y qué pretexto le diste por…eso?_

'"mmm bueno le dije que estaba realizando un tipo de terapia que realizaban los chinos hace 200 años para la recuperación de alguna enfermedad, sólo que no quería que nadie se enterara"

_'mal pretexto_

'"si, pero sirvió"

_'ja, en serio?_

_-"_sip creyó todo lo que le dije"

_'bueno, debo suponer que te tiene mucha confianza_

_-_eso o que es muy ingenuo-alcé la vista y miré a Mike un poco burlón

'como que te gusta el libro que tomaste ¿no Don?-preguntó April detrás de mi con voz insinuante.

'aa si, si me gusta mucho jeje es muy…. entretenido-hice una sonrisa que más parecía una mueca de dolor ella sonrió

'oye, no trates de mentirme que para eso no eres bueno-me dijo con gesto divertido-si quieres puedo cambiarlo por uno mejor, más a tu gusto

'mm bueno eso si no es mucha molestia-contesté sentándome mientras cerraba el libro

_'¿Qué estabas leyendo?_-preguntó Charity con su tono curioso

'"sólo un libro más de Shakespeare"-dije a la vez que extendía el libro para que April lo tomara

_-¡QUÉ!-_expresó Charity demasiado fuerte aturdiéndome a modo que soltara el libro con un brinco

'¿Don estás bien?-rápidamente April se hincó para quedar a mi altura mirándome fijamente a los ojos, creo pensaba que me iría a desmayar en cualquier segundo

'no….digo si si estoy bien je, es que me dio un calambre en mi brazo, auch, como odio que pase esto¿tú no?-tomé mi brazo derecho sobándolo una y otra vez con una sonrisa nerviosa

'"Charity ¿qué pasó? Por que gritaste así?"

_'Lo siento, no pude evitarlo, es que amo a Shakespeare, bueno a sus libros…al único libro que he leído de él "Sueño de una noche de verano" _

_-_"Tu lees Charity"?

'Don…

_'lo más que puedo, los libros son muy caros, sólo he leído la Biblia por su puesto, y Sueño de una noche de verano de Shakespeare el cual perteneció a mi madre, así como un collar que me heredó._

'mm ya veo

'que ya vez? Don en serio que me tienes muy asustada, dime por favor que te pasa-miré a April unos segundos hasta que su súplica vino a mi mente, abrí la boca pero de ella no salió nada, no se me ocurría que decirle.

'no te preocupes April-dijo Mike desde su lugar-seguro sólo practicaba su terapia china

'¿terapia China?

'jeje, si , debiste verlo ayer cuando…

'aaaaaaaaaaaaaa gracias Mike no necesitas dar más detalles

'¿qué pasó ayer?-preguntó April poniéndose de pie posando sus manos en sus caderas

'nada, nada sólo Mike y sus bromas jeje ya lo conoces-me miró no muy convencida

'ok dejaré las cosas así, por ahora, sólo dime que libro quieres que te traiga para leer

'ehm, no April mejor olvídalo, de pronto me dieron ganas de leer un poco de Shakespeare jeje-ahora me miraba inquisidora

'tu nos estás ocultando algo Don?

'¿quién? Yo? Si soy un libro abierto-traté de sonar lo más convincente que pude, pero creo que aún así April no dejaba de mirarme de esa manera-en serio April no pasa nada-dije más relajado

'bueno como quieras, yo voy a pedir un par de pizzas para comer

'eso nena me parece una gran idea!- Mike esbozó una sonrisa muy amplia corriendo hasta el teléfono tecleando los números con gran destreza

'¿-oye que no quieres primero saber el número telefónico de la pizzería?-preguntó April sorprendida

'naaaa, me lo aprendí de memoria cuando revisé el directorio en busca de una buena pizzería de por aquí…a momento…ya llaman… si ¿aló? Quiero un par de pizzas grandes con mucho peperoni, mucho queso y sin anchoas, aja, aja, pero no le ponga el jamón encima del peperoni , y por favor pónganle especias de ajo a la mitad de una…si….si y también…póngale salsa catsup y con polvo de limón…no no me interesa que no pueda traerla así …yo quiero que …

'o dios, quiere crear una pizza monstruo que sólo él pueda comer-preocupada April fue con Mike quitándole la bocina del teléfono-bueno?...si, si entiendo que no tienen todo eso…aja, sí se que su política no se los permite…si mire, hagamos una cosa, sólo traigan un par de pizzas con todo y sin anchoas ¿se puede?...aja si, no hay problema …, si, si mi dirección es calle Rock número 12, si gracias…

'¡y corre tiempo!-alzó la voz Mike para que le escucharan antes de que April colgara el teléfono

'listo tan fácil como eso

'oye, disculpa pero mi paladar es muy exigente-dijo con un tono orgulloso

'si tu lo dices, en fin, como vas con ese libro?

'wow es muy interesante-dijo emocionado-nunca pensé que hubiera gente desquiciada que…

_'Don ¿qué libro de Shakespeare es?_

_-_a si disculpa te dejé esperando-dije algo avergonzado-es de Romeo y Julieta

_'dicen que es una historia muy buena_

_-_¿quieres que la leamos?-pregunté insinuante, Charity exhalo aire con emoción

_'¿Qué si quiero? Claro¿qué esperamos?_

_-_jeje vaya creo que tu serias muy felíz en una Biblioteca

'¿_eso es…?_

'luego te lo explico, primero acomodémonos para pasar un rato de sólo poesía Shakspiriana

De alguna manera le tomé gusto al libro, sabía de que trataba pero nunca lo había leído con detenimiento. Y así pasó con el segundo…y un poco con el tercero, pero con el cuarto ya era martirio…

Así nos la pasamos el resto de la segunda semana, leyendo sólo libros de Shakespeare, cuentos de hadas, y la evolución de las máquinas, los cuales yo introduje, me lo merecía después de leer sólo tragedias, amores, magos y unicornios. April se sorprendió por el tipo de lectura que había adoptado, aún así nunca replicaba al llevarme uno nuevo, sólo el maestro Splinter me pedía que no exagerara con la lectura.

A través de mis ojos Charity devoraba libros como loca, era de esa clase de personas que no descansaban ni un segundo para dejar de leer, se metía tanto en la historia que a veces lloraba, reía o suspiraba por algún suceso del libro. Lo único que lamentaba era que no pudiera seguir su paso, ya que cuando yo deseaba dormir ella quería seguir leyendo…lo que era no tener tele ni computadoras en esos tiempos…uhm como extraño mi computadora. En fin todo fuera para que ella estuviera felíz…por dios pero si leía hasta cuando trabajaba….mi vista estaba más que fastidiada.

'Charity, nena ¿no estás cansada?-le pregunté mientras leía en la cocina un libro de…vaya no recuerdo…había leído tantos que ya los títulos y sus historias eran un lío en mi cabeza.

_'Para nada, en mi vida pensé que podría leer tantos libros-_dí un bufido de derrota-_¿por qué?_

_-_no…no por nada-contesté cansado-¿y tú que haces muñeca?

_'sólo recojo unas zanahorias para almacenarlas en la bodega…-_calló de pronto cuando escuchó unos pasos acercándose

_'Hola Charity¿cómo estas?-_saludó una joven de voz chillona que tendría la edad de Charity, vestía de la misma manera que ella, con eso de sus gorritos y su delantal, sólo que su vestido era verde y un poco más ajustado y con decorados de floreritas en los encajes.

Su cabello era rubio y largo, le llegaba hasta por arriba de la cadera, lo tenía sostenido por una coleta. Sus ojos eran grandes y de color azul mar, su piel era tan blanca como la de Charity, cargaba sobre sus hombros un par de baldes de agua que estaban atravesados por un grueso madero. Me sorprendí que no se quebrantara por traer ese peso desde quien sabe donde, su estructura ósea era muy delicada como para cargar algo que se veía muy pesado.

Definitivamente las mujeres de ese tiempo eran más fuertes que las que hay hoy en día.

Realmente su físico era de buen ver. Pero había algo en ella que no me agradó desde que la ví.

_'Hola Ursula ¿qué te trae por aquí?-_finalmente conocí a la dichosa Ursula de quien Charity había comentado la vez pasada, una vez me dijo que era una de sus mejores amigas, sólo que era un poco pretenciosa siempre creía tener toda la verdad en sus manos.

_'Vine para ver si me regalas un poco de agua de tu pozo, el mío está envenenado al igual que muchos otros que se encuentran cerca._

_-Claro que sí, ven –_Charity se sacudió las manos y guió a Ursula hasta el pozo_-"¿y qué tal te parece eh?"_

_-_tiene buen ver, pero no se compara contigo

'"_no me digas eso que me haces sonrojar"_

_-_me gusta cuando te sonrojas-le dije con picardía

_'Charity, te …¿por qué te sonrojaste?-_preguntó la joven poniendo nerviosa a Charity

_'no, no por nada sólo que, sentí un poco de calor-_yo reí quedamente

_-¿no será que te estás enfermando de nuevo?_

_-no creo, yo me siento muy bien.-_la joven le miró de una manera muy extraña, como si la analizara.

_'Sabes Charity, tienes mucha suerte-_dijo Ursula bajando los baldes para poder llenarlos

_'¿Por qué?-_preguntó haciendo presión en una palanca que ayudaba a que saliera el agua del pozo.

_'¿cómo que por qué, tu te enfermaste al igual que muchos otros, y hasta donde yo sé fuiste la única que se salvó._

_-si lo sé-_melancolizó-_después de que me puse de pie recé a Dios dándole gracias por haberme salvado la vida.-_dejó de hacer presión esperando que Ursula cambiara de Balde

_'¿Sabes, yo creo que alguien endemonió el agua del río, y que aparte de todo mandó esa peste para que cayera en nosotros-_dijo la chica con seguridad

_'Vamos Ursula¿ en serio pensáis eso?_

_-Claro que si-_contestó un poco ofendida-_si no ¿qué otra explicación puede haber?_

_-Bueno, yo pienso que la gente enfermó al estar en contacto del río que desató la epidemia…y el río,… no se exactamente como, pero de alguna manera pues se envenenó por algún cambio en el clima, por un tipo de contaminante o algo parecido_

'"Buena teoría"-interrumpí sorprendido

'"_Gracias, pero en realidad lo vi en la caja de rostros"_

_-_"mmm ya decía yo¬¬"

_-Ay! Charity, tu siempre con tus extrañas teorías, son gente como tú las que no entienden que tan sólo con nuestra fé podremos limpiar los ríos. Es la única manera para que los demonios que acosan a nuestro pueblo se vayan.-_Charity no contestó, sólo respiró hondo para calmarse y evitar una discusión.

_-"_si que es una chica muy…especial tu amiguita"-le dije sin humor

_'"¿qué te dije? Odio que crea saberlo todo"-_sonreí con malicia con una idea en mente

'¿"por qué no le cuentas un poco de mi mundo para taparle la boca?"-Charity rió en complicidad de nuestro juego.

'¿_Ya te conté que soñé mientras tuve la fiebre?-_Preguntó con insinuación

_'no, no me has contado nada-_dijo acomodando los baldes llenos de nuevo en el madero.

_'soñé que viajaba a muchos años adelante-_dijo con voz misteriosa prestando la total atención de la rubia-y _que la gente podía volar a través de gigantes aves metálicos_

_-a..aves metálicos?-_repitió la joven tragando saliva

_'si y también, había muchas casas alrededor de aquí, los caminos eran de piedra lisa en la que pasaban carruajes que eran conducidos sin la necesidad de usar caballos-_yo me reía por dentro tan sólo de ver la cara inexpresiva de la tal Ursula.

'"no olvides la televisión"-resalté entre risas

_'y también tenían cajas que mostraban rostros e imágenes que hablaban de lugares muy lejanos al nuestro-_Charity dejó escapar una risilla nerviosa-_y también había otro tipo de seres verdes que ayudaban a la gente que estaban en problemas, como ángeles sin alas._

_'-_ja si claro-nos estábamos divirtiendo de lo lindo

_'vaya…Charity, se ve que…tuviste un sueño muy…interesante-_dijo la joven alzando sus baldes con imprecisión, se notaba aturdida-_bueno Charity nos vemos luego, gracias por el agua-_dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa y un tanto forzada

_'No hay de qué, ya sabes que cuentas conmigo-_hizo una pausa-_ ¿ok?-_la chica miró a Charity con espanto dando una rápida huida

'"jajaja creo que la asustaste"

_'que bueno, a ver si así se le quita lo inmaduro_

_-_"¿Crees que vuelva?"-pregunté subiendo los pies a la mesa

_'no al menos por un mes jeje…-_calló de momento volviendo a su trabajo-_bueno ahora a retomar la lectura-_me dí un zape en la frente con un quejido de fastidio, tenía la esperanza que se le hubiera olvidado el libro después de divertirnos un poco con la rubia.

Ni hablar, eso me pasa por no saber decirle no.

Al menos la tragedia de la influenza había cesado, así que mis hermanos ya se daban el gusto de revisar el pueblo disfrazados con chamarras, bufandas, guantes y gorros, ah!..por que la nevada de la temporada al fin había caído en Ariston, April dijo que ya era hora por que ya se había retrasado, la gente salía de sus casas a divertirse en la nieve. A ver si no enferman de nuevo.

Lo que más nos sorprendió en esos días es que Mike insistiera en que lo llevaran a un museo de la ciudad vecina que estaba a penas media hora de distancia, supongo que le atrajo su historia cuando la leyó en el libro.

Curiosamente en la época de Charity la nevada aún no llegaba, sin embargo el cielo indicaba que no tardaría en hacerlo, así que estuvo atareada en la recolección de hortalizas y de leña para poder aguantar la temporada, al igual que sus vecinos más cercanos.

De vez en cuando iba con su padre al pueblo para vender pieles, las cuales les darían muy buenas ganancias por la temporada, a Charity le gustaba mucho ir y ver más gente, se le comprende después de vivir tan apartada, pero al parecer a la gente no le gustaba que ella fuera, por alguna extraña razón la rechazaban de maneras muy sutiles, yo mismo lo notaba, y también parecía que las pieles del señor Pain no eran bien recibidas.

Ella me decía que no era muy normal que eso pasara. Estaba muy preocupada por que pronto caería la nevada y ellos aún no tenían dinero como para pagar los impuestos de las tierras. Y aparte para comprar algunos utensilios para sobrevivir al crudo invierno.

No la estaban pasando bien, y aún faltaba lo peor.

_Ok hasta aquí! Ya no puedo seguir con tanta miel, estoy empalagada hasta las….ehm ubres? XD _

_Jajaj cámara web jaja Ksk , pss en¿Qué andas metida eh:P, neee aunque tienes razón, se ve algo así jajaa, y seee las cosas en el futuro no serán muy lindas…tampoco muy feas no al menos al grado de epidemia o de avatar o la de los caballeros que se quieren carcomer al mundo entero, pero bueno, a su grado si son feas jaja _

_A ver si hasta este punto cachas de que podría ser el problema jeje, me es interesante tu análisis así como que wow, esta niña lee y capta al pie de la letra:P(o me vigila de alguna manera O.o), por ello ahí dejé unas pistas regadas jeje. Algo notorias pero wee, de todos modos se sabrá pronto._

_Y sip hay Charity para rato hay je! Sólo espero poder tenerle paciencia por que se la pasa haciéndome preguntas :P (ñai! Sali con esquizofrenia XD)_

_Medeah muchacha ya era hora:P jaja naaa ok arregla tus asuntos primero, atiende a tu marido, hijos, y perros :P ñaaa que feo XD jaja en fin, si la chik es ..especialita, jeje ya se verá por qué, sin embargo me temo que en tu teoría estás errada, pero quizá estés en lo cierto en el acercamiento…quizá :P,(eee que la niña es inocente así que no será mucho :P) en todo caso en este cap hay varias pistas como le he dicho a Ksk, y que pronto se verán en los próximos dos cap…supongo chan chan chaaaaaaan :P(ñee se da la importancia :P)_

_Je la única explicación que puedo dar de la falta de …ehm gritos por parte de la chica es que su mente es muy abierta :P jaja, aunque demasiado ahora que lo pienso mmm en fin supongo que fue por que al final se encariñó con Don y ni modo de decirle, ay! Tas gacho hombre!Oo,no verdad? pero bue, dicen que el amor es ciego XD_

_Segunda contestación para Medeah, je si, de hecho me llegaron ambos XD ja dios me sacaste de onda, por que me leo el mensaje y me quedo¿no estaba escrito de otra manera? en fin_

_bue veo que pusiste lo principal jeje bien, y...con lo agregado mmmmm es buena idea pero...me reservo comentarios hasta la próxima XD_

_Ahora si niñacas, ahí nos vemos ;) _


	7. La Realidad de Charity

**La Realidad de Charity**

-_Estoy preocupada Don, si seguimos así perderemos las tierras-_me dijo Charity abatida, habían pasado un par de semanas desde la última vez que iba al pueblo y la situación era la misma.

-No te preocupes, ya verás que las cosas se arreglarán-en esos días entendí lo más duro que podía ser estar en épocas diferentes, y era que, por más que quisiera no podría ayudarla en nada, lo único que podía hacer era brindarle palabras de aliento…nada más, nunca antes me había sentido tan inútil como en ese momento.

-_eso espero-_me respondió en suspiro-_¿y a ti que tal te ha ido?-_me preguntó mientras asomaba el rostro en el arroyo para verme. Ambos nos encontrábamos esta vez cerca de él para hablar a solas y que nadie nos creyera locos, por suerte ya desde hace tiempo dejaban que saliera.

En ese momento no llevaba mi bandana ya que estaba disfrazado con pantalones, chamarra y gorro, sólo por si alguien más me veía.

_-_Pues bien a comparación.-le respondí simplemente. Hubo unos segundos de silencio melancólico.

-_Don¿ recuerdas ese día que hablamos sobre que no tenía ninguna oportunidad para hacer uso de alguna profesión?-_soltó de pronto, quizá para aligerar la cosa.

-si, lo recuerdo

-_He estado pensando, que quizá pude haberme equivocado-_fruncí el ceño confundido

-¿ a sí¿por que lo dices?-pude ver en el arroyo congelado su imagen, estaba sonriendo con un brillo en la mirada

-_Creo que hay algo que puedo hacer, y que es posible hasta en mi época _

_-_¿En serio?-le sonreí abiertamente, pensando que quizá habría encontrado la posibilidad de ser algo que ella quería-¿y qué es?-le pregunté curioso

-_¿qué te imaginas?-_me preguntó con tono juguetón

-oh vamos dime no me hagas jugar a las adivinanzas-le pedí esperando

-_Por favor intenta un par de veces, es divertido_

_-_ok ok, veamos ¿qué será?-me rasqué la barbilla pensando las posibilidades-uhm ¿enfermera?-no era muy posible pero podría ser ¿no?

-_no lo creo-_sonrió juguetonamente

-si eso supuse veamos….-en realidad que no había muchas opciones- ¿costurera?-psss podría ser, ella entre cerró los ojos no muy animada

-_no definitivamente no_

_-_Nena sabes que estaría horas tratando de atinarle ¿verdad? Pero creo que mi familia se preguntaría donde ando-le respondí con pequeño toque de sarcasmo

-_bueno bueno ya te lo diré no te molestes_-rió nerviosamente-_quiero ser escritora, como Shakespeare-_tenía que ser.

-No es mala idea-le contesté asintiendo con la cabeza

-_¿Verdad?-_me respondió alentada

-¿Y cómo te convenciste que serías buena para eso?

-_en realidad, es algo que he deseado desde que tengo memoria-_tomó una postura seria-_ pero dadas las circunstancias preferí hacer a un lado ese sueño de mi mente y poner los pies en la tierra-_me miró de reojo con una media sonrisa-_pero cuando te conocí me di cuenta que todo es posible-_la miré alagado no me hubiera imaginado que de alguna manera serviría de inspiración para alguien.

-al menos sirvió el leer tanto libro-bromeé mientras Charity me veía sin humor

-_chistoso-_me puse serio de pronto cuando una rama crujió detrás de mí, me alerté poniéndome de pie en un brinco-_¿qué pasa?_

_-_creo no estoy sólo-le dije a lo bajo-rayos y ahora que no tengo mi Bo-me puse en guardia cuando vi una sombra asomarse detrás de unos árboles.

-ey ey! Tranquilo viejo sólo soy yo

-¿Mike?

-¿y a quien esperabas? A Superman?-bromeó mientras tenía las palmas abiertas hacia delante indicándome que me tranquilizara

-Me sorprendiste eso es todo-me relajé con un respiro hondo-¿pasa algo?

-¿debe pasar algo para que hablemos?-me preguntó con una ceja alzada

-supongo que no-hice una media sonrisa caminando hasta su lado –entonces ¿qué quieres?

-nada –me contestó haciéndose el tonto

-a ver déjame ver si entendí, dices que quieres hablar conmigo y ahora que te pregunto ¿me respondes que nada?

-_Vaya, será mejor que hablemos luego Don, creo que tendrás que dar unas explicaciones_

_-"_si eso me temo"-le respondí en suspiro-"nos vemos entonces"

-_Hasta luego-_a veces sentía que hablaba con ella como si fuera tan sólo por teléfono.

-sip-Mike con una sonrisa amplia caminó hasta la orilla del arroyo donde me encontraba hace unos momentos-la verdad es que te estaba siguiendo-abrí los ojos como platones cayendo en cuenta que me pudo haber vigilado desde hace rato.

-¿y….desde a que hora decidiste vigilarme?-pregunté casualmente en respuesta alzó los hombros con una sonrisa que indicaba que me había seguido desde ya hace mucho.-o…rayos-me acomodé el gorro con frustración.

-Oye viejo, no te molestes, tu tienes la culpa por actuar tan extraño-se defendió con ese argumento. Como respuesta emití un gruñido en disgusto muy parecido al de Raph- ponte en nuestro lugar-me crucé de brazos dándole la espalda, una parte de mi quería decirle lo que pasaba pero…la otra…algo me decía que no era el momento.

-si, entiendo Mike-me giré mirando a mi hermano con una media sonrisa-pero vaya, no es para tanto, en serio-me miró con sospecha, su cara me decía que iba en una misión y no sólo por su cuenta, me lo imaginé ya que seguramente se pusieron de acuerdo para ver que era lo que hacía en todo este tiempo que me alejaba de casa.

-Bueno hermano, no estoy muy seguro, hace rato te escuché hablando sólo…-alcé una ceja cuando comenzó a mirar a todas partes como buscando algo-…¿o no?

-¿qué buscas?

-fantasmas-me dijo en tono chillón-¡no me digas que ves gente muerta!

-Mike, cuantas veces te he dicho que dejes de ver películas de espantos, afecta a tu débil mente-llevó sus dedos de la maño derecha a la boca mordiéndose las uñas nerviosamente.

-Así es como comienzan las historias de fantasmas, primero los protagonistas niegan todo y cuando uno menos se lo espera ¡Bam!-chocó su puño derecho con la palma de su otra mano- Los espectros aparecen-me miró aún más alertado, yo me divertía por su constante cambio de gestos que hacía-¡o peor¿qué tal si son demonios¡Y que están tratando de poseer tu cuerpo como en el exorcista!-reí imaginándome a Mike en la misma posición que la amiga de Charity, todo lo resolvían con lo sobrenatural…aunque bueno en cierta manera lo que pasaba no era muy natural.

-ja oye, creo que necesitas unas vacaciones de las vacaciones, un tornillito tuyo está por saltar de tu cabeza-me burlé señalando con mi dedo a mi sien miré hacia arriba, comenzaba a nevar-volvamos a casa en todo caso

-¡Jamás estaría más de acuerdo!

-"Que suerte que hayan enviado a Mike, hubiera sido más difícil lidiar con Raph o Leo"-pensé al ir de regreso a casa con un hermano que no estaba a menos de 5 cm de distancia de mi lado, creo que se creyó su propia versión. No dejaba de mirar temeroso a todos lados, no sin antes mirarme de reojo.

Después de que volvimos a casa cayó una tremenda tormenta de nieve.

-Justo a tiempo-nos dijo Casey mientras nos quitábamos la nieve de encima

-Raph aún no vuelve-musitó April mirando por la ventana-es el único que falta

-como siempre-expresó Leo con un bufido

-¿a dónde fue?- pregunté algo preocupado

-Dijo que iba por un par de cervezas-todos miramos a Casey sin dar crédito a nuestros oídos

-¡ No es posible!-gruñó Leo

-¿Qué?-Casey le miró sin entender el problema, todos le miramos serios hasta que algo de información pareció caer en su cabeza-aaaaa bueno no se preocupen, fue disfrazado.

-¿y por que no fuiste tu?-le preguntó April con mirada acusadora-bien sabes que no deben estar a la vista de la gente

-Es que tiramos una moneda al aire y el perdió-contestó simplemente April chocó su mano en su frente

-Me vine a vivir con unos niños inmaduros-musitó a lo bajo, y antes de que se dijera algo más se escuchó la perilla de la puerta que giraba, por su puesto era Raph.

-Wow! Se está cayendo el cielo, por poco y quedo enterrado.-dijo haciendo anuncio de su llegada

-Raph…-empezó Leo seriamente, todos temimos que iniciaran otra pelea

-¿Qué?-preguntó Raph inocentemente, aunque usted no lo crea, al parecer estaba de buen humor. Leo llegó a abrir la boca pero decidió callar al notar como los demás le mirábamos, casi suplicando que dejaran las cosas en paz.

-Nada que ya te habías tardado hermano-siguió Mike con humor.

-¿pues que esperabas? Con esta tormenta ya ni se puede conducir en la calle, me hundí hasta la cadera cuando venía en camino.

-¿con que no se puede conducir eh?-sobé mi barbilla ya que una idea me vino en mente a la vez que la tele pasaba una carrera en motonieves.

-conozco esa mirada¿qué invento se te ocurrió?-preguntó Mike animado

-ya verás-fue lo único que le dije antes de apresurarme en ir a la cochera e improvisar un taller, por suerte había suficientes materiales para lo que yo necesitaba, todo se puede lograr con unos cuantos hierros viejos y con cables. Usé unas pocas refacciones que April tenía en sus cajas, y unos pocos aparatos que ya tenía guardados en la van de por si, un soplete, combustible, pequeñas turbinas, etc, ya saben materiales indispensables para un inventor hiperactivo como yo.

Trabajé aún cuando todos ya habían dormido, Mike se la pasó la mayor parte de la tarde tratando de averiguar que tanto hacía y yo sólo le respondía lo usual

-¿no ves que estoy tratando de hacer mi trabajo?

En fin, al día siguiente ya tenía todo listo, a eso de las 8 de la mañana mis hermanos despertaron inquietos en averiguar lo que había hecho

-¡Vamos vamos¡Ya quiero verlo¡Déjame verlo¡¿qué es¿qué es!-brincaba Mike a mis lados como si fuera un niño pequeño esperando un regalo

-Deja de fastidiar! Ahora mismo se los enseño!-les indiqué que me siguieran a la cochera para mostrarles mi invento finalizado.

Abrí la puerta dejando a mis hermanos expectantes sobre lo que había hecho

-Tataaaaan!-señalé con una amplia sonrisa hacia mis inventos que estaban recargados en la pared-les presento a nuestros nuevos tortulizadores.

-Genial! Unos trineos, oye Einstein creo que ya se te adelantaron en la idea-me dijo Raph con sarcasmo

-como dije son tortulizadores no trineos-corregí sin molestarme

-wow! Puedo usar uno! Puedo puedo?-Mike corrió sin titubear al lado de uno de ellos.

Efectivamente parecían unos simples trineos, pero claro tenían ya algunas modificaciones. Eran un poco más pequeños de lo normal, ya que eran individuales, y claro tenían su toque verde que les hacía ver muy bien a mi parecer, tenían un par de turbinas en la parte trasera y la parte baja era totalmente lisa y metálica, tenía un tablero enfrente con algunos botones de colores..

-Claro, vamos a probarlos-le contesté animado

-Ehm¿Don ya los probaste antes?-me preguntó Leo sabiendo de ante mano mi respuesta

-no, pero pronto sabremos si funcionan o no-Leo y Raph se miraron de reojo

-olvídalo, yo no le pienso hacerle de tu conejillo de indias-se cruzó Raph de brazos mirándome desconfiado

-Como quieras, te pierdes de la diversión-le sonreí jalando uno de los trineos-vamos Mike iremos a la colina para probar estas preciosuras-Mike animadamente tomó uno siguiéndome hacia fuera.

-odio que haga eso-acotó Leo tomando uno de mis inventos

-¿vas a probarlo?-preguntó Raph sin convencerse

-no, primero lo hará él, y si funciona pues no estaría mal intentarlo ¿no?

-creo que por primera vez te daré la razón

No entiendo, cuando estamos en problemas creen casi ciegamente en mí, y cuando les muestro algún invento lo primero que hacen es pensar si será seguro. Como sea, salimos y por suerte no había nadie a la vista.

-¿Qué es lo primero que hay que hacer?-preguntó Mike entusiasmado, al menos alguien confía en mi.

-bien-inicié-lo primero es subirnos y ponernos cómodos-Mike me imitó al igual que Raph y Leo, no muy seguros.

-¿y para que son estos botones?-preguntó Mike con la intención de tocar uno

-¡No los toques!-le regañe brincando a su lado, tuve que quitar su mano de un manotazo-¡primero escucha las instrucciones!-hizo una mueca y yo seguí con mi explicación-bien, dado que el tablero es una peligrosidad ante los dedos de Mike será lo primero que les mostraré; este botón rojo de arriba es para accionar las turbinas que le puse como podrán ver-señalé hacia atrás de la máquina y proseguí-estos tres botones azules formadas en columna son las velocidades, ya saben, lento, medio, rápido y este rojo de al final es el máximo. Sólo es para emergencias, ya que si se usa mucho puede causar una severa explosión en todo el mecanismo y creanme que no sería nada agradable.

-Ahora ya puedo estar seguro que tu aparato no es peligroso-dijo Raph con los ojos entrecerrados

-Este amarillo de aquí arriba es para frenar-seguí ignorando su comentario-y bien, estos son los principales.

-¿y como se guía Don?-preguntó Leo al notar que no había ni volante para poder controlarlo.

-a eso voy, tan sólo hay que jalar la palanca de aquí abajo para que salga la maneta y puedan guiar sus movimientos. Vaya se podría decir que es como manejar una moto, también tiene en esta misma para que aceleren velocidad o la bajen a su gusto.

Todos jalaron la palanca para tener a la mano el manilar.

-No es nada nuevo, lo que has hecho es otro tipo motonieve-dijo Raph sin darse cuenta aún de la importancia de mi invento

-espera un segundo, si ya tiene botones que hagan los cambios ¿para que le pusiste eso?- Leo cayó en cuenta y reí creando el suspenso

-esperaba a que me preguntaran eso¿ven el botón rojo que tiene el manilar en la punta?-asintieron localizando el botón-bien¿qué esperan? Apriétenlo

Obedecieron haciendo que de la parte baja salieran unas alas metálicas con pequeños motores en ellas.

-Los botones son para el vuelo y el manilar para deslizarnos¿cómo les quedó el ojo?

-¡Bien¡ Seremos tortugas voladoras!-expresó Mike con agitación

-si no te molesta, prefiero empezar las clases en tierra firme-pidió Leo mirando las alas con desconfianza

-si me parece bien-apreté de nuevo el botón escondiendo las alas de nuevo-es la hora de encender turbinas!-con un leve rugido encendí mi tortuslizador

-ehm Don¿estas seguro que son seguras, digo después de todo, lo improvisaste apenas hace unas horas-insistió Leo

-apoyo la moción, ya que no quisiera que esta cosa explotara en el camino

-Chicos, chicos-moví la cabeza-deberían conocerme mejor¿cuándo les he fallado?-se miraron entre ellos como haciendo memoria o haciendo cuentas-bueno mejor no me lo digan y enciendan estas maravillas-sólo Mike lo hizo

-después de ustedes-Raph se acomodó en el tablero expectante en nosotros, Leo le imitó.

-bien bien¿listo Mike?

-viejo, estoy más listo que nunca -apretó el botón para encenderlo calentando turbinas

-Nos vemos en la punta de la colina!-le dije antes de alejarme junto con Mike

-Woooooooohaaaaaaaa! viejo esto está genial-detrás de nosotros se escucharon a mis hermanos que ya nos seguían el paso.

Nos deslizamos hasta el campo abierto para subir después a la colina. Al llegar casi a la punta apreté el botón de la maneta para emprender el vuelo, las alas se extendieron activándose los motores de estas dejando boquiabiertos a mis hermanos que habían quedado detrás, hice unas piruetas en el aire para mostrar lo seguro que era.

Por desgracia no pude maniobrarla bien ya que terminé estrellándome en una montaña de nieve.

A parte de eso nada más falló.

Se puede decir que casi todo el día no las pasamos deslizándonos y volando por el rumbo, al final los desconfiados de mis hermanos terminaron siendo los que no se querían bajar.

Tanto nos divertimos que no me dí cuenta que no había hablado con Charity en todo el día.

Al día siguiente la contacté en el desayuno pensando que se molestaría, pero al parecer ella tampoco pudo hablar conmigo en el día anterior.

Sentado en la mesa de la cocina esperando a que el agua de mi té estuviera lista, le platicaba a Charity lo que había pasado el día anterior con orgullo, sin percatarme del estado en el que ella estaba.

-_…de lo que me dices, al parecer tus inventos fueron todo un éxito._

_-"_si, en lo personal creo que me quedaron muy bien, tomando en cuenta que no tenía todas mis herramientas".

-_ja que modesto-_se mofó Charity un poco desanimada

-"Charity …¿Qué pasa? Te siento diferente-le pregunté a la vez que servía el recipiente caliente en una taza con una bolsita de té, Charity por su parte estaba a un lado de su casa tendiendo la ropa húmeda en una cuerda.

-_es que me peleé con Úrsula por que me dijo cosas…nada alentadoras-_me senté de nuevo en mi lugar dejando que la taza enfriara un poco mientras le ponía un par de cucharadas de azúcar

-"Vamos no puede ser tan malo, ya vez, aquí mis hermanos y yo siempre llegamos a decirnos algunas ofensas pero siempre quedamos bien al final"-mi cara estaba perdida y totalmente concentrada en la conversación con Charity

-_si, pero no es lo mismo.-_torné los ojos en blanco pensando que sólo eran cosas de chicas

-"bueno, bueno ¿pues que te dijo?"-soplé mi taza para después darle un pequeño sorbo

-_Ayer que la ví, me dijo que las enfermedades y el río envenenado eran por causa de las brujas y me acusó de ser una-_no pude evitar atragantarme con mi té, de nuevo di un brinco de mi silla mirando hacia la mesa, mascullando el nombre de "Salem …" .

Mientras Charity seguía con su relato

_-…ya que, según ella no era casualidad que yo fuera la única persona que tuviera un pozo sin que fuera afectado como los demás y que haya sobrevivido a la enfermedad siendo que nadie más lo había hecho. Además que esos sueños que tuve fueron obra del diablo._

Me dí un sopetón en la frente al mismo tiempo que un mundo de información llegaba a mi cerebro, en realidad me sentí como el idiota más grande de todo el mundo, no entendía por que hasta ahora pude recordarlo…, no entendía por que no me había dado cuenta

Charity se llevó su mano al rostro como si lo limpiara, estaba llorando, tomó un pantalón húmedo de su cesta para colgarlo, sus manos temblaban mientras lo tendía.

-_algo va a pasar Don, lo siento-_me dijo con voz quebrada

_-_no….no…no ¡Maldición¡Soy un estúpido como no me dí cuenta! 1700, el museo, los puritanos…brujas-di un puñetazo en la mesa con la mano derecha mientras que con la otra seguía golpeando mi frente-maldición! si hasta Mike leyó el libro y mencionó el museo¿¡por qué no me dí cuenta?

-_ Don, tu no tienes la culpa, es mi época yo debí saberlo…_

-Les dije que estaba muy, pero muy mal-dijo Mike sin percatarme que él junto con Leo y Raph estaban viendo y escuchando todo lo que hacía y decía.

-Charity, debes ir inmediatamente con Úrsula y decirle que todo fue una broma, que en realidad inventaste todo eso-me apresuré a decirle sin hacer pausas mientras mi respiración se agitaba

-_es demasiado tarde-_respondió con desesperanza-_ya todo mundo lo sabe, sólo es cuestión de tiempo-_Charity se dejó caer de rodillas en el pasto seco tomando su cara entre sus manos-_mi padre¿que será se él? Si yo…-_en un momento de desesperación arrojé la taza al piso con una respiración entrecortada

_-¡_Charity debes irte de ese lugar¡Huye con tu padre!- le corté casi gritando

-Don…¿qué pasa con quien hablas?-ni siquiera escuché a Leo que trataba de comunicarse conmigo

-_no hay manera….no…no podría, es mi casa…_

-Charity por favor olvida eso y vete -le rogué, ella comenzó a sollozar mientras temblaba.

-_no quisiera hacerlo…_

_-_es la única manera para salvarte-seguí aun en ruego- no quiero perderte-le dije en un hilillo de voz. Ella hizo un sonido pero lo cortó mientras se erguía pesadamente al notar que unas sombras se acercaban a la casa con pasó apresurado

-_no….no dios…piedad…_

_-_¿Charity que sucede?- pudimos ver a tres hombres a lo lejos que vestían de negro, dos de ellos acompañaban a los lados a uno más pequeño que era robusto y llevaba una capa negra que jugaba con el aire, los otros dos sólo tenían un saco largo todos llevaban el mismo tipo de sombrero.

Supuse que el más importante de esos tres era el de estatura baja, los demás se veían como guardaespaldas. Rápidamente se dirigían a la entrada de la casa de Charity.

-¿Quiénes son esas personas?-le pregunté temiendo que me respondiera

-_los ministros…los ministros de Salem-_me dijo con voz temblorosa, estaba muy asustada, inmediatamente corrió a un costado de la casa viendo como se acercaban hasta la puerta de entrada, su padre, Omalaya, estaba justamente parado en el umbral.

-¿_Omalaya Pain?_-preguntó el hombre bajo , su nariz era picuda, tenía un sombrero en copa con un tipo de hebilla en medio de este, su edad bailaría entre los cuarenta y cincuenta, su mirada no me daba muy buena espina, era maliciosa y un tanto perversa.

_-¿si? Buscabais algo?-_preguntó el señor Pain con brusquedad

-_así es, venimos a buscar a su hija Charity Pain-_el padre de Charity se paró justo frente al hombre provocando que este retrocediera un poco ya que el señor Pain se había puesto a la defensiva mientras cruzaba los brazos

-_¿para qué?_

_-su hija a sido acusada de practicar la brujería y yo personalmente he venido para rectificar si lo que se ha dicho a sido cierto-_siguió el hombre, en respuesta el señor Pain hizo una mueca que intentaba convertirse en una sonrisa

-_creo que sus informantes están mal comunicados, mi hija no es bruja_

_-eso es algo, señor Pain, que nosotros decidiremos-_el hombre hizo una señal con su mano para que sus hombres hicieran su trabajo, estaban por entrar a la casa de los Pain pero el padre de Charity les impidió el paso

-_esto es propiedad privada, no pueden entrar sin mi permiso_

_-Señor Pain debe dejar que podamos proceder si no quiere que las cosas se pongan más graves para su hija-_le dijo el hombre en un tono amenazante poco a poco el padre de Charity se fue agachando hacia un madero de la leña que estaba apilada a su lado para después usarlo en contra de los hombres que intentaban entrar

-_¡no se llevarán a mi hija!-_comenzó a lanzar peligrosos golpes con el madero, pero uno de los hombrezotes logró quitarle el madero antes de que pudiera hacer algún daño, el otro lo tomó por detrás sujetándolo por los brazos para queso compañero le golpeara en el estómago

-¡_No¡Déjenlo!-_Charity salió de su escondite lanzándose contra el hombre que golpeaba a su padre, intentó derrumbarlo con su propio peso pero este era mucho más grande y fuerte que ella.

-_¡aquí está la chica señor Barner!_

-¡Charity!No!-caminaba de un lado a otro tomando mi cabeza entre mis manos

-Maldición, llama al maestro, Don acaba de perder la razón-indicó Leo a Mike el cual subió las escaleras como gacela.

-_Yo me encargaré de ella, debo hacerle la revisión-_dijo el hombre de la capa guiando a Charity hasta el granero.

Charity se oponía a ir mientras giraba su vista hacia su padre que había perdido el conocimiento después de que uno de los hombres le golpeó en el rostro.

-¡_padre!-_chilló lastimeramente tratando de safarse de las fuertes manos de ese tipo.

-_Charity Pain más le vale que no se oponga, tan sólo le haré una revisión para comprobar si es una bruja-_dejó la puerta entre abierta aventando a Charity en un montón de paja, el tipo se quedó parado recorriéndola de pies de cabeza, hasta que ella se puso en pie

-_Yo no entiendo la necesidad para hacerlo¡yo no soy una bruja!-_valientemente se encaró con el hombre que le miraba con una mueca de burla

-_eso no fue lo que me informaron, todo el pueblo piensa que haces pactos con satán y así es como lograsteis sobrevivir al ataque de la enfermedad, no sin antes envenenar los ríos cristalinos que nuestro señor nos ha otorgado_

_-¡mienten!Yo no he hecho nada de eso, no podría como, y si vivo es por que dios así lo dispuso_

_-eso es algo, señorita Pain, que yo mismo tendré que comprobar a través de su cuerpo_

_-_maldito…-musité al darme cuenta de las intenciones de ese hombre

-..._así que quitaos vuetro vestido, tendré que buscar las marcas que satán pone en las brujas, y…si no las tiene no tendrá que preocuparse, sin embargo si las tiene tendrá que ir a juicio a una muerte segura-_el hombre rió triunfante acercándose peligrosamente a Charity, ella permaneció firme en su lugar.

_-¿en serio cree en las brujas señor Barner?-_preguntó con tono suspicaz mientras este dirigía sus manos hacia los botones de su vestido.

-_¿por qué lo pregunta señorita Pain?_

_-Una vez que se le acusó a Alicia Watson y usted le encerró en un cuart, pude ver como ella salía llorando¿por qué?-_el hombre comenzó desabotonando el primer botón del cuello de Charity, ella seguía sin moverse.

-_quizá, por gratitud-_respondió de manera casual siguiendo con otro botón. Pude sentir como el corazón de Charity latía presuroso, mientras temblaba en sus adentros de pánico.

-sal de ahí, sal de ahí-repetía varias veces dejándome inundar por la impotencia que sentía.

-_ señor Barner no creo que usted crea en las brujas-_declaró Charity intentando dar un paso para atrás, pero lo único que había tras ella era paja y una pared que evitaba que pudiera escapar. El hombre sonrió maliciosamente mirando a su pecho

-_lindo collar bruja¿ con él hacéis vuestros hechizos?-_Charity llevó su mano al cuello apretando algo que llevaba colgado de él

-_este collar me lo dio mi madre, no es para hechizar, y ya le dije que no soy bruja-_contestó secamente mirando a los lados presurosamente para buscar salida alguna, cada vez que retrocedía iba quedando más a la merced del Ministro.

-_eso lo decidiré yo-_casi se aventó hacia Charity mirándola como un perro hambriento ella intentó pasar a un lado de él pero este la aprisionó por su brazo derecho tirándola de nuevo hacia la paja

_-Nooooo suélteme-_lloró Charity mientras el maldito apretaba su cuerpo con el suyo.

-¡Desgraciado! Suéltala!-grité apretando los puños con fuerza. Escuché como la manga de Charity era rasgada por el Ministro que intentaba despojarle de su ropa, pero ella luchaba para evitarlo.

-Hijo, Donatello tranquilo!-Splinter me tomó por el brazo para que me mantuviera quieto, pero todos mis sentidos se encontraban con Charity.

-_déjeme!-_ordenó Charity a la vez que enterraba sus uñas en la cara del tipo, este comenzó a gritar lastimeramente colocándose de rodillas a la vez que unos hilillos de sangre escurrían por sus mejillas-Charity se safó por un momento arrastrándose hasta la salida

-¡Huye Charity!-grité safándome de las garras de Splinter. Ella estaba a punto de salir, iba a lograrlo, pero entonces el tipo se arrojó hacia ella logrando tomar sus tobillos, halándola hacia él.

-_Bruja maldita, pero esto no se quedará así!_

-¡No….no….déjala!-me dejé caer sobre mis rodillas desesperanzado, rezando por primera vez, para que ella pudiera salir de esta, para que ese maldito no le hiciera daño.

Era lo único que podía hacer…era lo único…

_Genial finalmente actualiza esta tipa, dirán ustedes XD. Pues si ni hablar me tardé años :P pero dado que tuve algunas tareillas por ahí, interrupciones familiares ,harry potter y bloqueos del escritor ¿qué esperaban:P jeje, ne nada de pretextos Sam, ok ok la cajeté ¬¬ si?XD_

_**Mede**, psssss si Raph "intentó leer el libro" pero verás que no lo terminó :P , de alguna me representó a mí ya que el libro lo dejé arrumbado después de leer unas pocas páginas ya que no me gustó, ja curioso, por que después de hacer este fic me decidi en terminar de leerlo, lo logré, pero sigue sin agradarme --, eeeeeeen fin , hago notar que soy una analfabeta en el área de Shakespeare, sin embargo lo puse, uno, por que es de antes de su época y dos por que le fui fiel al capítulo de la dimensión desconocida :P_

_Ah por que no es mi idea lo de los libros ni lo del ministro y sus "lindas" intenciones, eso ya tiene copryght jeje_

_Ok respeto eso de las adivinanzas jeje tienes razón, aunque a veces tb es divertido armar teorías XD_

_Jajaja Don galanazo, ots nomás pa' que veas man'ta jaja, pero bue, el chico anda entusiasmado, así pasa :p además Charity ya le dio alas jeje_

_Laura Ingallls? Mmm tendré que investigar por que no la conozco XD y pss sí ya se dieron un poco más de acercamiento con eso que pasó en el espejo de ahí que Don le haya agarrado más que confianza a la chica :P de aquí a lo demás que me pusiste, me abstengo en comentar ;) _

_Y que fue dedicado a Don, pues pasa que fue por el mismo hecho de ver que no se encontraba en la lista ninja de la página jeje, vaya que de los personajes es el que más me cuesta trabajo de escribir, pero ya vez aquí hago intentando XD, hay que darle un lugarcito en nuestros corazones :P y vaya creo que si coincido en la descripción de Donny, quizá erró su obligada profesión ninja :P_

_**Ksk**, jaja si me imaginaba que lo sabrías pronto, bue después de todo ya aquí está una explicación del porque le miraban feillo :P_

_Jajaja si yo tb pensé igual, pobres tortugas, mejor no hubieran salido de vacaciones :P, pero bue, al menos los demás se la pasaron menos pesada que Don que se aventó casi toda una editorial :P, y concuerdo contigo de que harías lo mismo que Raph :P…¿será por que fue algo que hice tb? XD_

_Pero bue, ya regresaré el libro antes de que se me rompa jajaja, (por que me lo prestaron), y no no lo uso como una pata más de un mueble pero bue, como dices sirve para poner otras cosas u, fiu fiu, espero nunca lea esto la persona que me lo prestó XD_

_A ver que más, Don despavilado? XD jaja bue, como dije antes ya se agarró confianza con la chica (y mucha no:P) además, sólo son unas plabritas¿Qué son unos inocentes piropos?XD_

_Úrsula? Benigna? Ja bue ya vez que hay tipos de vecinas toca-huevos, a la mejor de la que describes hubiera sido preferible a una bocafloja que sabe de ante mano que puede causar la muerte de alguien con sus comentarios :P_

_En lo personal pienso que las personas que se sienten más acogidas por el regazo de dios (algunas claro) son las más peligrosas, ya que son de un viborón, mejor una enemiga directa que te diga me caes gorda y púdrete! A otra que te de las dos caras de la moneda ñuñuñu esas si son de temer:S _

_Y más de esas épocas XD imagínate jojojo, pero bueno, veamos como le va a Charity y a Don en esta situación…y por si lo piensas no, no pienso hacer clon del otro fic con este jeje..aunque estoy tentada :P XD(disculpa yo me entiendo XD)_

_Ahora si niñas, cuídenselas mucho, espero actualizar pronto…espero :s y Ksk suerte con la vagancia con el novio ;) no hagas nada que yo no haría :P jeje(pobre)_

Byeces! Y besos!

_P.D mandenme besitos y cariñitos que ando chipil XD, estoy más dolida que una muela concaries XDme acabo de enterar de cosas que ciertamente me tienen muy deprimida del sexto libro de Harry Potter, si lo leen ya sabrán porque XD(no lo he leido pero eso leer spoiler tienen sus consecuencias), pero tiene mucho que ver con el apellido de mi nick Buaaa!NO ES POSIBLE!TT _


	8. ¡No hay que perder el tiempo!

Antes que nada…..aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa disculpa Mede! Hasta que Ksk por ahí mencionó lo de el review me dí cuenta de que hice una brutez, si brutez jus… XD ¿qué paso? Mandé mis contestaciones de review a los reviews de Mede por equivocación XD¿Cómo fue? Bueee andaba contestando review a la vez que leía el fic de Mede y entonces en un juntadero de ventanas, supongo me equivoqué al andar pegando y cambiando de página bla blabla, bue mis ténicas de escritura verán están algo enredadas XD, así que pegué en una parte que no me di cuenta que había hecho XD, así que eso fue todo,

Mede sorry XDXD pero buee andaba en Babilonia jejeje, si se puede borra ese review y luego te re-envío ese mismo que te di, pero sin lo adjunto fiu fiu….

Ahora si, sigamos! y para no se quiten la costumbre de mi pesimismo...que mala redacción XD:Pjuas juas

**¡No hay que perder el tiempo!**

-¡Maldición !-gruñí al mismo tiempo que me paraba de un brinco, me sofocaba estar tan desesperado. Era como si perdiera el control de mi propio cuerpo.

-Don tranquilízate!-Raphael me aprensó con sus brazos para evitar que saliera de ahí de un momento a otro, en realidad que esa era mi intención, quería irme de ahí, pataleaba y gritaba …hasta que ocurrió algo que no me esperaba.

………………………………………………………………………

Charity era arrastrada lentamente hacia ese hombre por sus tobillos. Ella hacia el mísero esfuerzo de sostenerse con sus uñas bien encajadas en la tierra y paja del suelo quedando poco a poco enterradas en ellas.

-_ya verás lo que te espera maldita-_amenazó el hombre con resentimiento.

-no…-apreté los ojos cuando Charity estuvo a la altura del hombre temiendo lo que seguiría pero…

-¡PAM!-resonó en todo el granero algo metálico que era golpeado en seco en un sólido casi hueco. Abrí lentamente los ojos y ví al hombre que yacía sobre Charity inconciente, al menos eso parecía, lo empujó bruscamente a un lado de ella a la vez que un hilillo de sangre escurría de la nariz del Ministro. Se levantó temblando mientras respiraba entrecortadamente.

-¿pero que…?-no terminé de formular mi pregunta ya que ella desvió su vista hacia una pequeña pala que sostenía en su mano derecha, oportunamente mientras ella era arrastrada había hallado la pala quizá enterrada en la paja. La miró un rato y finalmente la soltó como si esta le hubiera picado en su mano.

-_yo…yo no quería…pero él…-_sus manos temblaban como si tuviera un mal de parkinson

-Charity, cálmate-le hablé suavemente suspirando para mis adentros entre aliviado y asustado, esperaba que no le hubiera dado tan fuerte como para matarlo, no por que yo no lo deseara, si no por que ello acarrearía más problemas a la chica.

-Raphael, llevémoslo a un cuarto antes de que se ponga peor-ordenó Splinter cuando me ví más relajado

-Debes irte Charity, no puedes permanecer ahí-le pedí lo más suavemente posible para que me entendiera

-_mi…mi padre…_

_-_Charity, el estará bien tu deber huir ¡ahora!-resalté lo último casi en orden, ella miraba hacia todos lados aturdida hasta que divisó la salida, respiró hondo y obedeció al instante, comenzó a correr sin mirar atrás.

-¡_la bruja está huyendo!-_advirtió uno de los hombres que acompañaban al ministro, sólo y cuando Charity ya se perdía entre la arboleda del bosque.

La caza de brujas había iniciado.

Una hora después Charity se hallaba lo suficiente lejos de su casa y del alcance de los hombres que habían dejado de seguirla no hace mucho, aunque claro ambos sabíamos que eso no duraría mucho tiempo, habrían ido a buscar refuerzos para ir después tras de ella.

Por mi parte, había sido puesto en custodia por mi propia familia, recluido en el cuarto de April, ya que era el único lugar sin ventanas como para que yo intentase huir.

Estaba totalmente desanimado huyendo mentalmente con Charity, culpándome una y otra vez por sus suerte. Me senté en la cama de April recargando mis codos sobre mis rodillas mientras que con mis manos masajeaba mi cabeza.

-Lo lamento, lo lamento tanto…-le repetía una y otra vez

-_ya te dije que no tuviste la culpa-_me contestó de modo aburrido

-Pero yo debí haberlo advertido, es decir, se supone que para eso es la historia, para aprender de ella, para cambiar…para…

-_Don, por favor, no sigas que me vas a hacer sentir más mal de lo que me siento ahora-_se sentó sobre un tronco hueco a la vez que se abrazaba a sí misma-_pronto nevará-_anunció mientras sacaba vaho de su boca

-¿ves? A eso me refiero, si no hubiese sido por mí ahora tu estarías con tu padre en casa, no huyendo de esos malditos inquisidores.

En respuesta ella rió con sorna

-¿_en realidad crees que hubiera pasado eso, Don a como veo las cosas me están acusando de bruja no sólo por contar de mi extraño sueño, si no también por haber sobrevivido a la enfermedad y que nadie más lo hizo-_hizo una pausa mirando las copas de los árboles-_y también por envenenar el río ya que mi pozo es el único que está limpio._

_-_pero yo ocasioné esto-insistí con lo ojos apretados

-_entiende Don, sólo era cuestión de tiempo, lo único que pasó es que se aceleró mi sentencia cuando dije que había visto cosas extrañas, eso fue todo.-_siguió con voz más severa-_en dado caso-_desvió su vista al piso-_yo tuve más culpa, como dije es mi época, son mis leyes, es mi tiempo, y mi responsabilidad, todo lo que ha pasado ha sido por mi imprudencia, vaya, si yo era una niña de ocho años cuando pasó el juicio de Salem…_

_-_si…lo sé, es un hecho muy conocido por acá, 1692, las Brujas de Salem, más de 20 personas murieron injustamente enjuiciadas por unas chiquillas que fingían detectar al diablo a través de estúpidas señales, muchas personas murieron en los calabozos esperando ser liberadas o enjuiciadas….calabozos que hoy pertenecen al muy conocido museo de Salem-hice una mueca de burla para mí mismo-felicidades Donatello recordaste todo-me dije a mi mismo con desdén.

-_¿Extraño no?_

_-_¿qué?

-_que ninguno de los dos recordara esto-_fruncí el ceño repasando este nuevo dato¿Por qué ninguno de los dos pudo recordar algo de esto hasta ahora?

-quizá…por que estábamos tan ocupados con la novedad de habernos encontrado el uno al otro…-dije sin seguridad de mis palabras

-_o quizá, por que era necesario no recordar…quizá esto tenía que pasar-_continuó Charity mientras se inclinaba más al abrazarse

-no, no puedo creerlo¿por qué sería necesario que algo así ocurriera, no tiene sentido

-_sólo era una sugerencia-_comenzó a menearse de atrás hacia delante haciendo que una piedra cristalina que traía como collar se balanceara al mismo ritmo que ella.

Con la mirada seguía su camino, al mirarla sentí una especie de energía en mi espina al darme cuenta que yo conocía esa piedra.

-Charity…¿de dónde sacaste eso?-le pregunté con la garganta seca

-¿_esto?-_preguntó tomando entre sus manos la piedra-_es el collar que me regaló mi madre_

_-_y…¿desde cuando lo tienes?-le pregunté curiosamente mientras una pequeño brillo de esperanza se asomaba a mi cabeza

-_desde que mi madre murió creo, tenía 5 años entonces…ehm a todo esto¿Por qué lo preguntas?_

_-_espera una pregunta más ¿por qué antes no la había visto?

-_o, bueno es que siempre la tengo oculta debajo de mi ropa, ya que antes siempre se me perdía cuando el cordón se hacía viejo, así que decidí llevarla de esta manera, pero…_

_-¡_Charity! O cielos! Esto es genial!-me paré de un brinco de mi lugar caminando de un lado a otro tomando mi barbilla con una mano derecha mientras que la otra la posaba en mi cadera-es por eso que nos comunicamos, si, si, eso tiene sentido, la piedra de alguna manera se activó ese día que nos enfermamos y por ello nos comunicamos, ahora todo esto tiene lógica

-_lo bueno es que uno de los dos entiende-_dijo Charity sarcásticamente

-si, si mira, ehm…te explicaré, esa piedra ya anteriormente la había visto…vaya que digo, varias veces, y lo que te puedo decir es que no es una piedra común

-_¿a…no?_

-no, esa piedra posee una rara energía que es capaz de abrir puertas ínter dimensionales conectando un mundo con otro, como fue el caso de un amigo que tuve hace ya mucho tiempo llamado Jack el cual lograba darle vida a sus dibujos por medio de su lápiz que tenía en la punta atada a esa piedra

-_y bueno¿cómo funciona?-_preguntó Chairity a medio comprender lo que le quise decir

-bueno, no estoy muy seguro, pero creo que para tener un mejor control de ella necesitaría una máquina que lograra enfocar el poder de la piedra a un punto para evitar saltos en el tiempo…

-_momento, espera¿qué quieres decir con evitar los saltos en el tiempo?_

_-_con eso quiero decir que si enfoco correctamente el flujo de energía que tiene esa piedra, podría abrir una puerta que uniría a mi mundo con el tuyo, y que de esa manera …-corte para tomar aire con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-y de esa manera poder salvarte…y tenerte a mi lado

-_¿entonces…podríamos…?es decir¿hay la posibilidad de que tu y yo...?-_con voz nerviosa Charity quiso expresar lo que esto le causaba

-si, es posible-dije más para mi que para ella ya que aún no llegaba a convencerme de que esto pasara, tenía miedo que de un momento a otro llegaran a tumbarme de mi nube

-_Oye…pero…¿no para esto necesitarías poseer tu la piedra?-_esas palabras llegaron a mi cabeza como lanzas a mi cerebro

-uhm, creo que eso sería un contratiempo-me rasqué la cabeza buscando otras posibilidades-a menos qué…-de nuevo apareció un foco por encima de mi.

-¿_a menos que que?_-preguntó Charity esperando mi respuesta

-a menos que tu me enviaras la piedra…-hubo un par de minutos de silencio por parte de ella hasta que habló de manera incrédula

_-debes estar bromeando_

_-_no, no mira la cosa va así, tu me enviarás la piedra a modo de que yo la tome en mi tiempo, es decir, tu la esconderás en alguna parte de ahí para que yo la encuentre.

-_pero¿cómo saber que en el transcurso del tiempo alguien más no la tomará, después de todo ya para entonces habrán hecho cambios y eso_

_-_por eso tendrá que ser en un lugar que aún exista en mi tiempo-Charity calló un rato pensando un lugar cercano para que estuviera a salvo

-_el arroyo, podría enterrarlo cerca de ahí_

_-_no, sería peligroso que regresaras

-_es el único lugar que he reconocido Don, creo que a partir de donde estoy ya no hay más árboles, sólo casas-_suspiré hondo al darme cuenta que la cosa sería más peligroso de lo que pensaba

-buscaremos otra manera para…

-_no hay otra manera-_insistió Charity mientras se levantaba-_iré y la enterraré lo más rápido posible-_en respuesta me quedé callado no muy seguro de su plan-_estaré bien lo prometo, ellos seguramente aún no han emprendido mi búsqueda ya que han de estar reuniendo buenos perros de caza para encontrarme_

-¿te…te estarán buscando con perros de caza?-le pregunté con cierto horror en la voz

-_seguramente-_me respondió con la mayor naturalidad del mundo

-no te ofendas, pero la gente de tu tiempo son unos bárbaros

-_si, tenemos suerte que no hayamos inventado la bomba atómica-_me contestó con un deje de burla

-ok entiendo la indirecta

-_en todo caso, no hay tiempo que perder-_dijo decidida-_deséame suerte_

_-_lo lograrás estoy seguro-le dije con ánimo tratando de ser optimista

Caminó de regreso por un largo rato hasta que se halló en nuestro lugar de encuentro cerca del arroyo.

Comenzó a cavar con una piedra picuda que bien le hizo de pala al pie de un árbol que se preparaba para el invierno, había tirado ya hasta la última de sus hojas esperando apaciblemente la primera nevada de la temporada.

-_¿te parece bien a esta distancia?-_me preguntó al haber cavado un hoyo de unos 30 centímetros de profundidad

-si, creo es más que suficiente

-_esperemos funcione-_lentamente se fue quitando su collar haciendo que entre ambos se perdiera la fuerza de nuestra conexión-_será extraño no sentirte en mi cabeza-_me dijo a modo de susurro

_-_lo mismo digo- le contesté de la misma forma-Charity…¿por lo mientras dónde piensas estar, ya que esto podría tardar un día si no es que un poco más

-_iré a las cuevas que están cerca de la cascada, no hay pierde, sólo hay que seguir de frente como a 7 horas de aquí, no podrán hallarme tan fácilmente ya que el agua disfrazará mi aroma para los perros. Al menos nos dará el tiempo que necesitamos._

_-_No te preocupes, cuando te des cuenta ambos ya estaremos comiendo frituras frente al televisor-bromeé retorciéndome las manos nerviosamente ya que aún no estaba muy seguro de que esto funcionaría.

-_bueno…-_ambos suspiramos hondo_- hasta entonces-_al decir esto soltó el collar en el agujero que había hecho, provocando un mareo en mi cabeza, como si algo me hubiera jalado hacia delante de una manera muy brusca y me hubiera hecho caer de pronto en tierra firme. Tuve que sostenerme sobre una mesita que estaba a mi lado para no caerme. Mis ojos tuvieron dificultad para visualizar lo que había a mi alrededor a lo que tuve que parpadear varias veces para poder enfocar mejor, tal era como si acabara de despertar de un sueño. Aún así, el vértigo no se iba haciéndome caer en un profundo abismo.

Todo se ennegreció de momento.

-Donatello…-una voz femenina me llamaba una y otra vez-Donny…

-está despertando-una segunda voz masculina se oyó a mi alrededor, ví unas sombras a mi mis lados, y otra que estaba justo frente mío.

-Don…-llamó de nuevo esa voz femenina la cual me era conocida pero no podía localizar, de alguna manera todo me sonaba en eco

-¿Charity?-dije al notar unos ojos verdes frente de mí, formando un rostro de ella.

-¿Quién demonios es Charity?-poco a poco reconocí la voz de Raph expresando su duda con desconcierto. Frente de mí poco a poco visualicé a April que ponía un paño mojado en mi cabeza

-no sé, desde hace horas que la viene mencionando-moví mi cabeza dando un quejido, parte de mi cuerpo me dolía, quizá por haber caído de lleno en el piso-no estoy segura pero creo que un día después de que enfermó ya había dicho ese nombre-dijo April como haciendo memoria

-Pues sea como sea, pareciera como si hablara con esa chica, si acaso lo es, una de dos, o se volvió loco, o tendré que apoyar la teoría de Mike de que ha comenzado a hablar con los fantasmas-siguió Raph asomándose sobre mi cabeza

-se los dije, este lugar está embrujado-dijo Mike temeroso mientras titilaba los dientes

-aaaa bueno, no sería lo peor que han enfrentado ¿no?-dijo Casey en algún lugar de cuarto, giré mi cabeza lentamente hacia la puerta y me dí cuenta que esta se hallaba abierta, ubiqué a cada uno de mis hermanos para ver las posibilidades que tenía para huir; Mike estaba al pie de mi cama, April a un lado mío al igual que Raph, eso sería un problema, Casey estaba sentado en una silla un poco más allá de Mike y Splinter y Leo estaban en un rincón hablando de algo que no era audible.

Nadie vigilaba la puerta, sólo me quedaba quitar a Raph de mi camino

-Raph….-llamé a mi hermano con una voz lastimera

-vaya ya era hora¿qué pasó conti…-sin dejar que terminara su pregunta envié un certero golpe a su mejilla derrumbándolo a un lado de April.

Mientras ella ayudaba a Raph yo dí un rápido brinco hacia la puerta traspasándola sin problema ya que mis hermanos habrían quedado noqueados por mi reacción, cosa que no duró mucho ya que me siguieron casi pisando mis talones.

Huí a la cochera tomando un Tortuslizador para escaparme y llegar rápidamente al sitio donde Charity había enterrado la piedra. Sin perder tiempo trasformé el aparato de nieve a uno volador para llegar más pronto, ni siquiera me importó si había gente a la vista o no.

-He perdido mucho tiempo he perdido demasiado tiempo-me repetía una y otra vez sin percatarme que mis hermanos habían dejado de seguirme, en poco rato llegué al lugar indicado y con mis propias manos comencé a cavar, pero la tierra era muy dura bajo la nieve, así que tomé una piedra adjunta y raspé muy hondo temiendo que por alguna razón no se encontrara ahí, hasta que algo brilló ante mis ojos.

La piedra estaba intacta, como si la hubieran colocado ahí hace apenas unos segundos, suspire hondamente soltando una carcajada mientras la sacaba y la dejaba a la altura de mis ojos.

-así que, tú serás quien me ayude ¿ah?-le hablé a la piedra como si esta me oyera-bien, pues es hora que hagas tu trabajo.-me erguí casi velozmente, para irme a posar en mi Tortuslizador y regresar a casa. La coloqué en mi cuello para ver si podía comunicarme con Charity…pero nada, de alguna manera no servía en mi tiempo, hasta llegué a pensar que quizá habría algo que haría que nos conectara de alguna otra manera, pero no daba como.

Al llegar nadie estaba y como si nada me encerré en la cochera evitando el contacto con cualquier otra persona. Tuve que atrancar las puertas de la cochera para que nadie me interrumpiera.

Mientras comenzaba mi trabajo escuchaba como Raph tocaba la puerta como histérico con la intención de tirarla, pero siempre había algo que lo detenía. Hubo ratos en los que oía a Splinter que me llamaba, pero hacía caso omiso, lo único que me interesaba era hacer el aparato que ayudaría a Charity.

Eso pasó no hace más de medio día…y ahora…

Ahora no puedo perder más el tiempo.

Tengo que ayudar a la mujer que amo

A la mujer que tiene puestas las esperanzas en mí…

Yo soy su única esperanza…

- Charity, aguanta un poco más….

_Ñem no quedó como esperaba pero ya ando apresurada por mi familia jaja (quiero mi propia pc!)_

_**Medeha **jaja justo me preguntaba eso hace unos días XD¡eso digo¿Por qué demonios a nadie se le ocurre un tipo de holograma de ellos como humanos ah, deberían presentarles al doc Xavier, el si que podría ayudarles jeje_

_A bueno decía del copryght ya que hay acciones de la historia que yo no intervine, así vienen solitas como en la original(osea de la dimension desconocida), en este caso lo que quiso hacer el Ministro…pero bue, a partir de ahora la multa de plagio de historia se cortó con este nuevo capítulo en donde empiezan mis revoltijos puros jeje(es decir ya sin mezcla de la original)_

_BUAAAAA no me digas de mi Snappy, pero mmm, no te arruino la lectura diciéndote que pasa, pero si te digo que de lo que he leido ha sido una de los libros más intrigantes de la saga jus jus (más de Snape más de Snape corazones a mi alrededor)….sólo puedo decirte que de pronto me caí de mi nube cuando Snape hizo algo no muy…er ortodoxo digamos…si quieres saber más ahí me dices XDXD_

_Así que los Weasley te agradan eh? Jeje, veamos que tal vez sus elecciones de parejas en el sexto libro ;), en especial la de Billy (era él o Charlie? No me acuerdo pero vaya vaya que se agarró una pareja muy especial ;))_

_NO que te pasa leélo, y pss si no es el mejor, pero tampoco está por la calle de la amargura (viene más de mi Snappy jus jus), ejem bue pero siendo objetiva es bueno…pero no tanto, más que nada supongo es necesario para que se comprendan algunas cosaaas del sexto…y de los anteriores…bueno eso digo yo….mejor que el cuarto no es (tb era de mis favoritos pero creo el sexto está tomando un nuevo lugar :P) Leélo, te lo recomiendo, si planeas seguir la saga, síguele…supongo que varias personas que te dijeron de su decepción eran fans de Sirius na? Jus, si es así en el libro verás la respuesta del por que no les gustó XD_

_Ejem ahora a seguirle ….bue ya vimos que pasó con el Ministro en parte jeje, pero ahora veamos si Don acaba a tiempo :P_

_Ja! De vacaciones? Naaa, sólo ando de vaga (ya quisiera) nel pasa que ando en busca de empleo…el cual hoy me dieron por fines de semana jeje, a ver como me va en la empresa de los pollos jus jus (osea Kentuckie)_

_Suerte niña táoate bien o destápate según el clima jus jus aguas con enviar un review enferma…no quisiera que me pasaraas un virus :P (mal chiste)_

_**Ksk **Snape se muere?...ñum ñum, no,….exactamente jeje sólo digamos que hizo cosas que de pronto me sonaron algo decepcionantes, pero ahora sólo pienso que lo que hizo hubo razón , ya sabes teorías y más teorías jeje, para disculparlo por que mi Snape es inocente! Ajum….decía, que en pocas palabras, ya estoy bien… por las teorías que tengo ahora podría decir que lo adoro más que nunca jajajaja (solo si son ciertas, vemoas si no me tiran de mi nube snif!)_

_Me tardé mucho? Vaya si esto no es nada, he llegado a tardarme por un año entero :P(mala mala) jaja bue es que siempre me viene el bloqueo y cosas de imprevisto pero ya todo bien lo juro (por ahora) al menos antes de entrar al calor del trabajo jus jus, y tb a esperando que me den una buena bequita por mi arduo trabajo escolar :P_

_Bueno al fic, como verás las cosas "parecieran " tener una "buena solución no?", veamos si es cierto que los dejaré juntitos y tranquilitos :P( aun no lo decido juar juar)_

_Y ya vez nomás lo encerraron un ratito jeje _

_Seee ya vez eso decía, esa gente que se siente tocada por la mano de dios son los que más esconden asi que aguas con ellas! XD.._

_Te pongo de ejemplo de aquí a unas viejas llamadas las Polianchis o algo así, hace años estas mujeres le hacían como de mujeres santas, ya sabes santos y cruces pegadas por toda su casa…al final y al cabo se supo que estas tipas secuestraban muchachas de pueblos cercanos y luego las prostituian¿Cómo la vez? XD¿para que el dato? Sólo quería compartirlo jeje, claro no hay que generalizar, pero bue hay varios que han dado razones para que piense así XD_

_Las torturas! Uy si terribles! Hace unos meses vi unos cuando hicieron un museo de la santa inquisición dejándome con la boca hasta el piso con horror en mi vientre, (entre otras partes jeje) nuuuu si que eran unos bárbaros! Que meterte estacas por ahí hasta que te traspase el cuerpo! Aich! Que dolor! XD ya me dolió mi vecina de abajo jaja…ejem pero bue_

_En este caso se ubica en una época en la que se mataron a varias personas por ejercer la brujería, precisamente las brujas de Salem(ya viste la película?jeje es verídica), Charity se ubica unos años más delante de estos, que…aunque decían que ya serían más cuidadosos para no cometer más este tipo de barbarie, aún lo hacían, ya sabes las supersticiones no mueren tan rápido_

_¿Más información? Entra a esta pagina que te hablará un poco de esto jeje (lo que cuenta no es la manera que las mataban, si no "la causa")_

_http/funversion.universia.es/enigmas/brujas.htm_

_aaaaaaaaa ya ni me digas!XD jajajaa dios que pena, en serio que no lo hice con esa intención, lo único que pasó es que se fue el avión bien gacho jajajaa, tuve que releer una y otra vez tu review para entender de lo que querías decirme…simplemente no entendía, hasta que me decidí volver a el review que mande a Mede haciéndome caer de mi silla al notar que había respondido ahí jajajjajaaaaaaa que pena en serio, pero bueno que más da :P._

_Jus jus, si quieres te mando un diccionario mexicano para que iniciemos nuestras clases de albures y modismos jaja, bue, que bueno que se aprendió algo no¿Quién dice que perdemos el tiempo en este lugar? Jeje_

_Uff contestaciones largas eh? Jeje_

_Ahora si nenas me despido! Hasta la próxima! Pásensela bien en estos días de vagancia, si los tienen si no, búsquenselos y me invitan jeje_

_Byeces!_


	9. El Portal

_**Sin perdón de dios me hago la aparecida jo! Bueno dicen que es mejor tarde que nunca na, además ¿Cómo creen que se iban a librar de mi?...bueno se que eso deseaban pero me gusta hacer la vida imposible a la gente jus jus :P**_

_**Más abajo nos vemos gentuza;)**_

****

………………………………………………………………

**El portal**

-¿qué cree que sea sensei?-preguntó Leo mirando de reojo a su hermano que se hallaba tendido en la cama murmurando una y otra vez el nombre de Charity, April en el momento le puso un paño en su frente a la vez que su hermano Raph se acercaba para verlo mejor, Mike y Casey también lo miraban, pero desde un ángulo más alejado.

-No estoy seguro hijo mío, pero…-la rata quedó pensante mientras alisaba uno de sus bigotes.

-¿pero que¿tiene alguna idea de lo que podría ser?

-quizá…cuando tomé a tu hermano por el brazo pude sentir algo más…otra presencia.

-¿otra presencia?-repitió Leo con preocupación-¿quiere decir que podría estar poseído o algo por el estilo?-fue lo primero que a Leo se le ocurrió después de escuchar a Mike que el lugar podría estar embrujado

-no lo creo, lo que sentí era algo muy diferente, era algo que nunca antes había sentido-Leo le miró con aprensión pensando que la vida de su hermano podría estar pendiendo de un hilo-no te preocupes hijo, según parece esa presencia no es maligna, aún así tendremos que tener muy vigilado a tu hermano ya que podría…

-Raph…

- vaya ya era hora¿qué pasó conti…?

-¡Don se va!-anunció Mike como si nadie más lo hubiera notado, todos habían quedado shokeados por lo que acababa de suceder: Donatello había tirado a Raph de un golpe escapando del cuarto cuanto sus piernas se lo permitieron.

-…escapar-terminó de decir Splinter con una voz resignada

-Este ya sacó boleto-masculló Raphael dando un salto hacia las escaleras, todos los demás lo imitaron persiguiendo a Don que se les había perdido

-¿Dónde demonios está ese mal nacido¡Le voy a dar motivos para quedarse inconsciente!

Segundos después se oyó un estallido de motor y vieron despegar a su hermano de la cochera

-¿A dónde irá?-preguntó Mike mirando al cielo

-¡oye tu regresa y pelea como un Ninja¡Maldito Cobarde hijo de…!-gritaba como loco Raphael con la intención de seguirlo en otro de los aparatos pero Splinter lo detuvo

-¡Raphael!Puedes llamar la atención de la gente!-dijo Splinter al notar como algunas cortinas se movían en la casa de enfrente

-¡A claro! Raphael si llama la atención cuando hace algo, pero cuando es Donatello con sus inventos locos jamás llamaría la atención¡qué estúpido soy!-gruñó sarcásticamente maldiciendo internamente a Donatello que ya había desaparecido de la vista

-¿lo seguimos?-preguntó Leonardo que ciertamente ya no sabía como reaccionar

-mmm, tendremos que ir en la Van, la gente ya empieza a salir-dijo Splinter dirigiéndose a la cochera.

-Yo conduzco-se apresuró a decir April cuando tomaban posiciones, ya que Raphael se estaba alistando para ir de chofer y con el humor que se traía no se iba a arriesgar.

-¿ehm…y alguien tiene idea de a donde se dirigía?-preguntó Casey poniéndose de copiloto

-supongo que iría al arroyo, últimamente le ha dado de irse por allá, allí debió embrujarlo alguna bruja-generalmente todos hubieran dado por aludido a Mike, pero dadas las circunstancias podría ser algo probable, después de todo se encontraban cerca del puerto de las brujas.

Después de un largo rato llegaron al lugar que Mike les había indicado, era el mismo lugar donde lo había seguido la primera vez que lo había sorprendido hablando sólo en el arroyo. Todo se encontraba misteriosamente tranquilo, al parecer Donatello ya se había marchado.

-Se ve que estuvo cavando

-¿Por qué lo dices muñeca?-preguntó Casey llamando la atención de las tortugas que buscaban a los alrededores

-bueno aquí hay un agujero-todos se asomaron con la esperanza de encontrar algo que los guiara a su hermano, pero para su decepción no había nada más que tierra removida.

-No tiene mucho de haberse ido-dijo Leo tomando un poco de la tierra

-¿Por qué tendría prisa de cavar un agujero en este lugar?-preguntó April más para si misma que para el resto

-yo insisto que es cosa de brujería

-ya cállate Mike!-gruñó Raph a regañadientes

-¿Qué es lo que piensa maestro?-preguntó Leo con la esperanza de que su maestro pudiera serles de más ayuda, pero la rata estaba tan confundida como ellos

-yo…ya no se hijo, supongo que lo único que podemos hacer es seguir buscando pistas.

Y eso hicieron por más de dos horas sin tener mucho éxito.

Derrotados regresaron a casa, cual fuera su sorpresa que al llegar encontrarían una cochera trabada por dentro.

-¡E…ese infelíz!-logró decir Raphael con la mandíbula trabada-¡ABRE AHORA MISMO O TIRARÉ LA PUERTA!

-¿A estado aquí todo este tiempo!-exclamó Casey al mismo tiempo que Raph comenzaba a estrellarse contra la puerta para derribarla fuera como fuera

-así parece-suspiró Leo más tranquilo-¿Qué estará haciendo?

-Raphael, hijo tranquilízate-Splinter de manera serena tomó a Raph por su brazo

-¿Co..cómo que tranquilízate, ese maldito nos tuvo dos-largas-horas buscándolo como locos y él! y EL ESTABA AQUÍ! ABREEEEEE!-sin importar el dolor que le pudiera causar Raph pateó la puerta con todas sus fuerzas sin lograr nada más que una pequeña magulladura

-¿de que está echa esa puerta?-preguntó Mike sorprendido mientras Raph saltaba en una sola pierna tomando entre sus manos su pie derecho quejándose y maldiciendo a Don. La rata más tranquila se acercó hasta la puerta a pegar la oreja tocando a la vez con los nudillos para ver si este le respondía.

-Donatello, hijo abre la puerta-en respuesta sólo se escuchó unos golpes como de herrero-está trabajando en algo.

-Últimamente ha estado muy extraño pero nunca pensé que llegaría a tanto-comentó Leonardo cruzándose de brazos, April y Casey por su parte se llevaron en hombros a Raph que al parecer se había lesionado la pierna con el mal golpe que había dado.

-se los dije-cantilló Mike pegando oreja a la puerta-dudo mucho que salga de ahí un buen rato, cuando se encuentra en un proyecto importante no hace nada más que trabajar, hubo una vez que hasta dejó de comer por no dejar su proyecto-explicó Mike con aires de superioridad

-si lo sabemos también vivimos con él-dijo Leo de manera aburrida frotándose los ojos, esto ya sobrepasaba lo normal.

-Tendremos que esperar a que salga-anunció la rata girándose sobre sus talones-sólo el nos podría explicar que es lo que le sucede

-dudo mucho que los poseídos den muchas explicaciones

-Miguelangello el no está poseído-fue lo único que dijo la rata antes de desaparecer por la puerta de entrada

-¿y tu que piensas Leo?-preguntó Mike esperando que finalmente alguien le diera la razón

-yo…ya no se que pensar-dijo con desconsuelo sintiendo un enorme peso en los hombros-lo mejor que podemos hacer es vigilar la puerta para que no se nos vaya a escapar de nuevo.

-Hermano creo que las ideas se te están agotando

-pues yo también pienso lo mismo-suspiró en derrota-yo seré el primero…

…………………………………………………………………………………………

-¿Cómo estará ella¿la habrán atrapado¡Maldición esta pieza es más grande! Tendré que tomar otro engrane, por suerte dejé las cajas afuera de la Van antes de que se la llevaran-Don llevaba más de un día trabajando sin parar ya la desesperación lo había dominado por completo, había momentos en que pensaba que no lo lograría, pero tan sólo en imaginarse a Charity cerca de la cascada esperando su llegada lo motivaba a seguir, debía hacerlo, debía lograrlo.

-Sólo unas horas más y esto estará listo, Charity por favor resiste…resiste…

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

-Por favor Dios mío no dejes que me encuentren, ayuda a Don por favor-rezaba Charity con sus manos entrelazadas titilando por el frío que asediaba el lugar, el tiempo y la cascada hacían una buena combinación para que cualquiera pudiera congelarse

La cueva en la que Charity estaba comenzaba a formar tímpanos de hielo en la entrada favoreciendo en parte a la chica por que así tardarían más en encontrarla, pero a la vez la desfavorecía por que no tenía nada más que su vestido viejo para apaciguar el frío.

-Papá, ojalá estés bien-una lágrima recorrió su mejilla al recordar a su padre cuando luchó para que no se la llevaran, se abrazó haciéndose un ovillo entre unas rocas que la escondían en el interior de la cueva. Más de una vez se había tentado en hacer una fogata, pero esto podría llamar la atención de los canes así que tenía que resignarse al escaso calor que las piedras podrían proporcionarle. Por otra parte se consideraba afortunada de que no hubiera algún oso entre las cuevas u otro animal peligroso que estuviera por ahí.

-eso ya es algo-se consolaba mirando de vez en cuando la salida para ver si Don había llegado-me pregunto que será lo que nos deparará el destino¿que tan amable será con nosotros, no quisiera morir sin haberte conocido antes…sin sentir tus manos aunque sea un momento-sus esperanzas comenzaban a flaquear pensando que si no moría en manos de la justicia del pueblo lo haría por el frío arrasado

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

-¿Aún no sale de ahí?-preguntó Raph cuando Casey regresaba de su turno de vigilar-¿me ves con él cara de sapo?

-supongo eso fue un no-dijo Mike paseándose de un lado a otro, la idea de vivir entre brujas no le gustaba para nada.

-¿Nadie ha preguntado sobre lo que pasó hace rato?-preguntó Splinter ya que desde hace rato uno de los vecinos había estado espiando desde su ventana. -no nadie por suerte, al menos parece que nadie se percató de los berridos de Raph

-aaa ya cállate auch!

-vaya si que se hinchó-dijo April al ponerle otro vendaje a la pierna lastimada de la tortuga.

-no hubiera pasado si hubieras puesto en práctica tu control…

-Leo no empieces ya suficiente tengo con contenerme para matar a ese maldito nerd¡Ay!

-Disculpa ¿te lo apreté mucho?-preguntó la chica pero Raph movió la cabeza en negativa

-no te preocupes está bien sólo intenta la próxima vez no encajar el seguro en mi piel

-uy! Lo siento

-¿Saben? Estaba pensando que Don en estos momentos ya habría descifrado parte del misterio-Mike hizo una media sonrisa al imaginarse a su hermano casi ahogado por la inmensidad de libros de consulta que tendría a su alrededor o frente a su computadora buscando cualquier cosa que los guiara a su objetivo.

-si, es extraño ¿no, parece que para este tipo de cosas nos hemos hecho muy dependientes de él.-siguió Leo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-debemos encontrar la forma para ayudarlo, tenemos que hablar con él ahora mismo si no se matará de agotamiento ahí adentro.-dijo con seriedad

-tienes razón hijo, ya va a hacer dos días sin haber comido algo

-vaya, hasta que se va a hacer algo-dijo Raph poniéndose de pie tan rápido que ya se había encaminado a la puerta en un segundo

-¿y como piensas sacarlo de ahí Jackie Chan¿piensas ahora fracturarte el brazo en el intento?-se burló Casey pero Raph lo dio por aludido.

-En serio ¿Cómo lo vas a sacar?-Mike preguntó haciendo que Raph se detuviera en la perilla de la puerta preguntándose lo mismo.

-Tenemos materiales ¿no? Somos Ninjas armados por si no se habían dado cuenta-recalco lo último regañándose así mismo por no habérsele ocurrido antes-las espadas de Leo o cualquier otro material servirá para poder abrir. Y si no sirve estrellaremos la Van contra la puerta y listo.

-aja, gran idea, pero…¿cómo lo haremos "sin llamar la atención"?

-¡Qué más da Leo!lo importante es sacarlo de ahí e interrogarlo!

-Si pero además dañaríamos la casa de April…

-pretextos sólo pretextos-dijo Raph alzando las manos-Raph ya había perdido de nuevo los estribos

-Tú sólo piensas que con tu estúpida fuerza bruta puedes solucionar todo!-explotó Leo encarando a su hermano mientras este dejaba la puerta a medio abrir para pelear de frente con su hermano

-¿Quieres comprobar que tanta fuerza bruta tengo?

-Chicos…-April intentó armonizar la cosa pero cuando ya se había dado cuenta ambos se habían tirado al piso para pelear.

-¡Basta!-gritó Splinter intentando separarlos al igual que Casey, y April gritaba cada vez que una de sus cosas corría el riesgo para romperse en seco en el piso. Todos estaban tan concentrados en lo suyo que nadie se percató que Don acababa de pasar apresuradamente hacia el refrigerador para sacar algunos alimentos.

-Bien un jugo y este guisado será suficiente por ahora-tomó lo primero que encontró y se fue de la misma manera que entró cerrando la puerta de golpe, haciendo que todos prestaran su atención a la puerta parando en seco sus movimientos.

-¿Ese era Don?-preguntó Mike que tenía en sus manos un viejo jarrón que había rescatado de caerse

-eso me temo-siguió Leo con la cabeza de Raph atrapada entre sus brazos casi asfixiándolo, todos se miraron de reojo y salieron a la cochera notando que la puerta estaba ahora entreabierta oyéndose por dentro un estallido de motor

-Creo que ya terminó-Casey se rascó la cabeza con una media sonrisa en la cara

-Y no sólo eso…¡se nos piensa ir de nuevo!-exclamó Mike corriendo en dirección a la cochera al igual que Leo y Raph pero de nuevo su hermano se les había adelantado, despegó de golpe una vez más perdiéndose en el firmamento.

-¿y ahora que?-preguntó Mike mirando hacia el cielo, nadie movía ni un músculo de su lugar, ni siquiera Raph que estaba tan ansioso de golpear a su hermano.

-bah! Que oportuno yo que quería tirarle la puerta encima-masculló Raph cruzándose de brazos a la vez que un hilillo de sangre salía de su boca.

-¡Vayan a buscarlo! la señorita O'neil, el joven Jones y yo esta vez nos quedaremos para ver si regresa, llévense los intercomunicadores así sabrán cuando deberán parar de buscar…sólo en caso de que él haya regresado primero.

-Bien sensei, iremos enseguida-Leo hizo una reverencia y mandó a Mike para que fuera por los aparatos y las armas

-Raph deberías quedarte-sugirió April pero en respuesta la tortuga hizo un gruñido que significaba que no lo haría ni aunque se estuviera muriendo-bien sólo decía

-aquí están, y también traje un crucifijo

-¿para que?-preguntó Leo frunciendo el ceño

-si vamos a tratar con fuerzas oscuras con esto podremos protegernos

-Mike no estamos tratando con vampiros-Leo tomó sus Katanas enfundándolas con un giro de muñeca.

-¿quién te lo asegura?-respondió Mike con una voz misteriosa

-ya basta de boberías! Dame mis sais y sigamos a ese loco-Raphael si decir nada más se dirigió a la Van.

-Ya lo oíste-siguió Leo detrás de Raph con Mike pisándole los talones.

-¿y por que no vamos en los tortuslizadores?

-Conociendo a Don seguramente los habrá desconectado para que no lo siguiéramos-respondió simplemente Leo mientras se colocaba de chofer

-Ey! Yo quería conducir!

-¡Olvídalo tu humor nos puede estrellar en algún poste!Además estás mal de la pierna-en respuesta Raph dio un gruñido colocándose de copiloto. Cuando todos se vieron listos Leo pisó el acelerador a fondo desapareciendo en un rechinido de llantas en la esquina de la calle.

-Suerte hijos míos-susurró la rata en desmayo, sentía que pronto el misterio saldría a la luz en cuanto volvieran.

Para su suerte el sol ya estaba cerca de ocultarse totalmente, así podrían ser una sombra en la oscuridad.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Donatello finalmente había concluido, según él, con éxito de su experimento. Volaba tan rápido como podía para quedar cerca de la cascada y encontrar a la chica, ya tan sólo era cuestión de activar la máquina, que había guardado en una mochila, y rescatarla.

-Tan cerca y tan lejos-se decía así mismo cuando apenas había logrado cruzar el arroyo.

-dijo todo derecho a unas siete horas….por suerte este bebé me llevará antes de lo esperado-pensaba al mismo tiempo que digería sus alimentos sin dejar de conducir casi se ahogaba con el guisado al intentar comérselo de un bocado pero ni aún así se detuvo.

Sus fuerzas comenzaban a flaquear estaba tan débil por no haber dormido en horas, tenía unas ojeras que si Mike lo viera diría que se había convertido en un zombie .

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

-¿Uffa Hasta dónde nos piensa llevar?-se quejó Mike después de haber pasado el arroyo y unas 10 cuadras más, habían logrado seguir el rastro de humo que dejaba el aparato que Don había construido.

-no lo sé pero creo que no estamos muy lejos de él estará delante de nosotros al menos unos diez o quince minutos…

-Ay! Mi pierna!

-…casi el mismo intervalo de tiempo en la que Raph se queja

-debiste quedarte

-me lo hubieras sugerido antes

-April lo hizo-respondió Leo simplemente

-yo no lo recuerdo-masculló el adolorido, Mike tornó los ojos en blanco pensando en lo terco que podría ser su hermano.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

-Ahí debe ser-suspiró Don al ver una cascada totalmente congelada. Aterrizó cerca de unos árboles mirando a su alrededor para asegurarse que no había nadie, por suerte por ahí no se respiraba ni un alma por esa parte del pueblo, en realidad no había muchas casas alrededor, sólo unas cabañas que seguramente eran usados para que los niños acamparan los veranos, o para que los turistas tuvieran donde instalarse. Transformó su nave a un deslizador en moto para dirigirse a una serie de cuevas que habían cerca de la cascada, tal y como Charity lo había dicho.

-Bien es hora...-al meterse en una cueva de su mochila sacó un aparato no más grande que su cabeza que parecía una pistola láser, con la piedra en medio de esta como si fuera la bateria. Apretó un botón al costado de esta para encenderla.

-Ahí voy

Con un zumbido el aparato vibro haciendo que una luz golpeara la piedra y que a la vez esta se reflejara en frente de Don formando una puerta de luz rosada que se movía al compás del zumbido, Don dejó en el piso el aparato encendido para dejar la puerta activa hasta su regreso, la programó por unas doce horas sólo por si acaso. Había algo desde hace un rato que le daba mala espina.

-Charity, espero estés aún ahí-se introdujo en el portal que había creado sintiendo una energía que lo absorbía poco a poco, hasta que logró traspasarlo.

Al cruzar pudo ver el interior de la cueva alumbrada por la luz del portal, se giró suplicando de que no hubiera fallado, y para su regocijo pudo ver que lo había logrado, la máquina no estaba, tan sólo el portal era el único que se podía ver.

-¿cómo pude dudar de mis capacidades?-se dijo así mismo dirigiéndose a la salida no sin antes revisar de que Charity estuviera por ahí, se asustó al ver que ya el frío había casi helado el agua de la cascada preocupándose severamente por la chica.

-¡Charity!-llamó ahuecando sus manos en su boca para hacer más eco, pero nadie le respondió. Se metió a una de las cuevas contiguas con una linterna que sacó de su mochila para buscarla pero nada . Así siguió con otras dos en las que sólo encontró pequeñas formulaciones de hielo.

De nuevo sus esperanzas se agotaban cuando entró a la última cueva, la llamó un par de veces pero nadie le respondió, iba a irse cuando una mano tomó su hombro de manera sorpresiva haciendo que este soltara su linterna enfocando a quien le había tocado.

…………………………………………………………………….

**Ksk Mede! **_¿Cómo van brujeres? Ok las respuestas ya mejor ni ponerlas por que ya son cosa del pasado XD, na? Sólo puedo decir y anunciar que ya no trabajo ni de barrendera :P, el trabajo y la escuela es un meollo¡si con tan sólo la tarea que me han dejado me ha llevado un día entero(si la noche también cuenta) terminarlo. Ahora si que no mam….la tarea al pique!_

_El fic….bueno Charity pronto aparecerá se los aseguro, bien o mal no se los puedo decir je, pero de que aparece, aparece :P je, lo único que espero es no tardarme siglos para bajar el próximo cap(para empezar hacerlo) ¿me creerán que ya tengo el final? (lo único que logré escribir en este tiempo, hablando de escribir la historia alrevés…)_

_En fin Disculpen que no me extienda ¡pero voy de prisa, espero verlas de nuevo y tomar un café como en los viejos tiempos :P(me miran con cara de que esta se metió algo raro) ._

_A y por cierto si lees esto_** Mede, **_suerte con la tesis ya verás que todo saldrá de pelos! Y si no…pues no importa el mundo no se irá a acabar…a menos que llegue el caos…:s (se escucha un trueno de fondo)_

_Y_** Ksk, **_¿cómo vas¿Ya iniciaste carrera mujer?(si mujer! Ya estas de 19 jeje felicidades por cierto) o como vas? Que según parece tb andas algo atareada en trabajo jeje. (¿por que el mundo es así?)_


	10. Dura Realidad

**Dura Realidad**

…De nuevo sus esperanzas se agotaban cuando entró a la última cueva, la llamó un par de veces pero nadie le respondió, iba a irse cuando una mano tomó su hombro de manera sorpresiva haciendo que este soltara su linterna enfocando a quien le había tocado.

-¿Leo?

-¿No estarías esperando a linterna verde verdad?-la cabeza de Mike se asomó por encima del hombro de Leo tratando de tener cierta distancia con respecto a su hermano

-¿Qué…que hacen aquí?

-Mira quien lo pregunta-esta vez Raph fue el que habló aún escondido en la oscuridad de la cueva.

-Te seguimos ¿o que¿pensabas que íbamos a quedarnos con los brazos cruzados después de tu raro comportamiento?-Leo tenía una cara muy seria y su voz era muy severa obviamente la situación no le daba ni una pizca de gracia.

-bueno yo…

-Quizá ya olvidó todo, eso prueba que si estaba poseído-cortó Mike a Don que no sabía por dónde empezar

-¡Cállate Mike¡Deja que este hable y que nos de una buena razón por la que se la ha pasado huyendo de nosotros¡ Y otra más para que no tenga que matarlo!-gruñó Raph dando un par de pasos hacia delante. Don nerviosamente levantó la linterna del piso.

-No tengo tiempo para darles explicaciones pero….-cortó al ir apuntando la linterna hacia una roca.

-¿pero que?-bufó Leo mirando a su hermano con el ceño fruncido, todos giraron la mirada hacia donde el apuntaba la luz notando que había un pedazo de tela atorado en la punta de una roca. Don empujó a Leo dirigiéndose hacia la punta de la roca pareciera que había visto un fantasma en cuanto llegó ahí. Sus manos le temblaban indecisas al querer tomar el pedazo de tela

-¿Qué sucede viejo?-Don no le respondió. Estaba concentrado en la tela reconociéndola casi inmediatamente.

-Ella estuvo aquí…-dijo con un nudo en la garganta. Dio un brinco hacia atrás apuntando al suelo había unas huellas de animales-los perros la encontraron…-sus hermanos se miraban entre si sin entender de que hablaba. Leo caminó hasta su hermano para ver ahora que apuntaba: huellas de animales y de unas personas que entraban y salían de la cueva, fue entonces que dedujo que Don estaba buscando a alguien.

-Fue como hace una hora y media…-todos miraron a Leo hasta Don que apenas y giró la cabeza

-¿qué cosa?-preguntó Mike. Raph miró al mismo lugar y captó lo que su hermano quería decir.

-… al parecer ….eran diez personas que entraron…con tres animales…

-¿qué?-preguntó Mike mirando al piso sin entender nada

-y aquí había alguien…-Leo señaló entre dos piedras que estaban a un lado de la roca donde encontraron la tela

-si, al parecer se estaba escondiendo y los animales entraron y la encontraron…-Don pasó a mirar el hueco sorprendiéndose de la manera en que sus hermanos hacían el rastreo, todo eso no lo había notado, estaba tan desesperado en encontrarla que pasó todos esos detalles por alto

-¿bueno, alguien me podría decir de que demonios están hablando?-el aludido no tuvo respuesta

-No hubo ataque, ella estaba inconsciente…-siguió Donatello al notar que no había rasgo alguno de que hubiera existido una persecución-fueron dos días en lo que construía el aparato para poder viajar al pasado…-sus hermanos se quedaron mirando uno al otro sorprendidos y comprendiendo ahora del porque el lugar estaba muy diferente de cuando llegaron antes de encontrar la cueva alumbrada por el portal por el que siguieron a su hermano-…hacía mucho frío y ella se quedó aquí escondida esperando… sin moverse, el debilitamiento debió haberle hecho perder la conciencia cuando los animales entraron

Hizo una pausa mirando aún el hueco entre ambas piedras-los animales no atacan algo que no se mueva, no sería divertido para ellos-dijo con voz seca-cuando la encontraron llamaron la atención de sus amos y estos la cargaron y su vestido…-asomó el pedazo de tela-… se rasgó en esa piedra cuando se la llevaron-giró hacia sus hermanos rápidamente con ojos cristalinos-ellos la tienen.

-bueno ahora si no entiendo nada-dijo Mike más para si mismo que para los demás, Leo dio un suspiro y posó su mano derecha en el hombro de Don de forma fraternal.

-Entonces ¿Qué estamos esperando? Vamos a rescatarla-Don frunció el ceño ya que comprendía que sus hermanos no entendían muy bien lo que pasaba, pero aún así le ayudarían en cuanto pudieran-ya nos lo explicarás luego-Don hizo una media sonrisa asintiendo con la cabeza mientras Mike se rascaba la cabeza confundido.

-Si bueno, muy conmovedor pero ¿a donde debemos ir? Y…¿En que fecha del pasado nos encontramos!-interrumpió Raph cruzándose de brazos…

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Charity sintió una fuerte sacudida en todo su cuerpo como si la hubieran tirado, comenzó a abrir poco a poco los ojos enfocando a un hombre mayor de los 30 que la zarandeaba para que despertara.

-¡Maldita bruja¡ Despierta de una vez que esto no es un paseo de placer!-Charity se alarmó de tal manera que su corazón comenzó a latir tan rápido que difícilmente podía respirar.

-Se..señor ¿Qué hace?-preguntó un hombre con tono de pánico

-Esta bruja será llevada como una prisionera, no como una doncella herida sobre mi caballo, dentro de pocas horas llegaremos al pueblo, y merece ser recibida como lo que es: Una asesina.

-¿Dónde estoy¿Quiénes son ustedes¿a dónde me llevan!-Charity se levantó tan rápido como pudo hacerlo recargándose en un árbol con el que se pudo apoyar, sentía sus piernas un poco entumidas al igual que sus manos, frente a ella había unos diez hombres con antorchas en mano, todos ellos venían abrigados de piel y gabardinas gruesas. Dos de ellos tenían sujetados a unos perros que no dejaban de ladrar hacia ella como si quisieran atacarle , otros tres iban montando a caballo, un garañón que estaba cerca de ella era tomado por la riendas por un joven moreno que la miraba con aprensión, los demás tenían armas de fuego en mano apuntando hacia ella con manos temblorosas. Miró al cielo notando que ya la noche había caído, la luna parecía estar justamente encima de ellos después de haberse dejado ver tras unas nubes que la obstruían.

-¡Cuidado¡La bruja podría lanzarle un maleficio señor Grint!-un hombre rubio y delgado con ojos azules y saltones señalaba hacia Charity con pavor cuando esta había despertado de una forma que hizo que los exaltara. Varios hombres se hicieron para atrás, sólo el hombre a quien se refería no se movió de al lado de la joven parecía un gorila gigante a comparación de los demás, Charity no pudo reconocerlo, pero él era el mismo hombre que acompañaba al juez cuando llegaron a su casa y el mismo que había golpeado a su padre antes de que ella saliera de su escondite.

-¡No soy una bruja¡Os juro por la vida de mi padre! El Juez John Barner ha inventado todo eso por que él…-fue interrumpida por un puñetazo que le mandó el mismo hombre que le miraba con arrogancia hacia su mejilla, Charity calló de rodillas al suelo cubriéndose la boca con su mano derecha mientras se sostenía con la izquierda para no caerse, una chorrada de sangre salió de su boca empapando la tierra seca.

-¡No te atrevas a hablar así del señor Barner Bruja!-El hombre apuntó a Charity con el dedo acusador alzando la voz como si estuviera hablándole a todo un auditorio-El es un guía que ilumina a todo este condado con su espíritu de justicia¡Y tú estuviste a punto de matarlo!-

Charity apretó los ojos con rabia por ese comentario, ya que ella lo había hecho en defensa propia

-¡El es un aliado de nuestro señor! Al igual que nosotros, así que ni si quiera intentes confundirnos con tus blasfemias e injurias hacia ese buen hombre

Se puso de cuclillas hablándole a la chica a modo de susurro y con tono insinuante

-por que todo lo que digas serán sólo mentiras-el hombre sonrió de manera burlona a modo que sólo la chica lo viera, se levantó y se giró hacia los demás que le miraban con turbación pero ala vez con respeto- ¡las brujas no saben decir la verdad!-anunció y todos comenzaron a asentir con las cabezas murmurando cosas como "el tiene razón"

-"obviamente tampoco los jueces ni su gente"-Charity por primera vez en su vida sintió ganas de matar, tan sólo por odio, a un hombre con sus propias manos.

Ella entonces entendió que su condena sería llevada a cabo sin que le dieran la oportunidad de defenderse, omitirían todo el juicio que generalmente se les otorgaba a los acusados de brujería.

De todos modos aunque lo hicieran estaría condenada a muerte, pero contaba con el juicio para tener más tiempo.

Aquel hombre, Líder de la cacería, hizo una señal para que ataran a Charity mientras este subía a su caballo. El joven que sostenía las riendas del animal se las entregó cuidadosamente bajando la mirada al piso a modo de sumisión.

-"Lo tratan como si fuera un santo"-pensó amargamente la chica.

El rubio de ojos saltones jaló a Charity por el brazo de una manera tan brusca que esta se quejó, sin importarle le torció el brazos al igual que al otro para atarle las muñecas con unas sogas por la espalda, cuando terminó otro pasó otra soga alrededor de su tronco apretándole de tal forma que apenas le dejaba aire en los pulmones para respirar; Finalmente una tercera soga pasó por su cuello con una extensión para que fuera halada como uno de los perros.

Quién se encargaría en llevarla sería el mismo joven que habría estado sujetando las riendas del caballo del señor Grint.

Ya teniéndola preparada iniciaron de nuevo la marcha al pueblo que estaría a al menos unas 5 horas de camino, Charity se preguntaba cuanto tiempo ya habrían caminado para estar tan cerca del pueblo, por que se había dado cuenta que la manera en que iban era de forma inclinada y no vertical como generalmente iba cuando tenía que llegar a su casa.

-"Van directamente al pueblo"-pensó sintiendo que su corazón pronto saltaría de su pecho.

Normalmente esta gente habría acampado para no aventurarse en los peligros que acarrearía la noche, pero la sed de sangre y venganza hacia ella eran más fuertes.

Todo mundo pensaba que ella había sido la culpable de haber envenenado a la gente hasta llevarlos a la muerte, y quien sabe de que otras cosas más la culparían cuando llegaran a su destino.

-"si Don estuviera aquí no se atreverían ni siquiera a mirarme"-pensó sintiendo un terrible desgarramiento en el corazón al pensar que jamás lo volvería a ver, ni a él, ni a su querido padre de quien no estaba segura si se encontraba en buen estado.

-"Jamás me perdonaría si algo le hubieran hecho…"

-¡Camina más rápido Aliada de Satán!-el joven jaló a Charity del cuello apresurando el paso, al igual que todos los demás, despertando a la chica de sus pensamientos.

-"No se si me alegra o me aterra pensar que esta noche será muy larga"-pensó la joven con tan sólo imaginarse todo el camino siendo arreada como un animal con golpes e insultos.

Detrás de ella escuchaba a los perros ladrar como locos cada vez que se acercaban a pocos centímetros de distancia entre ella y sus hocicos.

-"Deben estar ansiosos por haber hallado mi olor y verme viva,-medio giró la cabeza para ver a los hombres que sujetaban a los perros- me dan la impresión que en cualquier momento me soltarán por diversión para que huya de los perros y estos me atrapen"

Charity tenía sus razones para pensar esto, ya que esos hombres habían entrenado a sus animales para la cacería de criminales y era bien sabido que estas personas solían deleitarse con la carnicería que llegaban a hacer sus perros cuando encontraban a su presa.

Para su suerte esto nunca pasó, sin embargo como dedujo la maltrataron todo el camino, entre maldiciones, jaloneos y patadas para que siguiera cada vez que caía por el agotamiento y el frío, Charity deseaba que su ejecución fuera menos tormentosa que todo eso.

Ya tan sólo faltaba una hora de camino para llegar al pueblo, desde no más de media hora habían terminado de cruzar el bosque, ahora seguían la vereda de piedras que los dirigirían al pueblo de Salem donde las luces empezaban a alumbrarse a lo lejos.

Quizá alguien habría alertado a la población de que habían encontrado a la bruja. Charity se giró a ver a los hombres que estaban detrás de ella y apenas los reconoció ya que se veían muy demacrados por el cansancio, ya poco le importaba por que seguramente ella se vería peor que ellos, además de que realmente se sentía peor que ellos.

Apenas unos minutos estuvo a punto de desmayarse, pero un jalón de la soga que casi la ahorca la hizo reaccionar y seguir caminando.

Ya no sentía los dedos de sus pies que hace rato la mataban del dolor, ahora casi todo su cuerpo estaba entumido, ella misma se había sorprendido por la fortaleza que había tenido al llegar hasta ahí.

-"las cosas siempre pasan por algo"-sin estar segura de por que lo pensaba le resultaba de consuelo tener esta idea presente.

Ya estando a pocos metros del pueblo, Charity comenzó a escuchar a la muchedumbre que estaba despierta esperando su llegada, su corazón que, aunque ya se había resignado a su destino, le empezó a palpitar con fuerza al sentir que su muerte estaría próxima.

Extrañamente su mente se remontó a los 5 años cuando su madre agonizaba y le daba de regalo el collar con el que había conocido las cosas más extrañas que nunca antes se hubiera imaginado

Recordó como su madre le decía que ese collar era tan especial como ella. Ahora se preguntaba si eso sería algún presagio de lo que el destino le iría a deparar.

La gente del pueblo la veía cada vez más y más cerca abucheándola y lanzándole piedras, pero fue un momento que su mente quiso desviar remontándose apenas hacía unas semanas cuando habló con su padre acerca del destino.

_-a veces las cosas parecen así de simples ¿no? cuando somos jóvenes siempre tenemos ideales, queremos ser la diferencia en este mundo, yo mismo lo quice …pero…el destino no lo permite_-una piedra golpeó a Charity en el brazo pero esta ni siquiera lo sintió al estar tan metida en sus pensamientos-_a veces el destino pareciera ser el que nos elige y no al revés_. _La vida es así pero sólo algo me reanima y es saber_ _que las cosas suceden por algo, Dios sabe lo que hace y tan sólo a nosotros nos toca seguir la corriente._

-_si claro, y dejar las cosas como si nada-_se recordó a ella decir con añoranza en esos días en los que se quejaba tan sólo por ser una simple ama de casa, ahora se sentía una mal agradecida por renegar de la vida que se le había ofrecido.

-_algún día lo entenderás, la vida siempre nos da enseñanzas duras, pero no innecesarias_

-"Dudo mucho que pueda aprender ya algo después de muerta"-pensó mientras era guiada al centro de la plaza donde hacían cumplir las sentencias.

Otra piedra pegó a Charity sin tanta fuerza pero de lleno en la cabeza despertándola de sus recuerdos haciéndola, de nuevo, caer en la realidad, su dura realidad.

A unos metros de ella vió como una familia que era nueva por el lugar, según se veía, miraba la escena con espanto al ver como la gente enloquecía en risas, gritos y sollozos al lanzarle piedras, entre ellos había un chico de apenas diez años que jalaba del brazo de su madre señalando hacia ella a la vez que jalaba algo por una correa, quizá preguntándole del por que le hacían eso, el padre dijo algo a su esposa que se alejó de ellos mezclándose entre la multitud quizá para averiguar del por que una joven era tratada con tal brutalidad.

-¡Bruja¡Por tu culpa mi pequeño Joel está muerto!-se giró para ver quien le había golpeado, y se topó con la cara de la señora Morrison, una de sus vecinas más cercanas que había perdido a su hijo el mismo día que había conocido a Donatello durante su delirio.

Charity de pronto se detuvo en seco cuando el joven la guiaba a una plataforma en donde se realizaban las horcas, esta en especial había sido construida para brujas hace no más de ocho años cuando una serie de personas habían sido acusadas injustamente de brujería, al igual que ella.

-¡Déjenla!-una voz casi inaudible para cualquier otra persona, pero que a Charity le fue muy clara la hizo voltear inmediatamente a su izquierda, entre la multitud un hombre peleaba entre ellos para hacerse paso y llegar hasta ella, casi no lo logra pero pudo hacerlo al derribar a un par de hombres que le impedían el paso.

-Papá…-dijo Charity con voz débil y ahogada

-¡Ella es inocente¡Por favor no cometan el mismo error que hace ocho años!-después de todo lo que había pasado Charity no había dejado caer ni una sóla lágrima de sus ojos, pero no pudo contenerse en cuanto vió a su padre sano y salvo con tan sólo una venda que rodeaba su cabeza

-¡Por favor Omalaya sea más sensato!-era el médico Parker, amigo de la familia y compañero en la pena de su padre, ya que precisamente las hijas de ese hombre habían corrido la misma suerte que ella hace ocho años

-"Después de todo, no siempre la historia ayuda a que la gente aprenda de sus propios errores-miró al doctor Parker sujetando a su padre por el brazo para detenerlo de cualquier locura- el humano siempre que lo ciegue el dolor y la superstición seguirá cometiendo los mismos errores hasta que termine destruyéndose el uno al otro"

-¡Muévete!-quien llevaba las riendas la jaló hacia las escaleras haciendo que ella cayera de costado en ellas

-¡No!-Omalaya se soltó del doctor llegando al lado de su hija

-Mi Charity, dios…¿Qué te han hecho?-las lágrimas de Omalaya no se hicieron esperar, abrazó a su hija con fuerza sin dejar que alguien más la tocara

-Papá pensé que nunca más te volvería a ver-la joven se dejó mecer entre los brazos de su padre ante las maldiciones de la muchedumbre

-Perdóname, perdóname por todo-Omalaya ayudó a enderezar a su hija que le miraba pasivamente.

-tu no tienes nada por que pedir perdón, tu hiciste lo que pudiste, soy yo la culpable por hablar de más- Charity apretó los labios con fuerza al pensar que se quedaría sólo en el mundo, primero su madre, ahora ella-te amo papá, recuérdalo siempre

-no, no voy a dejar que te lleven-se abrazó aún más al cuerpo de su hija impidiendo que los verdugos se acercaran a ella

-Por favor papá, suéltame, no quisiera que te lastimaran por mi culpa-sollozo la chica intentando despegarse de su padre.

-¡ No te dejaré!

-Papá, por favor…

-Omalaya suéltela, Si no lo acusaremos por evitar que la justicia cumpla con su deber-era el juez Barner quien había aparecido a una distancia considerable del señor Pain, tenía también un vendaje en su cráneo como también los arañazos, apenas cicatrizándose, que Charity le había hecho en el rostro.

-Usted…-fue sólo así como el señor Pain soltó a su hija, lanzándose hacia el juez que fue intervenido inmediatamente por uno de sus ayudantes

-¡Maldito¡por su culpa matarán a mi hija¡Ella es inocente!

-ella intentó asesinarme cuando yo sólo quería asegurarme si en realidad era una bruja o no, en realidad no esperaba que lo fuera-habló ese hombre tan seguro de sus palabras que nadie hubiera sospechado que estaba mintiendo.

-¡Oigan¡Dejen a ese hombre¡Ya suficiente tiene con la pena de su hija!-esta vez habló el extranjero que Charity había visto hace unos minutos, su piel era muy pálida y sus ojos tan azules como el cielo, hablaba con acento Irlandés, y vestía con una gran gabardina verde haciendo juego con el extraño sombrero en forma de hongo que llevaba puesto.

-¡Tu no te metas extraño!-en el descuido Omalaya empujó al hombre sin darse cuenta que había sacado una pistola del bolsillo de su gabardina. El hombre por impulso apretó el gatillo que llegó de lleno al Irlandés que no pudo esquivar el balazo.

Para Charity toda esta escena se le hizo tan rápida pero a la vez tan lenta, casi pudo ver la manera en que el hombre recibía el plomazo en el pecho sin expresión alguna en el rostro hasta que caía de bruces en el piso levantando el polvo dejando salir de el un líquido negro y espeso.

Su sangre.

-¡Wallas!-gritó una mujer hincándose al lado del hombre llorando desconsoladamente, era su esposa, Charity tragó saliva cuando vió al pequeño mirando a una corta distancia a su padre desangrarse en el piso mientras un perrito que tenía sujetado por una correa aullaba lastimeramente

El padre de Charity giró el cuerpo del hombre que había quedado con los ojos abiertos, con la misma cara inexpresiva que Charity había visto antes de que cayera.

-Está muerto…-dijo Omalaya casi en desmayo

-Por suerte sólo era un Irlandés-dijo el Juez Barner sin compadecerse de los alaridos de la viuda –por favor quítenlos para proseguir con la ejecución.-En seguida sus hombres quitaron al cuerpo mientras otros dos arremetían a Omalaya para que no causara más problemas, este ya no se opuso estaba en completo shock.

-"Mejor así"-se dijo Charity al ponerse de pie, lloró en silencio por el hombre que acababa de morir esperando que todo esto acabara de una buena vez.

Se le hizo subir y pararse debajo de la horca que le esperaba mirando hacia la multitud, el juez Barner subió detrás de ella haciendo callar a todos con tan sólo una señal

-Querido Pueblo de Salem-empezó-Nos hemos reunido aquí para enviar a esta alma maligna a donde pertenece….-Charity dejó de escuchar después de esto ya sabía lo que diría, primero la anunciaría como una de las hijas de satán, después diría todos los crímenes por los que se le acusaban y finalmente le preguntarían si se arrepentía de sus pecados y después de empezarían con el proceso de la horca.

-…¿Se arrepiente de todos los pecados que a cometido a esta comunidad y así quizá pueda salvar su alma de las llamas del infierno?-Charity se mantuvo callada en un largo rato-¡responda!

-no…no tengo nada de que arrepentirme-logró apenas decir con solemnidad, ya no sentía nada, ni miedo, ni dolor, había algo que la tranquilizaba.

-Entonces que dios se apiade de su alma-con una señal los verdugos cambiaron su soga que la habían usado como correa por la de la horca, la hicieron subir a una silla esperando a que se les indicara para que jalaran la palanca y que esta muriera, si tenía suerte, en el momento de la caída rompiéndose el cuello, y si no la tenía por asfixia, extendiendo su agonía por largos minutos hasta la muerte.

Charity sintió de pronto que el mundo le dio de vueltas, sus piernas le temblaban, a duras penas se mantenía en pie, dentro de poco habría perdido el sentido.

-El juez Barner hizo un asentimiento con su cabeza, la señal para que la palanca fuera activada.

El verdugo tomó la palanca y la jaló a la vez que Charity perdía el conocimiento, lo último que escuchó fue el rechinido de la plataforma que se abría debajo de sus pies y unos alaridos en la lejanía…

_¿Cómo ven? Jeje bueno hasta aquí llego, pero seguro continuo el siguiente capítulo de inmediato…antes de que me den ganas de hacer tarea :P_

_Ksk así que tb dejaste el trabajo? Jus jus, me pregunto si habrá sido por la misma fecha XD, pero si es un SACRIFICIO dejar los fines de semana, cuando madure un poco más quizá pueda trabajar y estudiar al mismo tiempo jeje:P_

_Ja! Si eso vi y admiro esa persistencia de seguir por ahí a pesar de que ya la salía moho(como decías :P) espero que Karla tb se deje leer un día de estos por aquí ;), sería bueno ver una presencia más en este lugar jee_

_Bueno ya viste quien fue el del hombro jeeje, claro, era Leo :P y …compañía :P jus jus_

_Oye tu mira que el final que me diste no era tan mala idea, igual me corrió por la mente otra en la que…bueno de hecho me cruzaron varias, unas terminaban con finales felices, otros trágicos y otros más melancólicos pero normal, otros terroríficos otros tiernos, otros amorosos…en fin por eso tuve que escribir antes el último capítulo para que no cambiara de idea por que en cuanto fue los títulos de los capítulos y el orden y el número ¬¬ uff! Ni se diga hice varias hojas con tan solo sinopsis XD_

_En fin, ya veremos que pasa en el próximo cap jeje, veamos, veamos ajum ajum _

_Bueno ya verás que actualizo un poco más rápido jeje(aunque me tarde mucho en escribirlo :s) sólo así me pongo al corriente XD, pero bueno chik mira tu que no se me hace tan loco que nos veamos por ahí uno de estos días…una vez tb se me pasó eso por la cabeza pero me abstuve por que no sabía si era correcto (mi Leo me aconsejo XD)_

_Ahora si! Me despido para irme apurando al otro cap (a ver si lo termino)_

_En todo caso nos vamos viendo hasta la próxima ;)_

_Ya sabes te las cuidas je!_

_Byeces y saludos la península je ;)_


	11. El Relato

**El Relato**

April no dejaba de contemplar a aquella chica que ahora estaba en su cama. Se preguntaba que tan mal se la habría pasado. Los chicos aún no le daban detalles de eso, lo primero que hicieron en cuanto llegaron fue entrar rápidamente diciendo que trajera la caja de auxilios por que esta chica, Charity la llamaron, estaba muy mal herida.

Tan sólo con verla April se horrorizó, su cara estaba hinchada de moretones y pareciera que todo su cuerpo estaba igual, lo supo no hace mucho cuando le cambió los harapos que llevaba puestos por un camisón que ella le prestó.

Para quedarse a solas con ella al cambiarla fue una odisea.

Donatello no quería separarse ni un segundo de esa chica, April no tenía ni idea de dónde la habría conocido ya que al parecer era la misma persona que siempre le escuchaba mencionar en esos momentos en los que creían que se había vuelto loco, cual fuera su sorpresa que en realidad ella era real.

¿De dónde había venido?

Quien sabe

Pero sus ropas eran como si vistiera de la época colonial. Así que April en parte ya se esperaba que cual fuera la versión que le dieran sobrepasaría cualquiera de sus expectativas.

Después de que supo la existencia de sus amigos verdes se hizo a la idea que al estar con ellos cualquier cosa podría pasar.

April pensaba en ello mientras limpiaba con un trapo húmedo las heridas de la joven que aún no despertaba, tan sólo fruncía la cara cada vez que tocaba alguna de sus llagas que estaban abiertas.

Habiendo terminado Donatello entró apresurado para verla insistiendo en que el se quedaría a su lado hasta que despertara, pero Splinter no lo dejó, primero tenía que explicarles todo lo que había pasado y que le dijera de donde había conocido a esa joven.

April quedó con la boca abierta al igual que Casey que se paro en el marco de la puerta al escuchar todo el relato:

Se habían conocido el mismo día en que enfermó y de ahí se conectaron espiritualmente, o algo parecido, por medio de la piedra que la chica usaba de collar. Y si esto no fuera suficiente Don les explicó que ella pertenecía al pasado cuando la gente creía en las brujas y las ejecutaban.

Explicó los problemas que su presencia acarreó a la chica, haciendo que todo mundo creyera que ella era una bruja y que para ayudarla construyó una maquina que concentraría el poder de la piedra para que se creara un portal.

De ahí relató como sus hermanos le siguieron para ayudar a rescatar a la chica.

-Fue un poco difícil-agregó Leo cuando llegaron al punto en que habían logrado alcanzar a la chica y a sus perseguidores hasta el pueblo-todo lo tuvimos que hacer a pie por que el portal no era lo suficientemente grande para que pudiera pasar la Van ni el Deslizador.

Explicaron, ahora Leo, Raph y Mike que interrumpían en el relato de Don al haber sido partícipes de ello.

-Tuvimos que correr varias horas para hallar el rastro de esas personas-siguió Raph con cara de molestia.

-Y mira que hasta pujitos pudo hacerlo con su pierna lesionada-indicó Mike con una media sonrisa a lo que Raph sólo alzó los hombros con cierto orgullo por haber demostrado que hasta maltrecho podía seguirles el paso.

-¿Pero entonces como la rescataron?-preguntó Casey comiendo unos cacahuates que había sacado de su bolsillo, parecía que estaba viendo una película de suspenso.

-Bueno a eso vamos-indicó Leo mientras Don se escabullía al costado del maestro para ayudar a curar las heridas de la chica, la miraba con el mismo aprecio con el que miraba a una de sus máquinas ya terminadas, pero con más ternura.

-Tuvimos que hacer un plan antes de entrar en acción-empezó Raph con aburrimiento-en lo personal no me hubiera importado apalearlos e irnos con la chica, pero como siempre hubo "peros".-se dirigió a Leo

-Oye, ya habían llegado al pueblo ¿y que querías¿Atacar a toda la multitud, entre ellos mujer y niños?

-A ellos no les importó atacar cobardemente a esta chica-dijo Raph con reproche

-si entiendo, pero si hubiéramos actuado sin pensar las cosas hubieran salido más heridos de los que hubiéramos querido…

-Bien, pero entonces ¿Qué pasó¿qué fue lo que hicieron?-interrumpió Splinter para que dejaran de discutir

-Bueno …

**Flash Back**

_-¡Ya te dije que no atacaremos a lo bestia!-gruñó Leo a Raph que se alineaba a la altura de su hermano detrás de una casa de madera vieja que más bien parecía bodega._

_-¡Oigan chicos no importa como sea, tenemos que sacarla de ahí antes de que la maten a golpes!-exclamó Donatello que veía desconsoladamente como la gente lanzaba piedras a la chica y que esta tan sólo miraba a la nada como si hubiera perdido toda esperanza._

_-oigan chicos que tal si…_

_-Si por eso digo que hay que hacer un plan_

_-chicos….-insistió Mike mientras señalaba un barril que estaba pegada frente a la casa_

_-No, ataquemos primero, diremos que somos demonios enfurecidos y verás como huyen, ya sólo tendríamos que apalear a los tipos que la llevan atada._

_-aja¿ y si por el susto empiezan a disparar a lo loco y matan a inocentes? Además de que quedaríamos expuestos y eso no podemos hacerlo, podríamos cambiar alguna cosa de nuestro presente, (aunque ya me preocupa que estemos interfiriendo ahora)-dijo Leo entre dientes_

_-Bueno, "hermano líder" no te escucho ninguna otra idea-recalcó Raph con sarcasmo_

_-chicos….-insistía el ignorado_

_-Oigan ¡basta! Lo que tenemos que hacer es crear algún tipo de distracción-empezó Don más desesperado al ver que ya estaban muy cerca del centro de la plaza_

_-si¡ una distracción servirá!-inició Leo sobando su barbilla-, entonces cuando ellos vayan a ver que es lo que ha pasado, nosotros, iremos por la chica y lanzaremos Torinokos para que no nos vean y ya tan sólo derribaremos a los que estorben._

_-Simple… pero podría funcionar-asintió Don buscando entre sus cosas los torinokos que crearían una espesa nube para que pudieran pasar por desapercibidos_

_-No está mal, pero dime ¿cómo crearemos la distracción? Creo que no dejarían de ver ese espectáculo por nada del mundo-dijo Raph al ver como la gente se entretenía con la chica que se acercaba a la plataforma._

_-eso déjenmelo a mí-dijo Mike y todos dirigieron su atención hacia él, palmeaba un barril de manera interesada._

_-¿Es eso lo que creo que es?_

_-ajam eso parece-Don miró interesado el contenido de ese barril_

_-Pólvora_

_-¿Bueno y que piensas volar?-Mike señaló a la ventana de la casa en la que se ocultaban notando que era toda una bodega de armas y sobretodo…más pólvora._

_-bueno nadie extrañará una bodega con armas ¿o sí?-dijo Leo alzando los hombros_

_-Mike eres nuestro héroe-dijo Raph frotando sus nudillos en la nuca de su hermano_

_-si lo sabía-dijo este haciéndose el importante_

_-bien bien ya hagamos algo¿ no? Las cosas no se ven muy bien, algo está pasando-Charity se había caído y la gente estaba muy molesta por algo, Don veía como un hombre que se le hizo familiar se dirigió a ella para evitar que se la llevaran.-al parecer es el señor Pain el padre de Charity._

_-bueno eso nos dará tiempo, Mike ya sabes que hacer, sólo espera la señal de Raph, sabrás cual es cuando la veas-el chico hizo una señal con su mano como soldado tirando después el barril para crear un camino de pólvora-Raph tu acércate lo más que puedas para cuando llegue el momento de la ejecución cortes la cuerda_

_-pan comido-Raphael comenzó a trasladarse a varias casas más adelante._

_-Don…_

_-si ya lo sé Leo_

_-Vamos pues-ambas tortugas se dirigieron a la cercanía de la plataforma trepando en el tejado de una casa que estaba enfrente, se alertaron cuando escucharon un balazo y gente alertarse._

_-¿Habrán visto a Raph?-preguntó Leo mientras Don guiaba su vista a la plataforma viendo como la gente se horrorizaba alrededor del cuerpo de un hombre tirado, se espantó cuando creyó que era el padre de Charity pero después pudo verlo a él girar a ese hombre mientras una mujer lloraba desesperadamente al costado del caído._

_-No, mataron a alguien-indicó Don a su hermano que arrugó la nariz por ver esa escena tan deprimente, la chica por otra parte ya estaba siendo guiada a la parte donde irían a colgarla_

_-Aún tenemos tiempo, contemos con que Mike y Raph ya estén en sus posiciones, vamos bajemos ahí estaremos más cerca-Leo señaló un espacio que había entre la casa en la que estaban y la de a lado._

_Mike por su lado regó toda la pólvora que pudo alrededor y en el interior de la bodega guiando después un camino del polvo lo más alejado posible para iniciar los fuegos artificiales, por suerte no había gente lo suficientemente cerca para que hubiera lesionados o que quedaran afectados por la explosión._

_-ehm…creo que me faltan los cerillos-se dijo preocupado al recordar que no tenía nada a la mano para prender el camino, tuvo que regresar para ver si podía conseguir un poco de la llama de las antorchas de los pueblerinos_

_Raph se colocó entre unas casas que estaban cercanas de la plataforma y que además quedaban a espaldas de la chica, estaba apuntando su sai directamente a la cuerda que estaban acomodando para la joven, dentro de poco el juez iba a dar por terminado su discurso en que daba las razones por las que acusaban a la chica, haciendo que Raph sintiera ganas de lanzar el sai directamente a la cabeza hueca de ese hombre_

_A lo lejos un hombre que estaba en casi última fila se vió caer junto con su antorcha que llevaba en su mano, algo lo había noqueado pero nadie lo vio ni cuando fue arrastrado hacia la oscuridad de un par de casas_

_-Bueno ya tengo el fuego-se dijo Mike dejando atrás al hombre que había dejado inconsciente, se apresuró hasta donde iniciaba el camino de la pólvora para esperar la señal de su hermano._

_Se fue sobre el caminito que había echo para que no se le perdiera pero…, una pedazo de la antorcha calló sobre el polvo el cual inmediatamente se prendió emitiendo chispas amarillas y rojas. Mike escuchó como un tipo de siseo, se giró y se dio cuenta que la chispa ya estaba cerca de la bodega._

_-¡Ops!-fue lo único que logró decir mientras corría para protegerse del estallido._

_-_¡Entonces la explosión fue un accidente!-exclamaron Leo, Don y Raph al unísono cuando su hermano les dijo lo que había pasado en realidad.

-Ey! Yo no tuve la culpa de que saltara un poco del fuego a la pólvora-sus hermanos se vieron con la intención de ahorcarlo este se hizo para atrás a la defensiva-bueno, pero sirvió ¿no?-la rata movió su cabeza negativamente diciendo algo como "tenía que ser"

-¿Bueno entonces que pasó?-April preguntó interesada

_El juez asintió para que dejaran caer el cuerpo de la chica cuando esta se tambaleaba dando la impresión de que caería primero antes de que la escotilla debajo de ella se abriera._

_El verdugo jaló la palanca con un rechinido y el cuerpo de la chica se vio caer._

_En ese momento una explosión se escuchó en las cercanías, la gente alarmada por creer que era obra de la bruja corrían para todos lados para salvar sus vidas._

_-Vale salió igual la cosa-murmuró Raph preparándose para lanzar su sai._

_-¡Dios santo!-expresó el juez cuando una nube de humo hizo que no pudieran ver nada ni cuando la chica caía directamente al piso cuando su cuerda era cortada por el sai de Raphael, pero debajo de la escotilla ya se había alistado Don para ir en su rescate. _

_Leonardo se vió en la necesidad de golpear a unos tres hombres ya que habían sacado su arma para empezar a disparar en dirección en donde estaba su hermano y su" amiga"._

_-¿Habrá alguna vez que quieran dejar las cosas por las buenas?_

_Raphael iba en camino para enlistarse al lado de sus hermanos pero entonces unos caballos le llamaron la atención._

_-Ya encontré transporte piernita-se dijo a sí mismo mientras se dirigía a las bestias_

_-El humo se está dispersando-expresó Leo mientras se alejaban de la gente_

_-Ahora a ¿dónde vamos?-preguntó Don con la chica en el hombro. _

_-Ey chicos-después de un silbido Don y Leo giraron a ver quien les llamaba y con un gran gusto vieron a Raph sobre un caballo jalando por las riendas a otros dos_

_-¡Hasta que usas la cabeza!-saludó Leo al unirse con él_

_-¡Ey no abuses o te dejo!-los tres subieron a un respectivo caballo huyendo de la vista de la gente_

_-¡Ellos causaron la explosión¡y se llevan a la bruja!-gritó un hombre que señalaba a los tres extraños jinetes, para suerte de las tortugas la humareda, la noche y la confusión no permitía que sus rasgos se vieran tan fácilmente._

_-¡Y se roban mis caballos!-gritó un segundo al momento que estos regresaban por donde vinieron_

_-Al menos no nos vieron bien-se excusó Raph ante la mirada recriminatoria de Leo_

_-¿Y Mike?-preguntó Don al buscarlo con la mirada y cuidando que la chica no se le fuera a caer del caballo_

_-¡Ey¡No me dejen!-detrás de ellos corría su hermano menor siendo alcanzado por una muchedumbre enfurecida_

_Raph dio un giro con el caballo para subir a su hermano de un tirón._

_-Oh! Gracias noble y generoso caballero en muestra de mi aprecio os doy mi mano en matrimonio-se mofó Mike en tono chillón imitando a una damisela_

_-No me des motivos para tener pesadillas-rió Raph atravesando la humareda de la bodega en llamas desapareciendo poco a poco de la vista de la gente_

**Fin de Flash Back**

-Creo que después de todo no fue una gran idea, de todos modos llamamos la atención-señaló Leo de manera nerviosa ya que el maestro Splinter no se veía de muy buena cara, pasó su atención de sus hijos a la joven que había dado un quejido de molestia cuando Don pasó el trapo sobre su hombro.

Había algo que al maestro no le gustaba de esa situación, se podía ver en su mirada penetrante y en su cola que jugueteaba nerviosamente en el piso.

La rata se acercó a Charity sintiendo con su palma la frente de ella dando un suspiro de derrota, cualquier decisión que tuviera que tomarse sería después de que la joven se recuperara.

-No te preocupes hijo ella se pondrá bien-dirigió su vista a Don cuyo rostro estaba tan demacrado que casi no se le podría reconocer, no había dormido ni descansado ni un segundo tan sólo por construir esa máquina.

Splinter pensó que debía tenerle mucho afecto a la muchacha para que su hijo casi se dejara morir de esa manera

-Yo me haré cargo de ella, ustedes vayan a descansar especialmente tu Donatello

-pero…-la rata no estaba dispuesta a negociar su decisión, tan sólo con una mirada hizo callar a Don que con pesar dejó el cuarto en silencio junto con sus hermanos, un tanto preocupados de que su maestro no les hubiera felicitado o regañado al menos.

-a por cierto…-se escuchó como alguien caía en el piso.

-Raphael¿qué te pasa!-gruñó Don sobándose un feo golpe que su hermano le había propinado en el rostro

-¡Ni siquiera reclames que bien te lo tienes merecido¡ y tu sabes bien de lo que hablo!-Raphael se fue cojeando hasta el baño para cambiar el vendaje de su pierna que ya estaba muy sucio por todo el camino que recorrieron.

-bueno es verdad-alzó los hombros Mike con una sonrisita burlona en lo que su hermano mayor incorporaba un Don mudo. No quería aceptarlo pero su hermano tenía razón en golpearlo después de todo lo que los había hecho pasar.

-Don ¿Quieres algo de comer?-preguntó April asomándose en el marco de la puerta

-no gracias April, no tengo hambre ahora-contestó casi en desmayo con una débil sonrisa en su rostro. El maestro tenía razón estaba agotado.

Bajó las escaleras bajo la mirada de todos preguntándose si estaría bien. Pero no se imaginaban que a Don por dentro, en cierta manera, lo carcomía la emoción de que Charity estuviera tan sólo a unos pocos metros de él.

Al meterse a la cama en su mente empezó a formular planes sobre lo que harían juntos.

Ella se recuperaría, y él le mostraría todo su mundo, bueno, al menos lo que estuviera a su alcance.

Pero lo importante para él era que finalmente estarían juntos, seguramente eso sorprendería a sus hermanos y sobretodo a su maestro, ya que después de todo¿Cuándo se hubieran imaginado que alguno de ellos encontrarían a alguien para compartir su vida?

Pero sobretodo¿cómo pensar que de entre ellos, él, el "nerd" fuera el que la encontraría?.

Al ir cerrando sus ojos sólo una sola idea recorría sus pensamientos.

-ahora todo estará bien, ahora ya nada ni nadie podrá separarnos, ya nada…

……………………………………………………………………………………………

_Y bueno ya me la hice de tos con su encuentro na,je no se preocupen a ver si puedo terminar el otro que ya empecé y lo mando de pilon XD.Y bueno todo pinta que ya falta poco para el final el cual ya esta predestinado y que no lo cambiaré aunque me pese :P jeje_

_Ok **Ksk** si si tienes razón tarde o temprano llega la parte del heroísmo XD aunque no salga tan "perfectamente" como generalmente sucede en las películas je :P ¿no Mike:P _

_Y bueno…¿momento de intimidad? Mmm quizá quizá esa parte no la he planteado muy bien, debo ver si les da tiempo…bueno… yo me entiendo je ;)_

_Jajajajja ese final que me dijiste estaría muy bueno eh, mira que yo…mejor me callo, pero la verdad hubiera estado bien jeje (así a la mejor tb terminaba rápido XD pero ni modos jeje)_

_Y bueno eso del café, te digo, sería cosa de ver je._

_Ejem creo que la agilidad se me acaba XD siempre que quiero terminar esto se me presenta una tarea que no me deja hacerlo MALDITO AZCUY ejem compostura sam tranquis --u , pero en serio ya me tiene hasta el gorro, mira que a todo el salón nos ha venido rechazando cuatro bocetos para un cartel del mentado García Marquez_

_ô –ôrespiro hondo pero en fin¿qué mas da tener un cinco en la boleta….¿no?TT_

_Hola **Karla!** Milagraso! Me alegro verte por aquí jiji_

_Pues si un sufridor que me salió este cuate jaja, ni hablar si no hay sufrimiento no puedo dormir bien :P(?), je bue tranquis ya vimos que por ahora la chik anda bien, apaleada, pero bien a como se puede ver la cosa. No fue muy bueno lo del rescate pero dadas las horas fue lo mejor que se me ocurrió XD._

_**Martin!** Hola chaval como anda la vida! Bueno espero te des un salto hasta aquí jeje que apenas te he visto por el cuatro jus, bueno me alegra ver que al menos ha entretenido algo la historia jeje. Bueno no se que poner ya que los reviews datan desde el cuarto cap jeje así que sólo me limitaré a responder de ¿Por qué Donatello?_

_Bueno, simplemente porque era el único que faltaba de protagónico en este lugar XD, aparte de que era el único capaz de hacer la última máquina. Las circunstancias me llevaron hasta él je, mala respuesta, pero es con lo que me excusado siempre jeje._

_Para suerte del público esta historia estará por llegar a su fin jeje, así que supongo no hay mucho que decir de lo que podría pasar en los próximos capítulos, y copio a Ksk al decir que el próximo capitulo podría ser el ultimo XD, quien sabe todo depende de cómo me quede la extensión de cada uno_

_Aun así recuerden que esta historia no termina hasta que termina, así que aún hay de donde exprimir un poco :P(bueno eso quiero pensar jaja)_

_Byeces nos veremos en el proximo!_


	12. Al tercer día

**Al tercer día…**

Desde aquella vez que habían rescatado a Charity pasaron 2 días enteros, la chica aún no despertaba no obstante estaba en buenas condiciones pese a las heridas que aún no cicatrizaban

-estará muy cansada por todo lo que ha pasado-es la explicación que daba Splinter para calmar las ansias de Donatello que estaba continuamente preocupado por el bien estar de la chica, casi no se separaba de ella, esperaba ser el primero en cuanto despertara, pero Splinter al saber que su hijo podría mal pasarse lo enviaba a descansar, claro Don tenía que aceptarlo de mala gana, pero al fin y al cabo no podía hacer más dado que aún se sentía mal por la manera en que se había comportado con todos, aún no daba una buena explicación, de hecho no habían tocado el tema y esto Splinter lo tenía muy presente.

Así que una mañana en el tercer día decidió hablar con Don seriamente de padre a hijo.

-Buenos días Donatello-saludó Splinter sentado en una silla al lado de su hijo quien apenas empezaba a despertar, al abrir los ojos pudo divisar a su maestro tomando una taza de té.

-¿Maestro?-se enderezó con lo ojos hinchados y con un terrible dolor de cabeza-¿ya amaneció?

Splinter asintió a lo que Don de golpe abrió los ojos aventando las sábanas con la intención de irse inmediatamente a la planta alta.

-Ella no se va a mover de ahí hijo, así que tranquilízate y toma-le extendió una deliciosa taza de té de manzanilla que acababa de tomar de una mesita adjunta.

-Gracias-contestó desalentado-¿cómo está¿ya despertó?-inició con un ataque de preguntas ante el impasible maestro que daba otro sorbo a su taza.

-No debe tardar en hacerlo-contestó simplemente el maestro mirando a Don de frente-hijo dime ¿por qué no nos dijiste nada acerca de esto antes?-Don no sabía donde meter su cabeza, no pudo evitar sentirse avergonzado cuando su maestro le preguntó esto, sabía que tarde o temprano hablarían del tema pero ahora que había llegado le pareció demasiado pronto, en verdad sintió que había actuado como un tonto.

-es que….no pensé que me creerían-dijo sin convencerse mucho de sus palabras, por más loco que sonara su historia sabía que si lo hubiera contado desde un principio le creerían, ya fuera en el primer momento o a la larga.

Simplemente no había pretexto.

-¿Realmente piensas eso Donatello?

-no maestro

-¿entonces?-Don respiró hondo para soltar su respuesta

-es que pensé…que si les decía algo de esto…hubieran buscado la manera para detenerlo y yo…

-no lo querías

-no maestro-era la verdad, ese era su gran temor, que no comprendieran que a él no le incomodaba en absoluto estar comunicado con Charity, que si esto no hubiera pasado hubiera dejado la situación como estaba para toda su vida si era necesario.

-Hijo¿qué es lo que sientes realmente por esa chica?-Don sabía que alguien le tendría que preguntar eso pero no contaba con que ese "alguien" sería su maestro

-yo…bueno…siento que…-sintió su cara roja y que todo el calor se le iba al rostro-"Malditos nervios los míos"-se reprendía mentalmente sin lograr articular algo coherente.

-Bien, no tienes que contestarme es obvio que esa joven ha logrado adentrarse en tu corazón-sonrió Splinter para alivio de Don.-hijo, eso no es malo, después de todo tenemos sentimientos como todos las demás personas de este mundo, sin embargo-le miró un poco más serio-me preocupa que ella no piense igual después de todo, ella no es…

-Maestro-cortó Don a su maestro … su padre que estaba preocupado de que su hijo estuviera persiguiendo un imposible, pero Don sabía de sobra que era correspondido, que ella lo quería tal y como era-yo se lo que intenta decirme, pero creame. Ella es diferente, cuando la conocí fue lo primero que me preocupó pero…con los días ella se dio cuenta de mi situación y me hizo ver que a ella no le importaba como me viera, simplemente le importo yo, no el fenómeno, no el Mutante, tan sólo yo: Donatello.

La rata no sabía que decir ante eso, aún así no le dejaba de preocupar la situación, simplemente no le gustaba, aunque el supuso que la edad y la experiencia lo había hecho una rata desconfiada.

-En verdad hijo, eso quiero creer-Don dio un rápido sorbo a su taza para ir con ella.

-ehm, bueno ya terminé quizá ahora pueda…

-Ve hijo-ni siquiera espero un segundo para subir las escaleras empujando de su lado a Casey que acababa de salir del baño

-¡wow! Que prisa

-Ey ¿a dónde crees que vas bello durmiente?-Raphael detuvo a Don justo después de que había pasado por Casey

-Raph ahora no

-espera hermanito, es que verás hemos estado hablando y…-de pronto salió Mike de la cocina como si también hubiera estando esperando a que se despertara

-queremos aclarar unas cosas contigo

-¿qué…que cosas?-preguntó nerviosamente en especial cuando Mike le miró con picardía

-Es sobre tu amiguita-dijo Casey esta vez entrometiéndose, al parecer todos se habían puesto de acuerdo ese día para hablar del tema

-¿qué hay de ella?-preguntó tratando de calmarse

-bueno…-parecía que ni ellos sabían como preguntarle, pero claro Mike fue el primero en querer saberlo todo.

-¿y…?

-¿y que?

-Bueno ¿ya tenemos cuñada?-todos le miraron aún más interesados haciéndolo sentir incómodo.

-No…les importa-dijo casi en un hilillo de voz con motas rojas en las mejillas

-¿Si o no?-intervino esta vez Casey presionándolo a contestar. Don dio un suspiro de derrota.

-Bueno…si …er, quizá¿ya¿Contentos!-siguió apenado hasta el cuarto de April sin permitir que le preguntaran algo más.

-Les dije, paguen-dijo Mike dirigiéndose a Raph y Casey. Estos de mala gana sacaron unos un par de billetes con cara de pocos amigos.

-Creí habías dicho que no había ninguna probabilidad anfibio.

-Yo que iba a saber que la chica estuviera tan tocada como para hacerle caso-dijo Raph con enojo.

-Vamos chicos no se quejen y denme a mis nuevos amigos verdes-extendió Mike la mano para que Raph y Casey depositaran el dinero.

-¿Qué hacen?-preguntó Leo interesado al ver que se habían reunido justo en el descanso de la escalera.

-Don ya aceptó que tenemos cuñada y gracias a eso gané la apuesta-cantilló Mike sacudiendo sus billetes ante las malas caras de Casey y Raph, Leo hizo una media sonrisa y se dirigió hacia ellos.

-A ver si así dejan de hacer apuestas tontas…además… si no más recuerdo a mi también me deben dar un par de esos cada uno-dijo Leo extendiendo la mano.

-Odio perder dinero

-Dímelo a mí, yo encontré esos billetes en la alcantarilla.

.-.

-Buenos días Don-saludó April, habría sido su turno para cuidar a la chica.

-Buenos días-Don se pasmó un poco al ver que April estaba más blanca de lo normal y que aparte tuviera unas ojeras muy marcadas-¿no has dormido?

-si, no te preocupes, de hecho creo que más de lo normal-dijo con cierto humor pero Don aun le miraba preocupado-tranquilo, es que quizá me quiere dar gripe eso es todo, eso llega a pasarme en estas épocas.

-Bien-contestó más tranquilo-¿y ella?

-ella esta bien de hecho creo que hace rato estuvo a punto de despertar, pero volvió a quedarse dormida.

-¿en serio?-preguntó Don con emoción colocándose a un lado de la cama para después tomarla de su mano.

-Jamás te había visto tan emocionado por una chica-dijo April con voz cansada sonriendo débilmente

-nunca antes había conocido a una…bueno aparte de ti-April le miró enternecida levantándose de su lugar

-creo que después de todo estas vacaciones no fueron una total perdida de tiempo, me alegro mucho por ti-Don dirigió su mirada hacia ella sonriéndole pero dejó de hacerlo en cuanto notó que April se tambaleaba un poco al caminar

-deberías permanecer sentada no te vez muy bien-le recomendó a la vez que se ponía de pie

-no te preocupes, estoy bien, en serio, soy una mujer fuerte sólo tomaré algo y listo-Don le miró no muy convencido, aún así dejo que se fuera ya que conociendo a April no dejaría que nadie la contradijera.

-Don…-la tortuga se giró hacia Charity en cuanto esta le llamó, pensó que había despertado, pero solamente estaba hablando dormida.

-Aquí estoy, ahora estas a salvo conmigo-le dijo estrechando la mano de la chica entre las suyas contemplando cada uno de sus rasgos

-Don…-dijo de nuevo la chica dibujando una sonrisa en su cara. Don sonrió abiertamente mientras el corazón le palpitaba de manera apresurada, le emocionaba el saber que en cualquier momento ella abriría los ojos, que finalmente podrían verse cara a cara sin la necesidad de un espejo, un arroyo o cualquier otro reflejo, finalmente podrían tenerse el uno al otro.

Desvió su mirada a la esquina del cuarto y vio su máquina que había construido y que había hecho que todo esto fuera posible, la había dejado ahí ya que temía que Mike intentara jugar con ella, de esa manera siempre estaría vigilada.

Al mirarla de pronto recordó que no había quitado aún la piedra, se irguió e iba a hacerlo pero unos platos que se quebraban en el piso lo hizo distraerse desviando su camino a la puerta.

-¿Ahora que rompiste Mike?-escuchó gritar a Leo desde la sala

-¡Oh por dios!-se escuchó gritar a Mike de manera nerviosa, en ese momento Don tuvo un mal presentimiento-¡April¡Algo le pasó!-Don se encarreró inmediatamente a la cocina donde todos comenzaron a reunirse, había agua regada y pedazos de vidrio en el piso, y April estaba tirada junto a ellos.

-¡April!

-¡Llévenla al sofá rápido!-ordenó Leo, Mike la cargó y la colocó cuidadosamente en el sofá, estaba inconsciente.

-¿Qué pasó?-preguntó Raph mirando a Mike de manera ansiosa

-no…no sé, le estaba contando lo de la apuesta, ella estaba sirviéndose agua para tomar una pastilla y …se desmayó-explicó Mike retorciéndose las manos nerviosamente.

-¿se habrá contagiado?-preguntó Leo hacia Don que pronto tomó su lugar como el médico familiar palpando la frente de su amiga

-es…es extraño…

-¿qué sucede?

-no se…es que cuando uno tiene los principios de la influenza la temperatura sube…

-¿y?-preguntaron sus hermanos al unísono

-su temperatura está muy baja, de hecho esta casi helada

-¿Qué hacemos?-preguntó Leo sintiendo que cualquier cosa que se tuviera que hacer tenía que ser pronto

-tenemos que hacer que su temperatura suba, si no podría complicarse y sufrir de una hipotermia

-Entonces debemos actuar, Mike ve por el maestro está en el patio y comunícate con Casey salió a comprar algo, Raph ayúdame a buscar cobertores tenemos que hacer que su temperatura suba

-bien, mientras pondré agua a calentar-siguió Raph sintiendo que algo muy malo le estaba pasando a su amiga.

Don por su parte se dirigió al cuarto y rebuscó entre las pertenencias de April para sacar su chamarra y guantes dejando todo tirado en el nerviosismo, ni siquiera se dio cuenta que había aventado el vestido original de Charity que April había lavado y surcido.

Cuando regresó Leo y Raph ya habían traído un monte de trapos, colchas y sábanas, Don lo primero que hizo fue ponerle la chamarra y guantes, después él y sus hermanos comenzaron a taparle todo el cuerpo sin tener mucho éxito, jalaron el sofá con April hasta la chimena esperando que la temperatura subiera, pero todos sus esfuerzos eran en vanos, simplemente permanecía helada, y ella no despertaba.

-Sólo eso nos faltaba-gimió Casey cuando llegó mirando a April con aprehensión, la cara de su novia estaba tan blanca como la nieve, sus labios habían perdido color y las ojeras que se le habían formado era aún más marcadas, era como si se estuviera consumiendo.

-esto es muy extraño, su temperatura es de 16grados…nadie sobrevive a esa temperatura-indicó Don mirando el termómetro, sacó su brazo derecho de entre el ropaje quitándole el guante para poder sentir su pulso-y su pulso es normal…esto es realmente extraño

-Sabía que algo así ocurriría-Leo comenzó a pasearse de un lado a otro masajeando su cara con desesperación

-¿a que te refieres?-preguntó Raph y todos dirigieron su vista a Leo.

-no debimos interferir en el pasado-dijo dando la espalda a los demás

-¿qué quieres decir?-preguntó Mike sin entender totalmente mirando de Splinter a Leo que se miraban sospechosamente.

-Quiere decir que no debimos traerla, eso quieres decir ¿cierto?-Don se irguió mirando inquisidoramente a Leo.

-Su hermano tiene razón-intervino Splinter mirando directamente a Don-de hecho a mi también me preocupaba eso.

-¿entonces que debía hacer¿dejarla morir por mi culpa?-se defendió la dolida tortuga alzando la voz.

-un momento, tiempo¿quieren decir que April está así por que trajimos a esta chica a nuestro tiempo?

-Raph, no estamos seguros, quizá tan sólo esté enferma, deberíamos llevarla a un hospital y ellos que la diagnostiquen

-Don tu bien sabes que ella está así por que interferimos, tú mismo lo dijiste es imposible que ella…

-¡No soy médico son sólo suposiciones!-estalló ante la incertidumbre de su familia.

-Quizá tenga razón, deberíamos llevarla al hospital, no sabemos si es una enfermedad u otra cosa-inquirió Casey para la sorpresa de todos.

-si lo mejor será que la llevemos, podría ponerse peor-suspiró la rata en derrota, todos asintieron e iban a prepararse para irse pero Mike les detuvo.

-chicos…

-¿qué quieres?-preguntó Raph de mala gana

-¿es normal que un enfermo se ponga transparente?

-hay unos que si, dan esa apariencia…-comenzó a explicar Don pero fue interrumpido

-no…yo hablo de manera literal-giraron bruscamente sus cabezas en dirección a Mike temiendo lo peor.

-¿por…por que lo preguntas?

-miren su mano-todos miraron a donde la tortuga apuntaba y para el asombro de todos era verdad lo que Mike había dicho, se podía ver a través de la mano de April.

Estaba desapareciendo.

-.-----...

_Hola! Después de hacerme la desaparecida aqui me presento con un ramillete de flores con una tarjetita de disculpas jeje, pero bue ya no vale la pena dar explicaciones de la tardanza cuando lo he estado gritando siempre a los 4 vientos: La tarea mata!_

_Ok! antes que nada vamos a lo importante, después de varios meses de no saber nada de nada de la madre escritoradel sitio¡se nos aparece¿saben de quien hablo? así es, la famosa **Mede** se nos hizo omnipresente! weee! Bienvenida chica te crei perdida de por vida:P, naaaa pero al menos sabemos de ti de nuevo, en realidad me alegro que hayas dado tus luces por aqui¿y como vas¿ya casi terminas con esa agobiosa tesis? Espero y si para que nos sigas proyectando tu maquiavélicamente buehehe ya extraño la trotura hacia nuestro amado Leo jajaja_

_**Ksk, **je bueno finalmente actualizo XD a ver para cuando viene el próximo cap jeje(me mira de manera asesina) gulp ejem ...mira que lindo está el día no hay por que matar a nadie jeje, ejem...bueno si, como habrás visto le has de haber atinado a algo, no podían vivir felices para siempre nu nu nu, eso no es posible, simplemente no puedo permitir eso :P buahahaha( ---la amargada se proyecta XD), pero en fin, ya sólo faltan...espero 3 caps a lo mucho, a ver si para el año 2007 ya estan listos jeje, y bue no tengo toda la culpa...bueno si, debi haberme dado tiempo para seguir escibiendo je, pero bueno ya sólo tengo que escribir dos capítulos, el final como dije antes creo ya está hecho...como sea debo terminar algun dia XD._

_Ey, si que se vació de pronto el lugar eh? será que nos ponemos de acuerdo para eso? XD, bueno al menos Ksk es cumplida y con eso el lugar no muere, asi que ¡Gracias KSK!_

_Ahora si me despido, se supone que estoy haciendo un proyecto de un diseño de disco y como me empecé a impacientar comencé a revisar mis carpetas y me topé con Charity, la leí y me puse a escribir XD_

_¡Nos vemos¡ahi se las cuidan!_


	13. Una Decisión

_siguiendo la moda de actualizar...es mi turno XD_

**Una decisión**

-No…no puede estar pasando esto…-Donatello se arrodilló a tocar la mano de April como si quisiera comprobar lo que estaba viendo con la esperanza de que sus mentes estuvieran jugándoles una mala pasada, pero por desgracia no era así, en realidad April estaba desapareciendo lentamente, su mano aún podía sentirla, pero ya casi no se podía ver

-Decidido, la chica se regresa a su tiempo-indicó Raph con voz severa

-pero si la regresamos la linchan los tipos que vimos ¿no?-siguió Mike con cierto horror en la voz

-Aja¿entonces que? Sólo por ella dejaremos que April desaparezca ¿no?-respondió Raph con una frialdad en su mirada, definitivamente si había alguien a quien sacrificar no sería su única amiga humana quien les había ayudado y aceptado por años.

-no sería justo para Charity-alegó Don con la voz quebrándose

-¡Justo¡y te parece justo dejar que April se desvanezca¡Mal agradecido después de todo lo que ha hecho por ustedes!.-Casey apretó los puños tratando de contener toda su ira.

-Rayos-musitó Leo a lo bajo, por cariño a April no iba a dejar que algo malo le pasara, por cariño a su hermano no quería que sufriera y por honor no podía dejar a Charity a la buena de dios después de haberla salvado, claro que esto de igual manera se vinculaba de nuevo a su hermano que quería mucho a la chica.

Leo se paseó de un lado a otro meditando la situación mirando de reojo a su maestro que no había dicho nada hasta el momento, al fin y al cabo el diría la última palabra, así que supuso estaría estudiando el problema.

-¿y si al dejarla no le pasa nada?-sugirió Mike tratando de aligerar la tensión del silencio que se había hecho

-¿Cómo que no le pasa nada¿que no viste como la tenían?-refunfuñó Don buscando en su mente una solución que no afectara a nadie, pero al parecer sólo había una respuesta, ella tenía que marcharse.

-Bueno, yo decía, quizá sea su destino, en las películas siempre pasa eso, quizá hasta si regresa encuentra su media naranja y como resultado de a algún tatara tatara abuelo de April –todos miraron a Mike sorprendidos¿y si era eso¿ y si Charity era ascendente de April?

-No puedo creer lo que voy a decir, pero creo que él tiene razón-dijo Leo y Mike sonrió con cierto orgullo-quizá por eso April está así, Charity debe estar en su época y seguir con su linaje.

-¿y si se equivocan¿y si por mi culpa se fastidió? –habló Don con un nudo en la garganta, no podía evitar sentirse culpable, tanto por Charity como con April

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-quiero decir que quizá ya no pase lo que tenía que suceder…si es así…Charity estará predestinada a la muerte….y April….-escondió su cara entre sus manos sintiendo una tremenda desesperación al no saber que hacer.

-Genial, ahora si nos fastidiamos todos-exclamó Raph lanzando su sai al piso quedando este clavado.

-¿qué debemos hacer entonces?-preguntó Casey en un intento de mantenerse con calma

Nadie dijo nada por unos minutos hasta que Splinter habló

-No se si sea pariente de la señorita O' neil o no, pero lo que es seguro es que le afecta de alguna forma…-miró a Don seriamente-no podemos hacer nada hijo, ella tiene que regresar a su tiempo.

-¡Pero la matarán!-dijo Don enfrentando con rabia a su maestro. Todos miraron la escena sorprendidos, nunca antes habían visto a Don tan irracional, sólo Raph era el que enfrentaba a Splinter de esa manera.

-.-

En el cuarto de April Charity despertó repentinamente jalando aire como si este le faltara, parecía asustada como si su corazón fuese a saltar de su pecho en cualquier segundo.

-¿dónde estoy?-se preguntó mirando a su alrededor, después de todo lo último que supo fue que la rampilla debajo de ella se abriría para condenarla a muerte, después de eso no recordaba nada más que la voz de Donatello que le reconfortaba desde la distancia. Remiró de nuevo el cuarto con sus ideas más claras.

-Ya he estado aquí antes-se puso de pie y caminó hasta un espejo de tamaño completo que le llamó la atención, se miró en él y notó que varias de sus heridas ya estaban sanando, eso significaba que llevaba unos días ahí. Hizo una media sonrisa al tocar el espejo con las yemas de sus dedos, no pudo evitar que un par de lágrimas escurrieran de sus mejillas al recordar ese día cuando conoció a Don, en ese mismo cuarto, sólo que ahora ella estaba en el lado de Don.

-Cumplió su promesa, pensé que no sería ya posible pero…lo logró…-sintió que las rodillas le fallaron y se dejó caer sobre sus piernas llorando sin saber porque-ahora todo está bien…-se dijo a sí misma, levantó su rostro mirándose en el espejo unos segundos y su sonrisa se esfumó de pronto, una vocecilla interna le decía que esto no estaba bien, que no era su lugar.

Miró al piso y distinguió sus ropas, ahora limpias, que había usado la última vez, se volvió a mirar en el espejo y le dio vergüenza la manera en la que estaba vestida, llevaba un fondo que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, rosa y delgado pegándosele a su cuerpo. Se puso roja al pensar que toda la familia de Don y Don la pudieran ver en esas "trazas" tan provocadoras. Con eso en mente se dispuso a cambiarse rápidamente con su viejo vestido.

Ya habiendo recobrado su viejo estilo caminó a la puerta retorciéndose un poco por los dolores que sentía por sus heridas, pero eso le preocupaba en lo más mínimo, su preocupación real era no saber el porque esa vocecilla que le prevenía en su cabeza no paraba, una y otra vez se repetía "esto no está bien".

-Dios¿Por qué¿por que me siento intranquila?-poco después de preguntarse eso escuchó un escándalo que era armado fuera de la habitación, como si gente gritara, agudizó su oído y pudo reconocer las voces de Don y su familia , al parecer había una discusión. Se enderezó y abrió sigilosamente la puerta asomando su cabeza fuera del cuarto, al no entender muy bien lo que decían se arriesgó a caminar un poco más lejos.

-¡No soy médico son sólo suposiciones!-se detuvo hasta la mitad del camino de la escalera cuando reconoció la voz molesta de Donatello.

-"algo grave está pasando"-fue lo primero que pensó al escucharlo, conocía a Don muy bien y sabía que ese tono que usaba era desesperado más que enojado

-Quizá tenga razón, deberíamos llevarla al hospital, no sabemos si es una enfermedad u otra cosa

-¿llevarla?-Charity se preguntó de quien estarían hablando, después de descartar a los conocidos de Don la única que quedaba era April, siendo la única fémina que hasta el momento había conocido, a menos que se estuvieran refiriendo a ella misma. Para evitar más dudas se dispuso a bajar para poder ayudar en algo, pero la declaración que hizo Mike le preocupó

-¿es normal que un enfermo se ponga transparente?

-"¿transparente?"-repitió ella misma sentándose en la escalera mientras se sostenía del barandal. Durante unos largos minutos escuchó la discusión de Don con su familia, sobre la posibilidad que April estuviese desapareciendo por el hecho de ser parientes lejanas. Cada palabra que mencionaban sobre el tema era como si se clavara en el pecho de la chica, y ella aguantaba cada una de ellas tan sólo apretando el barandal a manera de impotencia y coraje.

-"Es injusto"-se dijo así misma apretando sus ojos-"yo quiero estar con él, quiero conocerlo, quiero sentirlo, verlo a su rostro aunque sea unos segundos"

-No se si sea pariente de la señorita O' neil o no, pero lo que es seguro es que le afecta de alguna forma…no podemos hacer nada hijo, ella tiene que regresar a su tiempo.

-¡Pero la matarán!-Charity se sintió conmovida por la manera en la que Don le defendía aún sobre su amiga.

Por un momento pensó que debería escapar de la casa, y así decidir su vida, reindicarla a un mejor futuro junto a Don, irían a algún lugar donde sólo ellos dos pudieran compartir los días de sus vidas...sólo tendrían que huir…huir…

- eso sería lo mejor para nosotros-se levantó entristecida tratando de ignorar la discusión en la planta baja-"pero no lo correcto"-limpió las lágrimas que caían de su rostro al entender lo que debía hacer-"nadie decidirá por mí, seré yo quien lo haga"-se giró caminando con pesadez al cuarto de April mirando al vacío-" se lo que debo hacer dios, pero tengo miedo, por favor dame fuerzas"-cerró lentamente la puerta tratando de no hacer ruido. Se giró con un dolor en el pecho, preguntándose como saldría de ahí, tan sólo bastó una mirada a la esquina del cuarto para aclarar sus dudas.

-¿será lo que pienso que es?-caminó hacia un aparato extraño que para ella era como una pistola de los libros futuristas que le había enseñado Don alguna vez. Miró cada detalle del aparato atrayendo su atención algo que brillaba encima de este.

Su antiguo collar.

Hizo una media sonrisa, pensando que su destino estaba más que predicho.

-Creo que mi padre estaba en lo cierto, "hay veces que el destino nos escoge y no al revés"-giró su rostro hacia una mesita notando que una hoja maltratada y un lápiz estaban encima de ella-y las sorpresas siguen- con la mano temblando tomó la hoja y el lápiz curioseándolos primero antes de usarlos.

-Al menos se como usarlos-se recargó en la cama y comenzó a escribir lo que parecía una carta de despedida, al terminar la dobló y la colocó encima de la cama a modo que alguien pudiera verla.

-Bien…¿ahora que?-miró el aparato preguntándose como funcionaría, se paseó de un lado a otro mirándolo y analizándolo, pero la verdad no sabía ni que tocar, tenía miedo que cualquier decisión suya fuera errónea ya que para su suerte seguramente todo explotaría. Se acercó de nuevo poniéndose en cuclillas al aparato e intentó tocar unos botones, pero al final decidió no hacerlo así que se levantó sin darse cuenta que uno de los orificios de su vestido se había atorado en la esquina de la máquina provocando que esta se levantara un poco y rebotara en el piso, Charity dio un brinco hacia atrás pensando que lo había roto-lo que me faltaba-se dijo pasando su mano por su cara, un extraño zumbido la sacó de sus pensamientos miró hacia delante y notó que la máquina se tambaleaba mientras la piedra brillaba con intensidad y en un leve estallido disparó una intensa luz que se arremolinaba sobre si. Charity se cubrió los ojos al ser la luz demasiado intensa.

-vaya….ya no se si esto es cosa del destino o de la suerte -bromeó para ella misma.

Admiró el portal que resplandecía de una manera espectacular, nunca antes había visto nada igual. Giró levemente su cabeza hacia la puerta quizá con la esperanza de ver a Donatello pasar tras ella, agitó su cabeza mirando de nuevo el portal, tragó saliva y respiró hondo-no Charity, no es hora de arrepentirse, si lo vez ya no podrías seguir es mejor así…-comenzó a caminar hacia el portal despidiéndose internamente-" Adiós Donatello, mi angel verde…."-siguió caminando hasta que desapareció totalmente del cuarto de April.

.-.

-Don, hijo, piensa bien las cosas, eso es lo que se debe hacer

-¡cada segundo cuenta¡demonios hay que hacer algo ya!-Casey pateó una mesita que estaba a su alcance para desquitarse, esta situación era muy desgastante para todos

-¡pero no podemos abandonarla de esa manera!

-¿Qué propones entonces genio! No escucho sugerencias de tu parte-gritó Raph a punto de estallar de rabia. Donatello lo miró largamente para después desviar su mirada hacia April.

-yo…no lo sé-suspiró en derrota-no quiero que April muera…pero tampoco quiero que Charity lo haga-apretó sus puños con impotencia

-hijo, a veces para conseguir algo hay que arriesgarse-Splinter se acercó al chico colocando una de sus manos peludas en su hombro

-¿aunque ese arriesgue sea la vida de alguien?-dijo con reproche.

-touche-dijo Mike a lo que Leo le tuvo que dar un porrazo en su cabeza

-no ayudes-le pidió entre dientes

-Donatello, hijo, en tu corazón sabes lo que se tiene que hacer, sabes lo que es correcto.

-en mi corazón sólo está ella sensei-soltó Don con reproche, todos tan sólo miraban la escena con lástima.

-"esto parece telenovela"-se dijo Raph con fastidio. Leo por su parte alzó su rostro hacia el techo, le pareció haber escuchado un ruido extraño.

-April se ve peor, tenemos que hacer algo-musitó Casey a lo bajo notando que la mano de April ya no se veía y su rostro estaba aún más blanco.

-y… si la chica tiene que irse de nuevo…¿quién se la lleva o sólo la dejamos tirada donde caiga, por que ella no querrá irse a las buenas ¿o si?

Una vez más Mike dio en el blanco¿Quién le diría a Charity sobre la actual situación en la que se encontraban?

-eso no es problema yo mismo me la llevaré a rastras si no quiere-indicó Casey con fastidio

-Creo que…aun falta ver lo que ella opina-dijo Don en un suspiro

-shhh silencio-pidió Leo mirando en dirección a las escaleras. Frunció el ceño cuando notó que una luz reflejaba en la pared.

-¿Qué te pasa?-preguntó Raph cuando Leo comenzó a caminar hasta las escaleras

-Una luz…viene del cuarto de April-Donatello dio un respingo saltando inmediatamente al lado de su hermano, palideció de pronto al darse cuenta de que tipo de luz se trataba.

-El portal…-susurro con voz apagada. Sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzó a las escaleras subiendo precipitadamente comprobando lo que temía. El portal se había activado y Charity habría cruzado.

-¿Dónde está?-la voz de Mikey lo hizo despertar de sus pensamientos. Raph pasó a su lado y se dirigió a la cama.

-Al parecer nos las dejó fácil de decidir ¿na?-dijo mientras tomaba del lecho una carta-adivinen para quien es-dijo con ironía extendiéndosela a Don. Este la tomó un tanto confundido y la comenzó a leer.

-_Donatello_

_Forzadamente me voy al lugar donde pertenezco, escuché su conversación y entendí que aquí sólo puedo ocasionarles un daño irreversible. Por favor, entiende lo que estoy a punto de hacer, no puedo dejar que decidas entre tu amiga y yo siendo que mi destino ya esta marcado, y por desgracia tu no estás en él._

_Perdóname…se que has arriesgado todo por mi y yo tan sólo te dejo una carta en donde me explico y…no importa, no importa ya, solo te pido que no me sigas estaré bien y tu amiga también lo estará después de que me haya ido, te lo prometo._

_Nunca me olvides, yo jamás me olvidaré de ti, de tus enseñanzas, de tu mundo, de tu compañía…_

_Adiós mi ángel verde_

Don arrugó la carta dirigiendo su vista al portal

-pe….pero está loca de atar ¿o que¿como demonios piensa que la voy a dejar sólo así?-determinado se dirigió al portal con la intención de cruzarlo.

-ey¿A donde vas?-Raph le jaló por el hombro deteniéndolo por el momento

-¡voy a asegurarme que nada malo le pase!

-ella ya eligió, debemos aceptar su decisión-intervino Leo

-¡Leo ella sigue en peligro! Si es verdad que es pariente de April con mayor razón deberíamos ver que este a salvo.-Leo le miró en silencio mirando de reojo a su maestro que acababa de entrar

-su hermano tiene razón, lo mejor es que vayan allá y se aseguren que la señorita Pain no corra peligro- todos le miraron sorprendidos

-¿en serio?-preguntó incrédulo Mike

-claro que esta vez deben ser más cautelosos-miró inquisidoramente a sus hijos

-así será sensei-dijo Leo encogiéndose de hombros

-tse, pues ahí vamos de nuevo, sólo la vigilamos un rato y la dejamos ahí ¿cierto?

-si, sólo eso, no deben traerla de vuelta-se dirigió a Don-¿entendido?-Don sólo asintió con tristeza

-Yo iré a ver como sigue April-avisó Casey un poco indiferente, eso significaba que estaba muy preocupado por lo que fuera a pasar.

Al otro lado del portal las tortugas remiraron el lugar con interés

-¿ahora donde estamos?-preguntó Mike jugueteando con su chonchacus

-en la casa de Charity-respondió Don casi inmediatamente sintiendo una extraña sensación en su pecho, como si algo muy pesado lo estuviera aplastando.

-¿dónde está?

-tendremos que ir a averiguar-indicó Leo

-tendrá que ser con mucha cautela, podría estar en casa el padre de Charity y no se como reaccionaría al vernos, quizá pensaría que somos demonios o algo así

-como si fuera la primera vez-rió Raph

-shh-salieron agudizando el oído por si alguien más venía hasta llegar a la puerta de salida que se mecía por la fría brisa que la hacia golpearse una y otra vez.

-cuando venimos no había nevado ¿o sí?-preguntó Mike al notar que todo estaba siendo cubierto con nieve

-no, de hecho parece que llegamos justo en la primera nevada del año-explicó Don

-debió haber salido para esconderse en alguna otra parte-supuso Leo al ver unas huellas

-seguramente

-esta chica no nos va a dejar las cosas fáciles ¿verdad?

-eso parece Mike, bien Romeo ¿Dónde crees que esté tu Julieta?

-No lo sé, quizá esté en el granero buscando a su padre o quizá…

¡Bang¡Bang!

-¿Qué fue eso?-preguntó Mike temeroso

¡Bang!

-disparos-susurró Leo

-Charity-Don y sus hermanos corrieron hasta donde el eco de los disparos eran más cercanos.

Donatello al ir corriendo sintió que las rodillas le fallaban y que la respiración se le dificultaba, sintió como si todo le pasara en cámara lenta conforme corría al otro lado del granero, se alertó cuando vió en el camino un cachorro muerto por un balazo y unas huellas que manchadas con la sangre del animal iban hasta donde los balazos y gritos eran más fuertes.

-¡Malditos sean todos ustedes!

-¡Hazlo Omalaya¡Hazlo y serás condenado! No sólo por haber escondido a una bruja, por resistirte a la justicia y evitar que se sentencien a estos ladrones irlandeses, si no por matar a los máximos ministros de Salem!-la voz del hombre mas que amenazante era temerosa.

-¡Preocúpese por su propia condena cuando tenga que rendirle cuentas al señor al haber condenado a tanta gente por injurias y falsedades!-un último disparo se escuchó después de que terminó de hablar el hombre

Las tortugas agitadas se asomaron tratando que no les vieran. Se paralizaron tan sólo de ver la escena, había cuatro hombres muertos en el suelo, su sangre bañaba la blanca nieve que se amontonaba debajo de ellos. Una mujer vestida de negro estaba arrodillada junto a un bulto que estaba sobre una extensa mancha roja mientras abrazaba a un niño que lloraba asustado entre sus brazos.

-No…-Donatello se dejó caer en la nieve respirando con mayor dificultad

-¿Qué te sucede?-preguntó Mike mirando a su hermano preocupado, buscó la respuesta en la cara de sus hermanos pero estos no le respondieron tan sólo agacharon la cabeza girándola a otro lado. Mike no entendía que pasaba hasta que se asomó de nuevo y vió como un hombre rubio soltaba un tipo de escopeta llorando desesperadamente mientras caminaba con paso pesado hasta el bulto que la mujer protegía, lo alzó levemente aferrándose a él llorando lastimeramente. Mike se pasmó cuando notó lo que era el bulto.

Era Charity.

_Dirán ¡tanto para esto! Pues si u sorry jaja_

_Bien lo sé me tardé milenios u pero más vale tarde que nunca XDXD. Espero valga la pena la espera yo ya no se la verdad al final cambié un poco el final de este cap pero bue…veamos como me queda el otro ¬¬…cada vez me pongo más cursi con las historias caray ya debo de inventar una con más sangre :P jjajaja pero me temo que una de las tortugas no se verían muy bien librada o más bien viva :P_

_We ya se me desconectara la p casi disculpenme si no dejo review será en la próxima, solo agradezco su paciencia y comprensión (jajaja si como no:P) bueee como sea ahí nos vemos! Veamos como termina todo este meollo que me costo mucho trabajo XDXD_

_Bye!_


	14. Destino

**Destino**

-Brian, hijo¿Cómo te sientes?-preguntó una mujer vestida de negro a un pequeño que permanecía sentado en el umbral de la puerta con su mirada ausente-saldremos adelante ya verás-dijo pasando su mano sobre su cabello largo y rojizo.

-Lo extraño-logró decir el pequeño en un susurro

-yo también-sus ojos grisáceos se cristalizaron tan sólo al oírlo, se dio media vuelta tratando de retener las lágrimas, cosa que ya no le fue tan difícil después de haber llorado tres días desde el incidente que había ocurrido con su esposo.

Todo comenzó cuando iban pasando en la plaza central esperando que alguien les diera albergue ya que el frío comenzaba a arreciar y no querían que su hijo se enfermara, pero nadie les dio asilo, todo mundo se veía agitado y les cerraban las puertas en la cara gritándoles que no aceptarían unos asquerosos ladrones irlandeses. No entendía por que les llamaban así hasta que Omalaya les explicó que los ministros habían sentenciado hacía unos años a una familia irlandesa por robar oro de su casa, fueron ahorcados sin tener un juicio.

-"debimos quedarnos en casa"-se dijo la mujer mirando a su pequeño con tristeza, ahora estaban sólos, tan sólo por que pensaron que al que llamaban "nuevo mundo" era mejor, el lugar de las oportunidades le decían.-"el lugar de las desgracias"-no sólo había presenciado la muerte de su esposo por intentar ayudar a la hija de Omalaya que había sido condenada por brujería, ahora les acusaban por ser los causantes del desastre que hubo después de la ejecución.-"imbéciles ¿Cómo demonios creen que pudimos hacer eso después de mi pena?"-una mano se recargó en su hombro invitándola a entrar

-déjelo, es un chico fuerte lo superará-Omalaya la invitó a sentarse en su humilde mesa ofreciéndole una taza metálica con leche caliente-beba esto se sentirá mejor-la mujer aceptó con una leve sonrisa, Omalaya miró por una ventana al creer ver que algo se movía, pero sólo era el viento que jugaba con las ramas de un árbol-¿ya comenzó a nevar? no me había percatado

-si, empezó desde que cantó el gallo-contestó la mujer en un suspiro

-debería dormir un par de horas aunque sea

-no puedo, tengo miedo que en cuanto cierre los ojos llegue alguien a quitarme lo único que me queda-miró hacia la puerta donde se encontraba su pequeño

-Se por lo que esta pasando-tomó en modo de apoyo la mano de la mujer-yo también he perdido mucho…

-¿y que es lo que le da fuerzas? Si tiene una receta para ello debería dármela por que…yo ya no se que hacer

-No hay ninguna receta, tan sólo trato de ser optimista, tengo fé que todo lo que esta pasando es por alguna razón-la mujer rió incrédulamente

-¿que razón puede ser el que maten a mi esposo y que maltraten a su hija y se la roben?-dijo la mujer con dureza, Omalaya suspiró cansadamente

-Aún no lo se Clare , aún no lo sé…-la mujer se sintió avergonzada por la manera en que le había contestado.

-discúlpeme, después de todo ha sido el único que se a portado bien con nosotros no debería hablarle así en su propia casa-se alejó caminando hacia el lado contrario de Omalaya.

-no es ninguna molestia, después de todo…es mi culpa que se encuentren en esta situación…

-no se culpe, no fue su culpa…fue la decisión de mi esposo, el quiso ayudar…estoy segura que el no se arrepiente.

-Gracias-la mujer hizo una media sonrisa mientras se cruzaba de brazos

-por cierto, aún no me ha dicho por que a empacado sus cosas

-pienso que es hora de irme, las cosas se pondrán más feas será mejor cambiarme a un lugar donde no haya tantos problemas, y en el proceso buscaré a mi hija donde quiera que este…además mis tierras están perdidas totalmente, no tengo ya dinero con que pagarlas, la gente ya no quiere hacer negocios conmigo, me creen un engendro-sonrió irónicamente

-si quiere nosotros podríamos acompañarlo en el viaje, de todos modos no tenemos a donde ir y además no nos quieren aquí así que…

-si eso desea por mí no hay problema, es bueno tener compañía en los momentos más difíciles-Clare miró a su hijo titilando.

-Brian entra a casa a comenzado a hacer mucho frío-el niño se levantó pero no entró, algo más había llamado su atención, su perrito comenzó a ladrar alertando a la mujer, caminó hacia la puerta topándose una escopeta que inmediatamente le apuntó a su rostro, Clarie contuvo la respiración por el susto.

-¿Qué suce…?

-Vaya, Omalaya Pain que sorpresa así que era usted el que escondía a estos maleantes…

-Huele a conspiración ¿no cree usted señor Barner?

-ciertamente-Omalaya buscó con su mirada su arma de cacería, pero esta para su desgracia estaba colgada junto a la puerta-ni si quiera lo piense

-¿Qué hacen en mi propiedad?-Omalaya se levantó amenazante pero no se alejó más que la mujer ya que otro escopeta le detuvo, el niño se agarró a la cintura de su madre quien lo sujetó con fuerza

-ya no lo será en unos días-miró a la mujer haciendo una mueca-No es posible, que falta de moral tienen los irlandeses, tan sólo unos tres días y ya se está revolcando con otro-rió el más grande de los hombres y todos le imitaron

-respete a la señora-contestó Omalaya a regañadientes mientras la sangre de su cabeza hervía

-Como sea, no venimos a juzgar su…vida intima Omalaya-dijo el juez Barner arrugando la nariz, Omalaya miró su rostro y notó que aun conservaba las cicatrices que Charity le había hecho.

-pero si venimos a juzgarlos por los crímenes de conspiración y herejía al impedir que una ejecución se llevara a cabo

-Sabe bien que nosotros no tuvimos nada que ver-respondió la mujer con una mirada de odio hacia esos hombres

-tal vez sí…tal vez no…como sea el pueblo quiere que alguien sea condenado y quienes mejor para eso que los ladrones irlandeses y el padre de una bruja fugitiva…por cierto…¿Dónde esta?

-no tenemos idea, y si lo supiéramos jamás se lo diríamos

-es una lástima…por que así tendría el honor de morir junto a su preciado padre y a su amante con su bastardo-la mujer dejó escapar un chillido de horror

-haga lo que quiera conmigo pero a ellos déjelos…-no pudo terminar ya que uno de los hombres del juez le golpeó en el estómago

-¡No interrumpa!

-¡nadie les creerá diremos lo que nos han dicho…!-el juez la calló de una bofetada

-Nadie sabrá nada por que ustedes no vivirán para contarlo, nosotros volveremos como héroes al haber capturado a los responsables de la explosión y del escape de la bruja-hizo una sonrisa maquiavélica erizando los cabellos de Omalaya-por desgracia ustedes dieron mucha pelea por lo que tuvimos que matarlos para salvar nuestros pellejos, no habremos tenido opción y así se habrá hecho justicia.

-Son unos malditos

-no señor Pain, se equivoca, al contrario somos los servidores del Señor nosotros solo hacemos que sus reglas se cumplan en la tierra, castigamos a los rebeldes que ponen en peligro nuestro dogma.

-está loco- Clare ayudó a que Omalaya se incorporara temblando por lo que fuera a suceder.

-¿lo hacemos aquí mismo señor?-preguntó uno de sus hombres, era el mismo que había cazado a Charity días atrás, era el Ministro Grint.

-nunca me han gustado los interiores…sería preferible que se hiciera fuera

-¿Dónde?

-junto al granero, cerca de ahí fue donde esa brujilla me hizo esto-pasó su mano por sus cicatrices-¿no es así Omalaya?-Omalaya y compañía fueron llevados a empujones hasta el granero, el perrito del niño no dejaba de ladrar de manera insistente mordiendo el pantalón de el más joven de los tipos que iban a matarles.

-Estúpido animal-se acomodó su escopeta y apunto al perro que no dejaba de ladrarle

-¡NO!-gritó el niño tratando de safarse de su madre en cuanto escuchó el disparo

-Ya era hora que alguien callara ese animal-dijo el juez a la vez que la sangre del animalito se regaba en la nieve

-Me lo regaló mi padre…prometí que lo iba a cuidar…-dijo el niño entre sollozos aferrándose a las faldas de su madre

-lo sé cariño…lo sé-la mujer consoló a su hijo estrechándolo aún más fuerte a su cuerpo-"Dios mío por favor salve a mi hijo, nunca más le pediré algo en la vida…sólo concédame ese milagro…"

-Aquí-indicó Barner empujando a sus tres víctimas al lado del granero. Clare sostenía a su hijo con fuerzas girándolo hacia ella para que no viera nada. Omalaya tomó la mano de la mujer tratando de tranquilizarla, ella se relajó respirando más lentamente esperando que pasara lo que pasara fuera rápido.

-Alinéense-ordenó Grint a sus otros dos cómplices, sólo el juez no tenía un arma para la sentencia. Se escucharon la manera en que cargaban las armas al momento de alistarlas.

Clare cerró los ojos esperando con angustia la explosión del rifle, al contrario de Omalaya que les miraba a los ojos con intenso odio, su respiración se aceleraba más conforme pasaban los segundos

-apunten…-indicó Grint, Omalaya apretó más la mano de Clare correspondiéndole de la misma manera.-fue…

¡bang!-se escuchó un disparo. Clare no pudo evitar gritar en cuanto lo escuchó.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Todo había sucedido tan rápido.

Después de cruzar el portal se apresuró para buscar a su padre, pero por desgracia no estaba sólo,tenía problemas, logró escuchar como iban a matarlos llevándoselos junto al granero. No podía permitirlo. De pronto la adrenalina la invadió al mirar el rifle que colgaba en la pared tomó las balas de recarga y salió inmediatamente en busca de sus captores. Prefería condenarse de por vida a permitir que algo le pasara a su padre o alguien más.

Se detuvo a una distancia considerable esperando que no la vieran, vió que el arma estaba cargada y apunto al hombre que estaba dando órdenes.

-¡Apunten!- Se dio valor para jalar el gatillo recordando con rencor la manera en que le habían tratado, la manera tan injusta en que les habían acusado.

El eco del disparo resonó en su cabeza al darse cuenta que había dado un tiro certero, jamás pensó que un día tendría que llegar a cometer un acto como ese.

-justo a tiempo-se dijo ella misma al mismo tiempo que el hombre caía de bruces al suelo-Entiendo, esto es algo que tengo que hacer….por eso debo estar acá…

-.-

Clare abrió los ojos y al ver que ellos estaban bien se preguntó de donde había salido la bala, su sorpresa fue tal cuando vió que el ministro Grint caía al piso ante las miradas confundidas de sus colegas

-¿Qué ray…?-al girarse vieron la figura de una chica que sostenía un arma con humo saliendo del cañón, ella se veía asustada por su hazaña, pero no les quitaba de vista a los hombres que le miraban aún confundidos

-¡es la bruja ¡Mátenla!-ordenó El juez con voz ahogada. Sus hombres iban a obedecer pero Omalaya les tomó por sorpresa cuando se lanzó hacia uno de ellos

-¡Clare, Brian¡Agachensé!-la mujer se tiró al suelo junto con su hijo. Charity por su parte cargó de nuevo el arma de caza de su padre y disparó dándole en la pierna a uno de los hombres, este gritó de dolor cayendo al piso, Charity aprovechó para acercarse más mientras cargaba de nuevo el arma. Mientras su padre seguía peleando por el rifle con uno de los hombres.

-¡Cuidado!-gritó Clare cuando el hombre que estaba tirado iba a dispararle a Omalaya, Charity se dio cuenta y dio otro tiro certero al pecho del hombre. Corrió al lado de Clare para ver si no estaba herida.

-¿se encuentra bien?-la mujer asintió mientras Charity cargaba de nuevo su arma, hacía lo posible para mantener la calma, mentalmente trataba de ignorar que había matado a unos hombres.

-¿Dónde aprendiste a…?

-Los beneficios de tener un padre cazador-dijo apresuradamente apuntando al hombre que peleaba con su padre, cuando ya lo tenía en la mira otra arma se disparó pero esta vez no fue Charity ni el hombre con el que Omalaya peleaba ni el mismo Omalaya, esta vez había sido el juez Barner que había sacado una pistola de su saco.

Ante la distracción Omalaya logró quitarle el arma a su oponente dándole un culetazo en su nuca dejándolo inconsciente y sangrando un poco de la cabeza.

Omalaya se asustó cuando Clare comenzó a gritar pensando que le habrían dado a ella o a Brian, pero para su sorpresa no era ninguno de ellos los que estaban heridos, si no su propia hija.

Estaba tirada sobre sus rodillas apretándose su estómago que chorreaba sangre.

-.-

-¿este …era …mi destino¿sólo así¿Todo termina acá?-pensó entre convulsiones mientras unas lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

-No… aquí todo empieza- escuchó Charity que le dijeron en susurro, sintió como si unas manos invisibles tocaran su rostro con mucha calidez intentó sonreír cuando supo de quien era esa voz-¿…madre?

.-.

Omalaya miró la escena horrorizado sin saber como actuar, iba a correr hasta ella pero un segundo tiro le llegó de lleno al pecho de su hija derribándola totalmente.

Clare lloró aún más horrorizada cuando la chica calló llena de sangre a su lado, haciendo el inútil intento de reanimarla. Estaba tirada con los ojos abiertos mirando al lado del granero.

-¡Hija!-escuchó el arma del atacante tras de sí, al parecer estaba recargándola, Omalaya en un rápido movimiento disparó al juez obligándolo a soltarla, le había dado en el hombro izquierdo.

-¡Malditos sean todos ustedes!

-¡Hazlo Omalaya¡Hazlo y serás condenado! No sólo por haber escondido a una bruja, por resistirte a la justicia y evitar que se sentencien a estos ladrones irlandeses, si no por matar a los máximos ministros de Salem!-el hombre intentaba verse amenazante, pero el miedo que le salía en la voz no era muy convincente.

-¡Preocúpese por su propia condena cuando tenga que rendirle cuentas al señor al haber asesinado a tanta gente por injurias y falsedades!-Omalaya terminó por darle un tiro en la cabeza.

Miró un rato el cuerpo del hombre que acababa de asesinar y contrayendo cada músculo de su cuerpo se contuvo para llorar, al girarse no pudo evitar estallar en lágrimas al ver a su querida hija encharcada en su propia sangre.

-Charity…mi pequeña…mi hijita…-caminó con pies pesados hasta ella soltando el arma para tomar en su lugar a su hija entre sus brazos, pegó un grito ahogado al aire desgarrando el corazón de cualquiera que lo estuviera mirando.

El hijo de Clare se desprendió de su madre mirando algo verde que se movía cerca del granero y temió que de nuevo les fueran a atacar así que una vez más se abrazó a su madre tratando de no ver a los muertos que estaban a su alrededor.

-.-

-Don…es mejor que nos vayamos, no podemos hacer nada aquí-pidió Leo al tratar de levantar a su hermano

-es mi culpa….es mi culpa…si hubiera detenido toda esta locura desde un principio nada de esto estaría sucediendo.

-Don basta, tenemos que volver

-April…¿Qué habrá sido de ella?-preguntó Mike con un par de lágrimas en los ojos. Nadie le respondió, todos temían lo peor.

-Vamos te ayudamos-Raphael se ofreció amablemente con un leve sentimiento de culpa al recordar la discusión que habían tenido hacía unos minutos cuando apenas decidían sobre el destino de Charity…y ahora esto.

-debo verla…¡quizá aún hay tiempo!-Don tuvo la intención de safarse e ir hasta donde se encontraba Charity pero sus hermanos le detuvieron

-Don, mira, mira bien…ya no hay nada que hacer-Don miró de nuevo y pudo divisar la cabeza de Charity colgando de los brazos de su padre con su vista dirigida justamente hacia ellos…había quedado con los ojos abiertos, su semblante parecía tranquilo como si no pasara nada, pero bastaba con mirar sus ojos para entender que ahí ya no había nada, no había dolor, sufrimiento, alegría…nada, ella estaba muerta.

Don se soltó a llorar al romperse toda esperanza que aun albergaba en su corazón.

-vamos hermano-entre Leo y Raph se llevaron a Don y Mike iba tras ellos tratando de evitar escuchar los gritos del padre de Charity, tan sólo escucharlo erizaba la piel.

Después de que cruzaron el portal este se extinguió de repente.

-orale ¿Qué pasó¿no que duraría varias horas?

-Mike…ahora no-depositaron a Don sobre la cama mientras escuchaban pasos apresurados subir las escaleras

-Bien¿Qué les diremos¿Qué fallamos sin haberlo intentado¿Que no pudimos hacer nada por ella ni por April?-Don apretó los puños escondiendo su cara entre ellos, en eso la puerta de abrió

-No se que demonios habrán hecho pero sirvió, April comenzó a verse mejor hace unos pocos minutos-dijo Casey con una sonrisa en la cara, que se le fue cayendo conforme veía a sus amigos-¿Qué¿Dije algo malo?

-¿en…en serio¿April está bien?-preguntó Mike interesadamente

-si…¿Por qué¿sucedió algo malo?-todos agacharon su cabeza mirando a Don de reojo

-ella…murió…-susurró Don a lo bajo-murió y April se recuperó…¿Qué sentido tiene eso?

-cierto¿no que eran parientes?-preguntó Mike confundido

-bueno….después de todo sólo era una teoria-dijo Raph alzando los hombros

-pero…no, no debió ser así¿Qué caso tenía entonces?-insistió Don con un revoltijo en la cabeza

-quizá ese era su destino, desde un principio se marcó que ustedes se conocieran para que todo esto pasara…-intervino Splinter atravesando el umbral de la puerta

-pero ¿Por qué, en que ayuda a vivir a April la muerte de Charity….es tonto…es ilógico…no tiene sentido.

-tal vez…-intervino Leo-tenga más sentido de lo que nos podemos imaginar…

-.-

Al día siguiente.

Un par de sombras oscuras permanecían de pie en el bosque junto a un par de cruces de madera con algo inscrito en ellas.

-Ya debemos irnos antes de que empiecen a buscarnos Omalaya.

-Lo siento…aún se me hace increíble que jamás volveré a ver a mi pequeña….

-lo sé, yo siento lo mismo con mi Wallas

-ya no se en que creer…pensaba que las cosas pasaban por algo…pensaba que todo lo que nos sucede bueno o malo es por una razón, cuando murió mi esposa quise pensar que había sido para hacerme un mejor padre, para conocer mejor a mi hija, para criarla de la mejor forma posible…- dijo apretando sus ojos y remarcando sus ojeras que se le habían formado, se veía diez años más envejecido.

-y lo hizo Omalaya-interrumpió Clare-gracias a eso su hija nos salvo la vida era una chica muy valiente…

-debió haber sido de otra forma…

-quizá, pero como sea ella se sacrificó por nosotros y debemos estar agradecidos por ello-tomó del brazo a Omalaya para alentarle-ahora nuestro deber es hacer que su esfuerzo valga la pena…así como el de Wallas.

Omalaya dio un hondo suspiro mirando las cruces.

-¿Hay algo más que le preocupa Omalaya?

-no…sólo me pregunto donde habrá estado todo este tiempo¿de donde Salió tan repentinamente?

-es un misterio que se llevó consigo.

-si, pero…se me hace increíble que después de días de desaparecida volviera en el momento justo…

-quizá tenga razón Omalaya

-¿en que?

-quizá todas las cosas que nos pasan, buenas o malas, sean por alguna razón-Omalaya respiró cansado cambiando de tema

-creo que tendré que cambiarme el apellido, donde quiera que vaya me reconocerían por mi nombre.

-Puede cambiárselo si quiere, por suerte el de nosotros no es conocido por aquí, nadie sabe como nos llamamos en verdad, nadie se molestó en preguntárnoslo sólo éramos los ladrones irlandeses-Clare se sobó las manos nerviosamente por el atrevimiento que iba a proponerle a Omalaya-si desea puede ponerse el nombre y apellido de mi esposo…por un tiempo claro, sólo hasta que pasen las tempestades y encontremos un lugar seguro para establecernos.

-¿Habla en serio Clare¿no sería eso como…usurpar?

-de todos modos usaría un nombre falso y sólo tomaría prestado el nombre de mi esposo-Omalaya asintió con una media sonrisa - bueno…sólo será un tiempo.

-si…sólo un tiempo-ambos se alejaron de las tumbas persignándose por última vez para subir en una carreta alada por dos garañones, Clare miró la parte trasera de la carreta y miró enternecida a su hijo que dormía plácidamente como no lo había hecho en días.

Al alejarse el viento resopló tirando de la carreta una pluma de almohada que fue arrastrada hasta una de las tumbas que tenía tallado el nombre de Charity Pain dio un giro volando hasta la otra tumba que inscrito tenía el nombre del esposo de Clare.

Wallas O'Neil.

**¿Fin?**

**Sin comentarios XD, lamento la espera y lamento que no saliera como quizás esperaban nñ , en fin ojala si no les hace vomitar le hayan tomado un pequeño gusto XD, espero se haya entendido el meollo XD y bue, esto es lo que más me tardó nñ, este era mi dilema que tantas veces me angustiaba ¿Cómo matar a Charity? XD.**

**En fin comentarios como siempre bien aceptados, críticas mal intencionadas, bue ¬¬, bue por que noXD tb échenlas que aun falta un cap más para criticar XD además me dará tiempo para investigarles y mandarles un explosivo, ántrax o alguna bomba bacteorologica, no soy vengativa XD buahaha**

**Byeces! Próximamente ¡el epilogo!**

**Todos¿todavía? noooooooooooooooXD**


	15. Epílogo

**Epilogo**

Pasó una semana después del día en que cruzaron el portal y la feria finalmente llegó a la ciudad. Las tortugas tenían que volver así que aprovecharon el día para distraerse de todo lo que había pasado y sobre todo para distraer a Don que aún insistía en averiguar el porque de todo lo acontecido, del por que Charity murió y April vivió se había obsesionado con ello…no le era lógico nada de eso simplemente no podía entenderlo, y menos cuando intento cruzar al otro lado del portal y no pudo, fue como si la piedra simplemente se hubiera quedado sin energía, eso también era algo que no podía explicar.

Días sin dormir se la pasó buscando en libros de historia del año de 1700 para ver si podía averiguar algo sobre ella, pero nada, tan sólo encontraba hazañas de un tal coronel que se apellidaba igual que April, de pronto le interesó el tema, pero le perdió interés cuando vió que era del año de 1750 además que vivía en alguna parte de Carolina del Sur , su familia además era irlandesa, así que no venía mucho al caso.

Ya deliraba, así que básicamente su familia lo sacó a rastras para que se distrajera un poco, y que mejor lugar que la feria del condado, además podrían ir naturales sin que nadie se diera cuenta que no llevaban disfraces, aún así se fueron bien tapados al hacer mucho frío.

Le compraron un algodón de azúcar para que se reanimara, era uno de sus dulces favoritos, pero no surtió efecto, sólo se sentó en una banca sosteniendo su dulce sin siquiera olerlo.

-mejor dejémoslo sólo-dijo Leo a lo que sus hermanos estuvieron de acuerdo separándose cada quien por su lado.

-aún se ve muy desmejorado-dijo April a Raph que tiraba unos dardos a unos globos.

-y no está de menos, fue muy deprimente lo que ha pasado ¡yeah! Un juego perfecto

-Aquí tiene señor un regalo para la dama-el puestero le dio un gran oso de peluche que al menos tendría el tamaño de Raph.

-¡Madre¿ y yo para que quiero ese monstruo?-expresó la chica con el oso encima.

-si no lo quieres dámelo-dijo Raph simplemente

-Tómalo-se lo dio sin titubear Raph por su parte se veía muy satisfecho con el obsequio

-Justo lo que necesitaba

-¿a si¿pues para que lo quieres?

-lo usaré como juguete de entrenamiento, será un buen saco de pelea-April tornó los ojos al cielo

-Debí suponerlo-April miró a sus lados y sonrió al ver como se divertían sus amigos, Mike había subido la montaña rusa con Casey y ambos terminaron vomitados por Mike que había comido demasiado antes de subirse.

A un puesto adjunto estaba Leo disparándole a unos patos para al final recibir un regalo…otro osote de peluche un poco más grande que el de Raph

-Creo es el único obsequio que tienen aquí ¿ah?-señaló Leo al ver que Raph también tenía uno

-¡Ey!si no lo quieres puedes regalármelo-se ofreció Raph con una gran sonrisa en los labios

-¿bromeas? Este amigo me será útil para el entrenamiento-April movió la cabeza incrédulamente

-Bien dicen que dios los hace y ellos se juntan-murmuró para sí-¿Por cierto alguien ha visto a Don y a Splinter?

-Don sigue ahí sentado-dijo Leo señalando a su derecha, estaba ahí mirando al suelo aún con su algodón de azúcar en mano que no había tocado.

-pobre Don, mejor hablaré con él-dijo April pero Raph le detuvo

-creéme es mejor dejarlo sólo, tiene muchas cosas en que pensar-April frunció el ceño

-por cierto chicos, jamás me dijeron el motivo del por que ella se fue¿acaso hubo un problema muy fuerte entre ellos o que?-Raph y Leo le miraron con tristeza

-no te preocupes, lo único que pasó fue que ella entendió que este no era su tiempo-le respondió Leo sonriendo levemente

-ehm cierto ¿y Splinter?-preguntó Raph desviando el tema

-¡Vaya!-expresó Leo con los ojos bien abiertos

-¿Qué?-preguntaron April y Raph al unísono

-Hola muchachos, veo que también ganaron unos pequeños premios-Splinter llevaba un Oso que era el doble del tamaño de el de sus alumnos.

-¡me lo regala!-pidieron al mismo tiempo las tortugas

-Lo siento chicos pero este amiguito me servirá para mi entrenamiento-April se tapó la cara con ambas manos diciendo algo como "no es posible"

-.-

-"Al menos alguien se la está pasando bien"-pensó Don mirando a su familia con desgano, miró su algodón de azúcar con asco y cerró los ojos pudiendo divisar el rostro de Charity-es injusto la verdad¿Por qué tuvieron que terminar las cosas así, ella era joven, inteligente, valiente, una buena…una gran chica…no tenía por que haber sufrido tanto, no debió haber terminado así…no me hubiera importado que terminara con alguna otra persona siempre y cuando ella estuviera bien, quizá así hubiera cumplido su deseo de ser escritora….ahora el mundo jamás sabrá de lo que Charity Pain pudo ser capaz de hacer…

-Una explicación, es lo único que quiero, alguien que me explique del porque las cosas tuvieron que ser así….

-¿señor Donatello?-giró su vista y notó que una pequeña niña disfrazada de Vaquera le tocaba insistentemente el hombro, la desconoció hasta que recordó donde la había visto…era la niña que había conocido en su primer día en la ciudad, era la niña que le había contagiado…quizá la que había provocado todo esto-pensó Don-ya que si no se hubiera enfermado jamás habría conocido a Charity. Sintió un poco de rencor hacia la niña tan sólo pensar en ello.

-Hola pequeña, veo que estas mucho mejor-dio un hondo respiro sintiéndose como un paranoico al culpar a una niñita, aún así no tenía ganas de hablar, así que con la mirada buscó a su madre

-sip, mis papas ya me dejan comer cosas frías.

-A que bueno-dijo sin mostrar muchos ánimos aún buscando a la madre de la niña, esta por su parte tan sólo se limitó a observar a la tortuga un largo rato a su rostro-genial estas solita-se dijo con sarcasmo-¿Dónde están tu padres?

-están allá, jugando en los puestos de juegos-efectivamente había localizado a la mujer que había conocido ese día, estaba con un hombre de cara afilada, era delgado y alto

-no deberías alejarte de ellos-le dijo con voz severa

-no estoy lejos, además quería verle-dijo con voz juguetona sonriéndole de oreja a oreja mientras jugueteaba con sus pies

-¿a si¿para que?-preguntó un poco divertido, en eso la niñita comenzó a tocarle el rostro para su sorpresa acariciándolo de manera fraternal pero a la vez con curiosidad. Se alejó de nuevo de él mirándole directamente a la cara.

-Eso que llevas no es un disfraz, es tu piel-le dijo firmemente sin quitarle la vista de encima, le sonrió de una manera peculiar haciéndolo divagar de pronto, rió internamente al pensar que una niña de 5 años o un poco más se había dado cuenta de que ese no era un disfraz

-¿en serio?-dijo sin siquiera turbarse-si no es un disfraz lo que llevo…¿entonces que soy?-sonrió retando su inteligencia, la niña le miró tiernamente mirándole fijamente a los ojos

-eres como un ángel verde…sólo que sin alas-Donatello quedó sin expresión en el rostro, esa era la forma en que Charity se refirió alguna vez a él y a sus hermanos, la manera que se refirió a él en su carta.

-pero…¿de donde escuchaste eso?-le preguntó con dificultad sintiendo que un nudo se hacia en su garganta, la pequeña sólo le sonrió

-¡Maggie!-la niña desvió su vista hasta donde estaba su madre que le llamaba, la mujer al reconocer a Don movió los dedillos como un saludo, el hizo lo mismo pero menos efusivo, estaba perturbado.

-Debo irme, por que si no mi mami se enoja-dijo limpiándose su pantalón y acomodándose su sombrero.

-oye..oye espera ¿no me vas a decir cómo…?-sin decir nada más la pequeña se fue corriendo hasta sus padres

-¿ganaste algo papi?-preguntó a su padre brincoteando de felicidad ya sabía que algo le llevaba al tener su padre escondido algo detrás de él. Su padre sonrió abiertamente sacando tras de sí una graciosa tortuga de felpa, la niña miró maravillada el juguete, lo tomó y lo abrazó efusivamente

-¡Gracias esta muy lindo!

-¿cómo le vas a llamar?-le preguntó su padre poniéndose a su altura

-Donny, será mi angel verde

-¿Angel verde¿de donde sacaste esas tonterías?-le regañó su madre provocando la risa de su marido.

-déjala mujer, mi hija tiene una buena imaginación-dijo mientras cargaba a su hija para ponerla en su hombro-¿verdad hija?

-¡si! yo cuando sea grande quiero escribir cuentos-al decir esto el corazón de Don se le contrajo totalmente

-no entiendo, a esta edad varias niñas quieren ser bailarinas, cantantes, veterinarias, doctoras…pero no escritoras ¿Qué futuro tendrá con esa carrera?-replicaba la madre mientras se alejaba con su familia

Don esbozó una sonrisa mirando al cielo

-Un gran futuro seguramente-tomó un pedazo de su algodón de azúcar sintiéndolo más dulce que nunca

-creo que al final de cuentas hay cosas que simplemente no se pueden o tienen que explicar-se levantó con mucho más ánimo dispuesto a reunirse con sus hermanos, pensando que a pesar de todo, estas habían sido las mejores y más alentadoras vacaciones que había tenido, donde aprendió que siempre hay que aprovechar al máximo lo que la vida te ofrece.

Tal como se la ofrecieron a él en estas Vacaciones con Charity.

**Ahora si **

**Fin. **

**Ok historia terminada ¡al fin! (respiro hondo) crei jamas terminaria XD**

**Como sea, este cap lo tenía escrito desde hace mucho tiempo nñ, crei que jamas llegaría el XD**

**Ksk. Vites? Ahí esta el epilogo he cumplido nn, aunque la cosa al final quedo tierna, pero wee, todo por no tener otra tortuga amargada XD.**

**Y pos si, me tarde mucho tratando de ver como la mataba XD, básicamente hice unas tres o cuatro versiones …¿Qué? No te asustes, no las escribi todas, mentalmente la andaba manipulando XD, en todo caso hubo una ocasión en que pensé que viviría y las cosas terminarían mucho las lindas, pero lo tire a la basura nñ, y wee en fin, esto quedó, fue la mas aceptable tomando en cuenta que se hizo "algo de justicia" XD**

**Y siiiii apresúrate con un capitulito ¡porfas! Necesito saber más sobre el corazon latente, sobre don, raph ¿Qué les pasara a sus bellos cuerpos? XDXD**

**Bueno nos leemos ¬¬ espero vayas por el foro :D, ya todo es normal jejej**

**Peper. Ya ya, tu tortu no quedó tan mal como parecía que quedaría nn, quiza tome menos años de terapia intensiva de lo que se pensaba XD. Y psss bue, ya viste que no te lo dejo tan torturado, después de todo soy un poco piadosa, no los dejo demasiado felices, pero tampoco tan tristes XD ( si no se nos revelan XD)**

**Y bue chik no todo estaba dicho nñ aunque supongo tendrían una idea de que podría pasar.**

**En fin ahora si doy cierre oficial.**

**Fin de la historia, y… ¿Por qué no, fueron felices y comieron perdices XD**

**Bye!**


End file.
